The Millenium Prophecies
by OfLightAndDark
Summary: Story takes place two years after the last season of YU-GI-OH. Focuses mainly on silentshipping and several other characters as they develop into young adults and deal with the challenges life brings them. May contain foul language and lemons later.
1. An offer you can't refuse

**Millenium Prophecies – Chapter 1**

**Summary: It has been almost two years since the ending of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series; the gang is split up and is trying to settle into their new lives as adults. This story focuses mainly on Silentshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>It was an unusual cold August morning, and gathered in Domino airport were a group of old friends. After getting their tickets and boarding passes, Tea, Tristan and Duke walked towards the Wheeler siblings who stood a few meters away from them.<p>

The airport was crowded and people were rushing by the young people. Serenity looked with sadness at Tea.

"We will keep in contact right?" she said softly.

"Of course we will, Thank goodness for Skype" the brunette hugged the younger girl lovingly.

Tea was leaving along with Tristan and Duke to go to the United States. She went for intensive dancing classes and performances, Tristan to pursue his acting career and Duke to get Dungeon dice monsters more promoted in the west. Duke went and hugged Serenity tightly, lifting her from the ground. She smiled and hugged him back a bit awkwardly.

"You take care girly, and don't let your brother control you too much" his green eyes shone with mischief as he smirked at the blonde who was standing over by Tristan.

Joey glared back a little annoyed but then laughed it off.

"If it were up to me she would be at a monastery at this point" he said in mock seriousness and they all chuckled.

Tristan also went to hug the redheaded girl. It had been no secret that both he and Duke had taken a liking to her, but it had never turned to more than a brotherly bond between him and Serenity.

Hugs were exchanged between them all and Serenity found she felt tears run down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to the three people who were disappearing behind the check - in counters. Joey put his hand to Serenity's shoulder in comfort and said softly.

"Come Sis, let's go" she looked at him with her large brown eyes and nodded softly.

"It's not fair. First, Ryou, Marik and Yugi leave for Cairo and now those three? I want to leave Japan as well"

Joey laughed. "Of course you do sis, but first you have to finish 12th grade, besides they will be back in a year"

Serenity sighed. "A year is a long time " She thought especially of Ryou who had been her romantic interest a few months before he left, but they quickly figured they would be better off as friends, especially with him leaving for an exchange year in Egypt along with Malik and Yugi. They had all three chosen to study Egyptology weirdly enough. Joey had not known about her and Ryou of course. They both preferred a discreet relationship.

Joey put his arm around her neck and hugged her caringly. "Let's go home"

* * *

><p>Once at their home they found a rather messy note on the dining table from their dad. Joey scrutinized it.. He had gone to that rehab center… again. Joey sighed in some relief. Their dad had become worse with his drinking so when he had a stroke a few months earlier the doctors reacted with sending him to a rehab institution. He did not expect them to get his dad to quit alcohol but at least they had a break and Serenity could focus on her studies. In the background he heard Serenity begin to prepare lunch for them both.<p>

A few hours later when they had both worked together with cleaning the house, taking care of the laundry and grocery shopping their father entered the apartment with a the door slamming behind him. Serenity jolted as she was still with her back to the room, taking care of the leftover dishes. Joey was currently in the bathroom.

"Oh dad, hey…" she forced a smile and he merely acknowledged her presence but hung his head so his bloodshot eyes were turned down.

The stench of alcohol was relieved by the windows Serenity had opened to let in some fresh air. Serenity decided to ignore it.

"So how was the center dad?" she asked with genuine interest.

It was easier to refer to the place as a center. Their father got rather defensive when you mentioned it as rehab.

"It was fine, I will go there Friday too… where is the food?" he held his head and clenched his eyes in pain. Serenity frowned.

"You all right?" she asked concerned.

He slammed his fist down making his daughter step back wearily.

"I am fine, just get some damn food on the table…" she nodded quickly and put together some sandwiches for him along with a glass of water.

He looked at the water in annoyance. At this moment Joey entered and looked at his dad disgusted. The alcohol smell was pretty strong still as he passed him.

"Dad" he said in a cold greeting.

"Kid" he said calmly as he went to get a beer from the back of the fridge. Joey stood facing his father but in front of Serenity as their father sat down again. "What is that?" he said sharply.

"What does it look like kid" he growled before he took a large gulp.

"We got rid of all that" he said in a matter of fact voice looking accusingly at their father.

"Apparently not"

"You are such a -" Serenity gave him a soft elbow.

"Dad.. what Joey means is… you are sort of defeating the purpose of going to the rehab center, if you are just going to continue drinking afterwards" the man looked pissed at his daughter then he turned his attention to the plate in front of him. He suddenly flipped it over so it crashed to the floor and shattered with a loud crash.

"You two have no idea what I am going through, if you have a problem then go live with your mother" he got up, grabbed the beer and went to his bedroom to sleep. After the door slammed Serenity went to clean up the mess. Joey had his fists clenched.

"Maybe he is just exhausted, he was there about six hours after all" she said softly.

Joey crouched and helped her pick up the shards.

"You know he did not go to the center" he said in a soft voice as he looked at his little sister. She looked back at him with wet eyes.

"We don't know… we have to trust him" she said in a hurried voice.

"We can't, He is an alcoholic. The offer from the rehab center won't change anything"

"Please don't be so negative Joey" she whispered as she picked up another shard. She winced when the shard dug into her inner palm.

Joey moved over to her with a paper towel from the dinner table. He cradled her hand and put the paper on the cut.

"Sorry sis, but I have to be honest with you. He has been like this for so long, you haven't seen it like me because you have been with mom so much… but it has been real bad, and it won't suddenly be different because of the stroke" Serenity went to the garbage can with the broken plate.

"We have to hope, Joey"

Their dad's snoring commenced. Joey walked to his sister, who now was washing her hand under the warm water. She cleaned it and wound it up thoroughly. Joey looked at her with pity. His sister was so naïve. Their dad had been drinking for as long as he could remember and that was not changing overnight. After wrapping her hand she turned and smiled a bit at her brother before lowering her eyes.

"Hey… don't worry… just take care of school, he is not important" he held her shoulders gently and looked at her.

"I just wish… we could do something" she looked down.

"What you can do is concentrate on yourself, don't worry about it, I will take care of things" she looked at him and saw the tiresome eyes of her brother.

"You are already straining yourself so much" her voice was meek.

"It is fine sis, don't worry, Hey look at me" she turned her eyes up.

He smiled at her his pearly teeth exposed.

"You can do better than that, give me the smile" he winked at her and Serenity laughed softly.

"There, happy?" she looked at him.

"No" he said seriously as he raised his hands to her ribcage and started tickling her intensely.

"No, Joey, stop! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" before Serenity knew it she was crying and laughing due to her brother's unfair move. She finally shoved herself from him and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"That was a dirty trick" She giggled as she tried to control her breathing.

"Well it worked" her brother smiled in victory.

"I will get back at you- somehow" she said dramatically.

"Sure sis" he rolled his eyes. "Well, I should go work a few hours, even if it is Sunday, they still need me there to fill the hours"

"You want a lunch?" Serenity asked softly.

"Nah I am good" he went to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Brother?" Serenity said softly stopping behind the blonde.

"Yeah?" he turned while putting on his jacket. Serenity hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks" she uttered into his black shirt.

"It is fine sis" he hugged her back softly before releasing her and opening the door.

"He will probably be out a few hours so go for a walk or something" he encouraged her.

"Okay" she smiled as the door closed behind her brother.

She looked back at the floor where some food was still scattered. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Might as well get this over with" she turned on the radio to have something to accompany her dull task. While she was cleaning the floor, the news came on and the rather boring business update was the first thing to be presented.

"Kaiba stocks tripled in value across the west due to the introduction of the updated gaming systems and their popularity in the Americas, Mr. Kaiba is expected to go to the states in order to negotiate further contracting"

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and one of the most chased after bachelors of the decade. Oh yeah and her brothers nemesis. But she did not really get why. He seemed very reserved maybe a bit arrogant, but who does not seem arrogant when they are reserved by nature? She had not seen him since his and Joey's graduation ceremony 1 year ago. She wondered if he had changed his appearance.

Soon after the news was replaced by the sound of Adele's "Chasing pavements" She finished cleaning up the floor and went to get her jacket before exiting the apartment. She went into the mall and decided to window shop. She had a small notepad she always wrote things in if she really liked it. She saw a few jeans she thought were nice and even went as far as writing down a pair of new sneakers. Her old ones were worn out. She also went to the gaming area of the mall where she had been a few times with Joey and his friends when they wanted to compete. She smiled at the thought and imagined them gaming and joey failing miserably unless Yugi helped him out. When she went to the outside of the mall she saw the Kaiba logo smashed onto a huge banner and spread across the façade of the huge building. She shook her head. That banner must have cost more than their apartment building. She turned and walked towards Domino Memorial Park. It had been a while since she had been there.

* * *

><p>In the evening when both Joey and Serenity had returned to the apartment they found their dad still was sleeping. Serenity began to cook some chicken along with vegetables while Joey went to shower. She finished dinner in fifteen minutes and set the table and first then their father rose from his deep sleep. He stumbled into the kitchen and went to the kitchen sink and wretched. Serenity went to him and put her hand on his neck but was pushed away roughly.<p>

"I am fine" he coughed and a large splatter of blood entered the sink. Serenity held her mouth and went to take her seat. Her face was suddenly pale. Should they call an ambulance? Joey entered the room, his hair still damp.

"Sis, that smells wonderfull-" he looked at Serenity's face and instantly knew she was concerned. He looked towards the sink and saw their father spitting in the sink and turning on the water to rinse the metallic substance away. He went to the fridge took out a beer and sat at the one seat that was available. Joey looked at his sister who shook her head softly at him signaling he should not comment.

"Dad… that would be enough" he looked at his father and Serenity took her forehead in her hand while looking down. Dear god.

"It is really not up to you" he looked at the blonde boy and drank down half of his beer. Joey clenched his hands pissed.

"You are throwing up your guts, and in front of Serenity! You're the father you should not be like this in front of your children who care about you, it is just pathetic! " he stood up in protest.

"Well I don't care about you. You were a mistake anyway! Should have dragged your bitch of a mother to the doctor when she told me she was knocked up" He slurred as he looked up at his son with large and glazed over eyes. Serenity felt her mouth drop. Her father was different when he was drunk, he would hit, shove, and he had probably been worse when he and Joey was alone, but that was about the worst thing he had ever said to Joey, at least in Serenity's presence.

"You stupid piece of shit, I will get the fuck out of here, and when I do I will bring Serenity too, you will rot alone and you will have nobody to blame but yourself!" he yelled at him and the older man reacted by standing up and throwing an aggressive punch in his face. Joey snarled pissed and almost flew across the table to tumble over his father.

"JOEY! DAD! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Serenity tried desperately to pull Joey off their father but failed terribly. She felt tears run down her face and did the only thing she figured she could do. She went to the neighbor for help. She knew the neighbor was an elder couple but the man was a former firefighter and remained in good physical shape. Once inside the apartment again the elder man Mr. Rikon separated the two others easily. Mrs. Rikon was comforting the young girl who was crying, partly in fear and partly in embarrassment. Mr. Rikon had to hold Joey back with all his power as the young man flailed his arms and legs at his father. Finally he calmed down and caught his breath after a long time. Serenity looked at him concerned then at their dad and then at her brother again. Mrs. Reiko went to overlook Mr. Wheeler and found he was bleeding terribly from his mouth suggesting he might have inner bleedings from Joeys kicking. She looked at her husband shortly.

"He has to go to the ER" Mr. Reiko released Joey and looked over at Serenity. "You have a car?" she shook her head.

"The landlord took it because we could not pay the rent the past three months" she said lowly with tears in her eyes shocked at her brother and father's outburst.

Joey looked at Serenity shortly and then at the ground. He was realizing exactly how far he had gone. He was out the door in a matter of seconds ignoring Serenity's calls for him. Serenity gave up chasing him and entered the apartment again. Mrs. Reiko had placed an icebag on Mr. Wheeler's jaw. He looked very pathetic as he sat there in his worn out t-shirt which had bloodstains on it, and was heavily drunk to add to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Reiko were not stupid. They knew things were happening in the apartment but like everybody else they did not want to interfere.

"This is just awful" she said in distaste. What she did not realize was that this was the reaction of years of beating on his behalf, but she did not need to know that. They had enough problems as it was.

"We will take him to the ER, you just stay here and relax" Mrs. Reiko said softly as she placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. She nodded and looked at her dad who was currently being supported by Mr. Reiko.

"I will see you soon Dad" she smiled weakly but did not receive a response.

He was heavily intoxicated not to mention beaten. She looked embarrassed and thanked the couple many times before helping them into their car with her father. She looked after them and clutched her coat closer around her body. It would be autumn soon, and she could feel it. She sighed and looked down the street. Hoping she would see Joey. She could not and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Joey where are you?" she wrote a text since she did not have much credit to call from.

She sighed. She should go find him. She began walking down the street in the direction her brother had disappeared.

* * *

><p>After walking around the blocks for two hours and having rain starting to pour she decided to sit on a bench under a large tree. She looked down at the pavement in deep thought.<p>

"I should have stayed at mothers place" she whispered to herself as frustrated tears went down her cheeks.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled at no one in particular.

She heard shifting of feet and looked up to her left. She froze completely as she recognized the figure standing before her. Arrogant blue eyes looked down at her in offense at the outburst she had come with. She then felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh… Kaiba… I am sorry… I…"

"Why are you here?" he asked in an annoyed manner.

"What? Oh, I just…" she supposed he meant why she was there at the time she was.

"You are in front of my main building; I think it is fair to ask for an explanation, you sure cannot be here in business relations"

Serenity was taken aback by this. She knew Kaiba and Joey always bickered, usually about their financial status but she really did not want part of it.

"I… can't find my brother" she looked at him swiftly and then at the ground.

"Again, I doubt he is here…" his cold voice cut like the edge of a knife and Serenity thought she would cry.

It had been a bad day and why not let it end in a bad manner?

"You are not really helping" she looked at him with blank eyes and looked away when she felt her voice break.

He looked quietly at her, expecting a more snappy remark like her brothers. He pulled a small box from his pocket and pressed it. He put it back again.

"Just go back home, he will probably show up somewhere" again he stole a glimpse of her small frame as she sat on the bench.

She looked older than when he saw her the last time. Her hair was shorter and she wore a worn out jacket which probably had been the mutt's at one point, not framing her body in a flattering manner.

"I thought he would kill him" she clutched the jacket.

"What?" he remarked. She looked up at him taking a better look now that he was under the streetlight. He still had that brown mullet hairstyle and had not changed much except his clothes. Then again, he could afford a lot of clothes.

"M-my dad" she said as she hid her face in her palms.

Kaiba looked at her with something that could be mistaken for surprise, but then again it could also look like repulsion.

"Well he has to stand up to him then" he said in a simple tone. He wondered why he kept talking, since he really had not had interest in the red-haired girl those few years ago.

"He always was like this, and he is not going to change, that is why my mother left him" she looked down again. Kaiba felt like rolling his eyes at the girl. He did not ask for her life story. He sat down on the other end of the bench and looked at her stoically.

"Well then move" his voice was simple.

"We can't really afford an apartment without the economic support we are receiving. Joey is working fulltime at storage and he is not saying anything, but his back pains are really killing him and he has been sick a lot lately. Dad does not have an income and he buys alcohol for the money he does have, so we barely have money for rent" she suddenly found she had to catch her breath and looked up at the older male a little embarrassed of her outburst. What did he care?

His clear eyes looked down at her in a critical manner.

"Are you good at writing?" He then asked out of the blue.

She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Um. I am decent, I suppose. Why are you asking?" she blinked.

Kaiba appeared to be in thought for about half a minute.

"I seek a secretary for handling documents; I am going to Hong Kong and Bangkok to promote some new gaming systems, and I will need someone to take notes at the meetings"

Serenity felt herself sink back. Could she handle that? And Kaiba? She barely knew him. She only knew him as a reserved person and according to her brother some sort of an ego maniac.

"S-sure" she stuttered stupidly. He nodded calmly before he pulled up his cellphone (which was of course decorated with the Kaiba Corp logo) and plunged in a few letters before putting it back in his pocket. He stood then his suitcase clutched in his hand.

"Your brother should not be so careless" he uttered.

"What do you mean?"

"He acts before he thinks, but then again I did not expect anything else from him"

"Hey, Joey takes good care of me…"

Seto looked at her glaringly.

"…He just gets angry sometimes, mostly because of Dad"

"Well he still should be man enough to stand up to him…" there was silence before Serenity's phone rang. She picked it up and Kaiba noticed just how worn out the phone was. It must have been at least 5 years old and bore so many cracks and so much tape you would think it to fall apart any minute.

"Yes? Oh hi Dad are you better?…Um no, I can't find him… But Dad… I am not out alone… I met a…friend" she looked insecurely in Kaiba's direction.

Seto shuddered inwardly at the word. It reminded him about Yugi and his cheerleading gang.

"Yes Dad" her voice fell and the CEO thought he spotted a tear being brushed away quickly.

"I will be going home" she said softly. Her brown eyes looked concerned a few seconds before she stood.

"Well I better get going -"

"Wheeler"

"Yes?"

"Meet tomorrow at 12" his voice was factual and it was obvious for the 16 year old she did not have a say in the matter.

"O-okay" Kaiba nodded and got into his newly arrived limousine without another word. She looked after the car a bit awkwardly as it disappeared into the night.

"Meet at tomorrow… at 12?" She had school tomorrow! Damn it. She sighed and sat back down before dialing Joey's cell phone number. The guards from the Kaiba Company were keeping an eye on her and she felt a bit annoyed as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Joey's voice finally appeared in the phone.

"Sis! Where are you at?" Joey sounded concerned.

"I was about to ask you the same! I have been looking for you for three hours Joey! You can't just disappear and furthermore not pick up your phone!"" she felt tears built in her eyes.

"I am sorry sis, but really where are you?"

"Um… at a bench" she said softly. She knew Joey would not be delighted if he knew she had been conversing with Kaiba.

"That's pretty vague, get home in a hurry, I will meet you there"

"Where did you go? I was really worried" she asked softly as she began walking along the sidewalk towards the area where their apartment was.

"…At Mai's place. Sis what do you say to staying at Mai's apartment for a while?" He sounded proud that he had found some kind of solution for their struggles.

She blinked at that, as she rounded a corner.

"Joey, We can't ask that of her, besides… who knows what dad will do if we just leave. Remember when mom left?"

Serenity admired Mai and knew she would help them out no matter what, but she knew that the apartment she lived in was small even with one person living there.

"Dad will barely notice we are gone. Besides he is not the one making money to make sure we get food on the table" He sounded pissed and Serenity felt pity for him.

"Joey… I am considering getting a job" she said softly after some hesitation.

"No way, sis! You have to finish school" he said sternly.

"I know but… some hours after school would not hurt, and it would take some of the work burden of you" she suggested softly.

"I said no" he continued in a stern manner.

"But Joey…"

"No discussion" The truth was that Joey did not do well himself in his last year of school. The whole duel monsters ordeal had taken so much of his time that he did not have a chance to study. Not that he liked studying in the first place but his finals were a catastrophe. The only reason he passed was due to Teas notes. However his grades were not high enough to get into any university.

She sighed as she caved in.

"Okay, I will be home shortly" She could see the apartment complex down the hill from where she walked.

"Great sis and hey-"

"Yes brother?"

"I am sorry I worried you" he said softly.

"It's fine… I will see you soon" she smiled at her brother's voice. He cared. He always did.

Now she just had to figure out to get to the job interview without her brother noticing.

* * *

><p>Well? what do you think? Please let me know!<p> 


	2. Busy Bee Serenity

**Millenium prophecies - Chapter 2**

**Summary: It has been almost two years since the ending of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series; the gang is split up and is trying to settle into their new lives as adults. This story focuses mainly on Silentshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>Serenity was barely able to keep her eyes open as she struggled to pay attention to the history teacher. Her eyes slid closed for a few seconds until Mokuba, who was in her class, nudged her arm.<p>

"Ren" he whispered.

"Hmm?" the teen stared startled into the face of a very angry Miss Hiroshi. Her nose drills seemed to flare at Serenity and she kind of expected smoke to emit from her ears.

"Well, it seems Serenity wants to explain the Greek people's transition from an Oligarchy to a Democracy" there were some giggles in the back of the class as the teacher handed her the marker she had used to write notes on the board.

"I can't" she said softly.

Miss Hiroshi seemed taken back. "Well you can spend the rest of class in the office; they might have the answer there"

"You can't be serious" Mokuba interjected, protecting his friend.

"You join her Mr. Kaiba" she said strictly as she turned and walked up to the board. The two teens exited the class silently accompanied by some whistles and some girlish giggles.

The two teens walked down the hallway together in silence. After skipping a few grades Mokuba shared a lot of classes with Serenity and they had become quite good friends. After all they had been through some crazy things together.

"What a bitch" he uttered against the floor.

"No… she was right… I should not show up to class if I can't work"

Mokuba's dark eyes looked at her with a serious expression.

"She still should not send you to the office, that's the first time you ever showed up unprepared"

Serenity shrugged. "I am just sorry you had to go to"

"It doesn't matter, no matter what I am one of the brightest students she has, and she knows that" he smirked smugly as they went to the office to sit. As they did the dark-haired boy sat in Indian style position and looked at her.

"Um Ren?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean you really seem more exhausted than usual"

"I was out last night" she said softly.

"Oh. Where?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Mokuba grew silent at this.

"You have a lot on your mind… Don't you?" he said softly. She nodded as she looked at him with red eyes. Red from her lack of sleep mostly. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and in that moment the door to the office opened.

"Serenity Wheeler?" the principal sounded surprised as he called her in. She was usually an honor student and had not been to the office before.

"Here we go" She sighed before she entered the office.

* * *

><p>An hour later she exited the school, her thoughts heavy and her head as well. She looked onto her watch and saw it was 11:30. Luckily she had her last class but how in the world could she make it home in time to change and get to the other end of the city? She jolted as Mai honked her horn as she pulled up to her. "well hello there! Would you like a ride?" the blonde winked and cocked her head back teasingly.<p>

"Mai! That's perfect. I really don't have energy to walk home and I forgot money for the bus"

"Get in girl!" On the way to their apartment Mai mentioned the suggestion she had given Joey. "Mai… I don't want to bother you" she said softly.

"Nonsense, Hun! I understand if you guys need some space from your dad, believe me, I got out of my parents' house as soon as possible"

"Things were not always this bad" she said softly. Her eyes wandered off. There had been few times her parents had gotten along. Once they arrived at the apartment they both got out of the car,

"Mai… I don't think you should see our apartment"

"Why is that?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"It… is very messy. I did not get to clean this week because I was tired"

"Don't make a scene Serenity" the blonde burst into the apartment and was shocked at the intense smell of alcohol that met her nose drills. She stiffened for a few seconds but then turned to the young girl. "see? It isn't bad, now show me your room" Serenity still looked embarrassed but continued down the narrow hall and into the living room. Mai followed closely and caught a glimpse of a sleeping male lying on the sofa wearing a dirty tank top and torn sweatpants, his belly bore traces of many years of alcohol abuse. She quickly turned her attention towards the way Serenity was going and was surprised to see her open a curtain which covered an entrance to a room which was narrow but just big enough to contain a small bed a dresser with a small mirror on top and a small working desk with a stool. Mai looked around and sat down onto the bed which was made up nicely. Serenity undid her braid as she glanced over at Mai. "it is small but its really all I need"

"It's really nice, I liked it" she smiled softly and looked up at the wall.

"Is the wall new?"

"Joey built it last summer, Until then we shared the room, but I think he understood I needed a bit of space which was my own"

"Oh that's awesome, did not know he was such a handyman" Mai blinked as she saw a sweet picture of Serenity and Joey on top of the desk. In the picture they must have been around 4 and 7. Joey was holding his sister's hand while smiling widely at the camera. Serenity on the other hand, looked shyly at the camera and tried to hide behind her big brother. Mai smiled. Serenity quickly put on some black nylons she had bought a long time ago but never had the opportunity to use. Over them she wore a black skirt which came to her mid-thighs. She brushed it a bit to make the frabric smooth and mai looke at her with a smirk.

"You going to meet a boy?"

"Um no… I just…" should she tell Mai?

"The thing is" she turned to look the other in the eye. "I am going to a job interview"

"Oh that's great hun!" Mai looked thrilled for the younger girl.

"Uh yeah, But I don't know what to wear" she looked a bit lost as she pulled out in her worn out shirt with a hopeless expression on her face. Mai scratched her chin in thought.

"Let me see what I can do" she went to the cupboard and pulled out the top drawer.

"Oh, and Mai?"

"Yes Hun?" she rummaged through the girls clothes while answering.

"Could you please not tell Joey? I think he is concerned that I am too young to handle a job, And I want to prove him wrong"

Mai turned in triumph and looked at her. "This should do it" she helped Serenity get of her shirt and continued talking. "Well… If I can count on you telling him when you get it, Then I won't… besides you are a young woman and you have to start making your own decisions in life" she put a sleeveless top on the younger girl and gave her a black cardigan to wear over it.

"There! That's perfect, now when do you have to be there?" Serenity looked over at her hello kitty clock which she had had since she was ten. It read: 11:45.

"In fifteen minutes! Crap." She quickly put on her black boots and grabbed her purse.

"Can you drive me?" she asked as she looked at the blonde while brushing her hair. "Of course girl, I will tell Joey to meet me at the diner" she whipped out her phone and began texting her boyfriend.

Ten minutes later: close to Kaiba Corp headquarters.

"Um Mai you can just drop me off here, I can walk the rest" Serenity smiled sweetly.

"Okay Hun good luck with the interview, I will cross my fingers for you" she winked and drove off quickly.

* * *

><p>Serenity stood back and looked up at the large building intimidated. She took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs. She entered the main hall and was not surprised to see a very sterile interior design with a few staircases in brushed steel, two sets of sofas placed in each end of the room and a front desk which had three rather uptight looking women working their duties as secretaries for the administration. She went up to the desk and the shorthaired woman looked up at her critically.<p>

"May I assist?" Her voice was a bit sharp.

"Um yes I was told to be here at 12 o'clock by Kaiba?"

"In what order of business?" she asked with a strict tone.

"Umm, something about a job" she answered stupidly.

The woman signed a magnetic card and handed it to her.

"Here you go, this is your access card miss Wheeler and those two gentlemen will be escorting you"

"Who?" She turned and eyed the two guys she had seen at the battle city tournament as bodyguards for Kaiba if she remembered correctly.

"Oh" she smiled politely and followed them to the elevator. Once in it, the guard on her left pressed the button to the 25th floor. It was silent as they went up.

"Um so… Have you guys been good since last time?" she asked trying to start some sort of communication.

They merely turned their heads at her and nodded slightly before resuming their cynical stature and staring right ahead.

"I guess you guys aren't much for talking then" she said softly balancing a little back and forth on her soles

"It's not in our job description, our assignment is to bring you from point A to point B" the one on her right side responded calmly.

"I see…" the rest of the elevator ride was silent, much to the torment of her, she did not like the awkward silence, talking made her relax. Finally they reached the 25th floor and they exited, The two guards still flanking the teen. They stopped by the next door and the guard on the right looked at her behind his dark glasses.

"Your magnetic card" Serenity gave it to him and he swirled it between his fingers.

"You will need this for access, no one is allowed to use it but you, If you do lend it out to anybody you will be fired immediately and charged for bringing the company's interests in danger. Do you have any further questions?"

"No" she squeaked.

* * *

><p>Once the door slid opened she was confronted with a large bright room which again had simple interior design and looked very sleek. On the left side of the room the wall was replaced by huge windows so you could look out onto the city. In front of the window there was a large black desk which had all office supplies one could need. All of course imprinted with the Kaiba Corporation Logo. At the other end of the room there was yet another door.<p>

"What's that for?" she pointed curiously.

"Mr. Kaiba's personal work office, I suggest you don't disturb him and instead contact main desk if you need anything"

"But he said to meet him here at 12"

"He probably said to be here at 12. He does not really bother with much conversation unless it is something oriented to his business contacts, Oh and your work papers are in the drawer, have fun" they both left the room simultaneously leaving behind a slightly confused Serenity.

"Well… better get to work" she stretched her fingers and sat down onto the office chair and was surprised how soft it was. She looked at the material in the drawers and was surprised to see about sixteen stacks of paper. This would take a long time. She went through everything, organized everything in alphabetical order and dates. By the time she was done the sun had set outside and she felt a bit tiresome. Kaiba had not told her when she would be off again. It annoyed her that he would not even see her because he was busy. A small ringing sound came from the laptop which she had not opened. She saw a small blinking bar and opened it wearily. It read a simple message.

"You may leave headquarters now. You will be back on Thursday at the same time. KC front desk"

She was taken aback. That was it? Well she had spent six hours there so she supposed it was reasonable. She got her things together and went to the door finding it stayed closed. Oh yeah her magnet card. She took it out and swept it across the reader making it open. She looked back at the door to Kaiba's office and scowled. She actually wanted to thank him. But she supposed she would have to wait for a better time.

Now she had to go home and do her homework for physics and math.


	3. Mints and Phones

Mokuba looked at the clock as the bell rang. 08:01. Crap. Serenity had never been late. Ever. His stormy blue eyes surveyed the room, and he noticed there was an extra desk on his right side. He barely had time to raise his eyebrow when the teacher walked into the room followed closely by a blonde girl, a blonde who seemed familiar to him.

"That can't be" he whispered in disbelief. The blonde stood politely by the teacher's side and smiled courtly at the people who would be her classmates.

"Dear class, this is our new exchange student from the United States, Rebecca Hawkins, would you like to say a few words?" Mr. Ken nodded towards her.

"Oh yes, Good day everybody, I am looking forward to spending the next year in your company" She bowed as it was expected and looked up again, her bright eyes shining with confidence. Mokuba looked at her still in disbelief. She certainly had changed in the past 1 and a half years. It was almost surreal to see her in the domino school uniform, tall and slim, with long blonde hair reaching mid back. She still wore glasses and he found they complimented her face nicely. He looked down in his desk. She probably did not even remember him. They had met so briefly. She looked at him and winked quickly barely noticeable.

"Well Rebecca you can take your seat beside Mokuba over there, it seems like his side buddy won't be joining us today" Mokuba looked at the teacher a bit puzzled and then just smile politely.

Rebecca took her place right beside him and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi" she put out her hand and looked him straight in the eyes. She smiled but it quickly faltered as recognition flashed across her features.

"Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Um, Hi Rebecca how are you doing?" he smiled a bit goofily. She smiled back a little startled and nodded politely.

"You can save that for recess Kaiba and Hawkins, for now we will be talking about "The catcher in the rye", get out your books we will be having a discussion on chapters 1 through 4 " a groan came from the students on the last rows as the class began one of their rather dull English discussions.

"I did not know you had skipped two grades" Rebecca whispered behind the book they shared.

"Same to you" he said back.

"Come on, I would not be intelligently stimulated by ninth grade teachers" she huffed a bit annoyed.

"I suppose not, but I think you share just about all classes with me"

"Well aren't you the lucky one?" she winked at him and looked up at the teacher.

"I just hope this is over soon, I want to do science"

"Anything you two want to share?" the teacher addressed them both and looked at them over his glasses.

"Nah we are good" Mokuba said with an insecure grin.

"Let's talk in recess" he mumbled.

"Probably a good idea" she responded arrogantly with a snort towards the teacher. She could talk if she wanted to. She did not let anyone boss around with her. But just for today she ought to be well-behaved on the first day of school.

Serenity snuggled closer to her pillow in her state of half sleep and yawned. Luckily her clock had not rung yet. There was a knock on the door and she made a small "Hm." To signal permission to enter.

"Sis? I thought you had left" Joey surprised tone made her stomach drop.

"Oh no…" she shot up and grabbed her clock to look at it. It had stopped around three a.m. she ran past her brother to get on her uniform.

"You overslept? Is that not the first time in… like ever?" Joey asked with an amused voice.

"Yes Joey now please let me get to school" she stumbled as she tried to get her pajamas pants off.

"Okay, okay I will be going to work now then, Dad is still at the hospital" not that it was a surprise to either of them.

"Okay…" she quickly freshened up and then ran out the door as fast as she could.

She had never been late. EVER. She could just see the F appear on her final grades. She looked at her wristwatch and scowled. If she hurried she could make it to physics. She just prayed she had not missed anything important.

Meanwhile in a classroom at Domino High.

"So Serenity is in our class? Joey's little sister?"

"Yup" Mokuba sipped on a bottle of water as he looked at the blonde.

"Huh, that's pretty awesome; I thought she went to a school in another area though"

"Well, she transferred to here, she did not really liked her old school, so she started here like six months after the battle city tournament"

"Why did she not like her old school?" she sounded curious.

"You probably should ask her yourself. As far as I am concerned she did not get along with the girls or something"

"Oh that explains why she hangs out with you" Rebecca winked

"Ha-ha, very funny"

"I know" she smirked nonchalantly.

"So where are you staying at?" The dark-haired teen asked.

"At the moment I am staring at the embassy, It was kind of a spontaneous act, I talked to grandpa about it and he gave me this exchange as a present on my 15th years birthday"

"And your parents were fine with that?"

"Yeah, we are not that close so they just said I had to focus on education" she looked at him and winked her eyebrows.

"What about you? Are you the slacker in the class? Because I don't care much for slackers"

Mokuba was a bit taken back. "No I am not, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just that many rich people tend to be so spoiled that they don't think their academic levels are important…" she took a sip of her juice and looked at him casually.

"Well if you must know I am probably one of the top students in Domino High" he said with a bit of an annoyed tone.

She looked at him a bit skeptically. "Well then I guess you are a decent person to hang out with…"

Mokuba was distracted when suddenly Serenity burst into the nearly empty classroom, heavy breath and trembling legs.

"Ren? Where were you?" he asked as he saw her put down her books and bag beside his desk.

"I am sorry Mokuba, it's just, I overslept and- Oh… who is ? wait…" she sat on her chair and eyed the blonde sitting on a chair facing Mokuba's desk.

"Rebecca? Right?" she looked at her in puzzlement.

"Yup, In all my glory, how are you Serenity?" she giggled.

"Oh great… I just overslept, so I was kind of stressed out this morning"

"Whoa, what? Overslept? You are never late Ren"

"Well there's a first time for everything right?" she smiled awkwardly at Mokuba. The truth was that the work at Kaiba Corporation really wore her out, and on top of that she had to study, so she did not come to bed until 1 am. She did not feel like letting him know she was working for his brother just yet either

Kaiba typed in his access code to get into the Kaiba Corporation database. He looked over the notes the Wheeler sibling had submitted yesterday. He looked over the work and saw that nothing was written. He raised an eyebrow at the way everything was written. He groaned annoyed. There was missing notes to 200 plus pages. He groaned and took his phone to his ear.

"Yes, main desk, I need a number on Serenity Wheeler"

"Would you like me to contact her sir?"

"That won't be necessary; I will let her know what she has to improve"

"Yes sir" the woman said meekly.

He dialed Serenity's number and scowled. What was he thinking hiring the mutt's sister; she was probably as incompetent as her brother when it came to working. The phone rang a few times and Kaiba impatiently leaned forward to his desk. It eventually rang out and then an answering machine went on, and he scowled even deeper. Stupid… Wheeler.

*********************************************************************************'

Serenity twisted around to find her phone as it kept ringing and the teacher looked at her with a glare.

"Is that an urgent call Miss Wheeler?" She blushed deeply as most of her classmates laughed mockingly.

Rebecca glared at the class and Mokuba at the teacher.

"I am sorry I just…" she finally got a hold on it but it slipped and smashed against the ground, the screen cracking completely.

Serenity felt her stomach sink. Not the phone.

"There you go. You should not have it up during teaching" Mr. Hiroshi, Who was ten times more strict than his wife, said sternly before continuing to teach.

She desperately tried to put it back together but bits and pieces fell of the phone as she tried.

Mokuba saw she was frustrated and took it. "Let me look at it"

"Thanks…" she said with a tired smile on her face.

"That is one worn out phone" Rebecca said with widened eyes.

"I had it for many years. Joey gave it to me for my birthday" she smiled.

"Might be but damn it's broken" Rebecca kept remarking.

"We get the picture" Mokuba said annoyed.

Rebecca went silent at this and paid her attention towards the teacher seemingly offended.

Serenity sighed annoyed. Who had tried to call her during school time?

Last class was physics and Serenity was placed in Mokuba and Rebecca's group. After their classmates left they sat together and looked over their assignment. Their subject was magnetism and fortunately something they had a week to prepare.

Mokuba wrote down several bullet points they would have to go over and Serenity kept trying to make her phone stay together. She was frustrated she did not know who the caller, she had a chance to see the number before she dropped it and it did not look familiar. It could not be Kaiba Corporation, could it?

"Serenity!" Rebecca's voice startled her and she looked up at the blonde.

"I am sorry did you say something?"

"Yes, twice" The blonde looked at her annoyed

"Do you want to prepare the layout for the presentation?"

"Sure thing, when will it have to be done?" she smiled.

"Friday, then we will put everything together and practice Monday after school"

"That's cool, let's do that" Mokuba added as he leaned his head in his palm.

"Great, whose place can we do it at?" she asked.

Serenity looked embarrassed. "Umm we can't do it at mine, we are… renovating"

"Well since I don't have a host family it can't really be at my place either" she looked at Mokuba with anticipation.

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh well, Seto don't really like to have visitors" he said calmly.

"Too bad we are doing it at your place" Rebecca said.

"What?"

"Glad we agree, now I got to go, my car will come to pick me up, see you guys tomorrow" she stood up casually and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye guys, I am glad to be your classmate" she smiled and winked at the two before she left the classroom.

"Bye" they said in unision and with a smile.

"She sure is dominating" Mokuba added once she left.

"Maybe she is just nervous" Serenity suggested.

"Nah, she is dominating" he leaned back with a sigh and looked over at his friend.

"are you all right? you have been acting kind of distant today" he looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah I am okay, thanks for asking." she smiled.

"Let's go" Mokuba got up and grabbed his bag before smiling reassuringly at her.

"Yeah"

The following Thursday Serenity went to work, though she had a slight fever.

She entered the hall and went straight for the elevators swiping her card over the reader. She got inside and travelled to the 25th floor. Once there she went to the desk. She placed her bag on the desk and took out some mints for her sore throat. She almost emptied the back completely before she finally dug out the mints. She coughed and was startled when the door to the Kaiba office opened. Kaiba stood there tall and calm as he walked towards her and came to an abrupt stop. He looked down at the desk and eyed the pretty pathetic cell phone. Serenity was about to greet him but froze when he spoke first.

"Is THAT the reason Kaiba Corp cannot get in touch with you?" His long finger was pointing accusingly to the phone.

Serenity looked at him as she realized what he meant.

"That was you? Oh I am sorry it is just, it rang during class and I got it up and it broke and then I could not-"

He held a hand up to stop her.

"Enough I don't want excuses, all I want is results which is what I wanted to discuss in the first place"

"Where are the notes from Monday?" he asked with a neutral inquiring tone.

"What notes?"

"Notes for the work you did" he looked at her sternly.

"I was not told to do notes"

"Well what did you do?"

"I organized everything... Alphabetically"

He glared at her. "What?" his tone dropped dramatically and Serenity did not like it.

"Was I not supposed to?" She suddenly felt very small.

"They were placed in order of appointments and their time" he said lowly.

"Um… I will redo it then… AND take notes, I promise"

"Wheeler, I think it is best if you just go, I will find someone else who can live up to the standards at Kaiba Corporation, it was a mistake hiring you obviously" his cold blue eyes met hers.

"Give me until next week! Please, I just have to get used to procedures" she stood up behind her desk and looked at him with large pleading eyes. He looked at her coldly for about a minute and then nodded slightly.

"Fine, but if my company loses any contracts because of you, your family will pay for the expenses" he turned and went into his office before closing the door rudely.

Serenity sat back with a look of relief on her face. "Thank god" She got right back up and opened the computer she had to her disposition and she started from the very first paper determined to produce a good piece of work. She would prove herself, not only to Kaiba but to her brother as well. She could do it. She would do great.

Kaiba sat down in his chair. He did not remember ever having to scold someone like he had just did. Usually he would have just fired her right away for incompetent behavior. Why did he bother giving her a second chance? She could not live up to it. He rolled his eyes. If there was no progress till next week he would have to find someone else. He would be leaving for his business travel in two weeks and needed someone fitted for the job, anything else would be a disgrace to his company.

Serenity finished her work about 8 pm, and though she had a high fever and was mentally exhausted she was satisfied with the results. She smiled and put the papers into their folders. She looked towards Kaiba's door and down at her desk. She felt she should apologize oddly enough. She went to the door and lifted her hand before the elevator behind her gave a soft ding and opened. She looked embarrassed as one of the secretaries from the front desk looked at her critically.

"I am here to collect your work" she said in a bored tone and Serenity hurried to her desk. She gave the papers to the older woman and smiled with pride.

"Definitely better then last time" she smiled shortly at the teen and put the documents under her arm.

"You are excused, only thing is you have to go to the front desk and pick up a package"

"Package?" she looked curiously at the other.

"Yes" she turned and went to the elevator. Serenity was confused and looked back at the door to Kaiba's office then shook her head. He could not use her excuse for anything.

Once down in the front hall she went to the desk and gave her magnetic card before being handed a package about the size of a shoebox. She thanked the lady in the reception and then began going towards the exit of the building. Once out she saw it was raining.

She sighed. "Great" she was really curious so she decided to sit under one of the large windows which had pretty large sills and sheltered from the rain. She opened the brown box slowly and was surprised to see a black sleek phone on the inside. There was a small label beside it.

"Kaiba Corp Work Phone" she felt herself become embarrassed. She could not take this. It would not be fitting for her. She would return it in the morning. She had to get home right now. Or Joey would get suspicious. She could only pretend to study at the school library for a limited time.


	4. Mokuba visits

Serenity knocked on the door to Kaiba's office and braced herself for no response.

"Enter" came the plain reply.

The redhead opened the door calmly, the small box clenched under her arm.

"Uhm…" she eyed her boss was on the phone and figured she should sit. She held her hands folded as she patiently waited until he finished his conversation. Finally he put the phone down and looked at her swiftly with his intense blue eyes.

"What is it wheeler? Make it quick"

"Well, it is about the phone you gave me yesterday…"

"Yes?"

"I cannot accept it" she finally managed to finish her sentence.

"Why is that?" his eyes looked a little bored.

"Well. I did not earn it"

"Not yet, so I expect you to work for it, then you will have earned it, problem solved" he said as he opened his laptop.

"But I-"

"Wheeler, I expect my employees to be properly equipped to work, that is also why you have that laptop at your desk, I expect it to be used for work purpose and that alone, don't think of it as a present, think of it as an obligation"

Serenity nodded and suddenly felt stupid.

"O-okay, I guess I should get to work then-"She gave him a discreet smile but it was only returned with simple nod.

"You are excused" he said shortly then returned his eyes to the screen of his laptop.

She stood up and left the room. A few hours later she was working on some papers she did not get done last week. Then suddenly she came to think of her homework she had to do. The teacher had postponed the due date so they had an extra week for the project. She saw the messenger from the front desk pop up on the screen and opened it.

"Mr. Mokuba Kaiba Is on his way" she stared at the sentence for a few seconds and then panicked. He should not see her there. What should she do? The elevator gave a ding and she looked down at the drawers in the desk and nodded to herself. She would pretend she was looking through some files. Yes that would do.

She heard the elevator open and saw the feet of Mokuba and a guard beside him as she looked under the desk. She kept her eyes down and was surprised when he spoke.

"Hi, I am just here for a quick visit" Mokuba had a very polite voice when talking to employees. She did not know how to respond and merely gave an acknowledging grunt. He would recognize her voice without a doubt. This made the guard speak up. "Ms. Wheeler we expect you to show respect to all visitors at Kaiba Corp. especially Mr. Kaiba's Brother" Serenity clenched her eyes. All was lost. How embarrassing. She rose slowly above the desk and eventually made eye-contact with Mokuba who was clearly confused.

"Ren? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…." She looked at the guard a little uncomfortably and Mokuba excused him and made him leave.

"Well?" he looked at her with a questioning look and a soft chuckle. Serenity was blushing.

"I… needed money… okay?"

Mokuba looked at her in disbelief. "Oh… well NOW I get it" he looked at the embarrassed girl who merely shrugged.

"Well why did you not tell me? I would have figured sooner or later." The dark-haired teen smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I was afraid I would fail at it you know… it is hard enough to keep it from Joey, he thinks I study late at school every day"

"Your brother does not even know?" Mokuba's eyes darkened. He could not keep anything from Seto, even if he tried to.

She shook her head. "He wanted me to focus on school…" Mokuba nodded. "Well that's pretty understandable, I mean our final exams are this coming summer" Serenity looked at him seriously.

"Well the truth is… if I had not started making the extra money we needed to sell out of our personal belongings, the car kept us going for a few months but yeah…"

"Whoa, you had to sell your car? Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you" his stormy blue eyes looked into her now embarrassed eyes showing concern.

"I really don't want to discuss this right now Mokuba, so please?" she motioned towards the office signaling she did not want to talk further at the moment. He nodded in understanding and gave her shoulder a caring squeeze before walking towards his brother's office.

Once he entered he sat in front of his brother who was on the phone as usual.

"Hey bro" he said as he sat. Kaiba raised a hand to greet him. Once the call was done Kaiba looked at his brother in an annoyed manner. Mostly because of the phone call he had gotten.

"Hey, don't you have homework to do?" he said shortly

"Nah, I finished it all. I just came to visit my brother, and apparently by school mate" he pointed towards the door behind him and his brother merely glared.

"I hope she is better at school work than secretary work, for your sake"

"Yeah, she is smart, but you know, she has a lot of stuff right now"

Kaiba did not look impressed.

"Well she still has to work you know"

"Yeah but perhaps you should take it a bit easier on her" Mokuba looked at his older brother.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I notice she shows up tired every day, how often does she work here"

"4 times a week, she wanted more hours" he said coldly.

"The hell! She needs to take care of school Seto!" Mokuba moved to the edge of the chair his hand raised in a questioning motion.

"Well if she is behind that is how it has to be" the CEO looked at his little brother in determination.

"Well if she collapses with stress I blame you"

"Or blame her insurance, if she has one that is…"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Just go easy on her please"

"Sure" Cold blue eyes connected with softer ones.

"Now if there is nothing else I will get back to work?"

"Okay bro, Oh by the way what would you like for dinner? I think I am ordering Italian"

"You decide, you eat most of it anyway" Kaiba commented with a smirk.

"Well I may just have hit a growth spurt" he answered with laughter before he turned and exited.

"Bye bro" he smiled back at the older and received a short and bland goodbye.

Once he passed Serenity he looked at her with pity.

"Listen Ren, if you need anything I will gladly help" he smiled at his friend at the redhead smiled back with a grateful smile.

"There is one thing… if everything goes as planned he will be taking me to Bangkok and Hong Kong next week as his personal secretary…" her brown eyes looked at the office door and back at her friend.

"Next week? But the presentation is next week!"

"Shh!" she hushed him.

"I have to go. I need you and Rebecca to finish the presentation without me and tell the teacher I am sick and that we will do the presentation together after the weekend"

"But…"

"Please Mokuba?" she held her hand clenched in front of her face and Mokuba could see she was frustrated.

"What about Joey…?"

"You have to use my phone and respond to his messages as me, I will tell him that I will stay over at your place with Rebecca and that we will work on school related things!"

"Serenity, I don't think it is a good idea" Mokuba looked at her gravely.

"I know but I have to do it…" she said. Her friend sighed, then looked at her and nodded.

"Fine… I will help" Serenity gave him an instant hug.

"Thank you…" she clenched her arms around his waist and he hugged her back.

"Don't mention it" he smiled as he released her.

"But now I better go before Seto comes out here and scolds the both of us!" She smiled at this and nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" she waved at him and sat back down, feeling a little relieved. She really wondered how those two could be related.

Later on Serenity met Joey at the hospital where their dad was still recovering. The doctors had kept him a bit longer due to him throwing up blood. They met the supervising doctor, a young one, who shook their hands politely.

"Hello Serenity and Joey I am doctor Neru, so glad you could make it"

"So how is he doing?" Serenity asked with a soft voice. Joey did not seem that interested.

"Well he is recovering but we are concerned with his body's state at this point, He has a lot of alcohol in his system and it has caused damages to his vital organs" he looked at the two siblings with pity.

"We have to keep him for at least another month" his voice was serious.

"What about expenses?" Joey said, knowing what was coming with a medical bill.

"Well what you will need to pay for is about 150.000 yen for treatment, the rest is covered by health care"

He looked at the two and noticed the reactions. Joey looked cold and Serenity just seemed happy.

"Okay… but he will get well?" she asked in concern. The doctor looked up again from his papers.

"His body is worn out by the alcohol abuse, But I have to be honest: if he does not put the alcohol away he won't have more than a few more years to live in" he pushed his glasses up and made eye contact with Joey who still did not flinch.

"Thank you doctor, can we see him now?"

"Sure… right this way" he showed them into the room where there dad was lying, fast asleep.

Serenity took his hand slowly and stroked it. It was so heavy and warm. The sound of his heavy breathing proved that his heart still functioned well. She felt tears shape in her eyes. She knew Joey had reacted naturally, and that her dad would not be in such a bad state if he did not drink so much but it still hurt her to see him like this. Joey put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, Mai will have us in her apartment for a while, we can't stay in the apartment while dad is here"

"Wh-why?" she asked softly

"We need his economic support, and if we can save gas, electricity and water this month we can pay easier next month" he said in a calm voice.

"Okay" she said softly. Joey put his arm around her neck and hugged her.

"We will be fine, don't worry" he said and Serenity could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Yeah… we will" she smiled at him and hugged him back.


	5. Hong Kong

Millenium Prophecies – Chapter 5

Summary: It has been almost two years since the ending of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series; the gang is split up and is trying to settle into their new lives as adults. This story focuses mainly on Silent shipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Serenity looked at her small – yet neatly packed - suitcase with a worried look. Luckily, everything fit perfectly in there. She had even borrowed some clothes from my. Mainly skirts since she was not blessed with bosom like Mai and could not fill out the shirts. They would be gone for 4 days and she had all her personal items in order. She nodded at herself as she texted Joey.<p>

"Hey Bro, I will be at Mokuba's and Rebecca's this week for studying, don't work too hard please. Love you, sis" she then send the message with a smiley face and grabbed her luggage.

She would have to take the bus towards Kaiba mansion and walk the rest, since she was not yet given a passcard for the area. She would have to go through the security system and show everything she owned. Once she arrived she looked up at the gate. She went to the small station in which a guard was placed and he looked at her from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Good day, I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba. I am supposed to go to the airport with him?"

"May I see identification?"

"Oh sure" she gave him a small smile as she took out her passport.

He looked at it for a few long minutes and then nodded.

"You will go through the gate and on the other side of the hedge there will be a guard to escort you to Mr. Kaiba's front hall"

"Thank you, have a nice day" she waved at him and received a rather startled.

"Same to you" back. She walked up to the hedge and a tall guard was there to receive her.

"Hello Miss Wheeler, I will just have to escort you to the front hall where you will have to go through our detectors"

"But I don't have anything-"

"Procedure miss, everyone has to do it"

"Oh… okay" she said softly. That sounded bothersome. Her soft brown eyes looked over the front hall they had to enter. It was huge. The mansion was so big it almost resembled a castle; it had a soft crème tone to the exterior walls and white windows.

Serenity thought it looked stylish. Her attention was drawn to a female guard who ushered her into a room where she had to go through a detector. She hesitantly did so and the guard nodded at her to exit on the other side. She finally entered a large room which must have been the main hall. It had a large staircase which split onto the first floor and had a giant chandelier in the dome shaped top. She dragged her suitcase after her and stopped in front of the staircases as the guards held out their hands signaling she should wait. She stood still and after a few minutes Kaiba began descending the stairs wearing a long black trench coat. Beside him was his brother as he gave him the last preaching about taking good care of school while he left. Mokuba smiled as he eyed Serenity.

"Hi Ren!" she smiled at him and diverted her eyes to Kaiba who merely stared at her.

"That's what you are going to wear?" he looked at her clothes with skepticism. Serenity adjusted her shirt a little self-conscious all off a sudden.

"Um. Yes?" He shook his head slightly as he motioned towards the guards to go outside.

"I will be right there"

He then turned to Mokuba and gave him the keys to the front door calmly.

"If I come back and any of the windows are shattered because of one of your "get together parties" You will be on boarding school from next week"

"Aw come on. It was one time!" Mokuba's voice whined.

"I don't care, if it happens again there is no excuse" he said strictly. He took his suitcase in his hand and started walking.

"We are leaving now Wheeler" he passed Serenity coldly and the redhead looked puzzled. She went through all that security just to leave again? She went to Mokuba swiftly and gave him her memory card for her phone.

"Here, if there is anything just text me on the work phone, okay?" Mokuba nodded.

"Wheeler." A strict tone accompanied the name and Serenity almost ran after him.

"Bye" she said hurriedly and followed her boss, irritation starting to get to her.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she caught up with him and he looked at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"I have a question regarding the appointments with Mr. Kuy and his partners"

"Not now, we can talk on the plane"

"But, sir…" she was interrupted when the door closed in her face and she was lead to the back of the car by a guard. She bit her lip. He was her boss, she had to contain herself. She was placed in the back of the dark limo and tried to figure out what she should do.

She had called yesterday and one of the appointments was double booked. She knew he would be mad at her but the truth was it was the only time they both had a gap. She tried to call the secretary once more and was surprised to hear that Kaiba had already called and talked to Mr. Kuy. She kind of felt relieved but also embarrassed she had not been able to handle it herself. She sighed and looked out the window as the buildings passed them by.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the airport they were lead into a private booth about the size of a large living room. She sat on the couch as Kaiba went to the touch screen to tap in their information.<p>

"I will need your passport Wheeler"

"For what?" she asked in puzzlement.

"You first name" he said calmly.

Serenity glared at his back.

"Serenity" she said in a stoic voice. He had to be joking. She knew his first name! It could not be so hard to remember.

"Very well..." he plugged it in and soon two boarding passes were printed for them. He put both boarding passes in the inner pocket of his expensive suit jacket. Serenity felt a little taken back by that.

"Um… Kaiba I can carry my own travel passes…" she said in a small voice. He looked at her with sharp blue eyes.

"I don't think so… If you are anything like your brother you will lose it in a few minutes" she took a small breath.

"Well maybe I am not that much like him, just like you are different than Mokuba" she tried to maintain a neutral tone but it came out as a little snappy.

"I would keep those remarks to myself Wheeler. You may just lose your Job…" Serenity bit her lip.

He was threatening her? He was right though. She needed the job.

"Sorry" was all she managed to let out after a few seconds. He merely smirked in a small victorious way and Serenity felt a need to kick her own butt. This was going to be a troublesome journey for her.

* * *

><p>They got on board on the plane and were given a private cabin with two separate rooms and one that had a living room touch to it. Kaiba's lifeguards stayed outside in their comfortable seats. Serenity never even knew of plane cabins, but did not complain about it.<p>

"This… is nice" she nodded in admiration before looking at Kaiba who was seated by a small working table and already had his laptop opened. He merely looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose so… at least I can get some work done" he looked back at his screen.

Serenity nodded. He really did work a lot. She sat on the small couch opposite Kaiba and crossed her legs. She looked around a bit insecurely. Was she supposed to work too? She guessed she was. She pulled out her laptop but it accidentally went through her fingers and the corner hit the table hard making a cracking sound. Kaiba instantly snapped his head up and Serenity was surprised to see his blue eyes almost wild for a second, as if the sound startled him more than an explosion.

There was silence for a second as Serenity let her mouth drop in chock. That was not supposed to happen. Would he throw her off the plane? Would he yell at her? She was fired. She knew it.

He looked up at her then at the laptop then at her again.

"You are clumsier than the mutt, and you obviously fail to fulfill your obligations" he stated calmly and seemingly amused.

Serenity felt her blood boil. She was upset about the laptop but he did not need to smile at her in a sadistic manner.

"I am sorry! But please, don't refer to my brother that way!" her voice shook a bit but it was confident enough to get her point across.

He merely shook his head as he shut his laptop.

"I will go to bed, now Wheeler" he said calmly.

"B-but I…" she got up in front of him cutting off his way to the cabin.

"I am not done talking" that part almost jumped out of her and she was surprised at herself. He looked down at her with his sharp eyes and serenity feared that he would actually get her off the plane at that point. There was a knock on the door then followed by one of the lifeguards voices.

"Is everything Okay in there Mr. Kaiba?" apparently she had spoken louder than she thought.

Serenity looked at the door and then at Kaiba with pleading eyes. "I… I am sorry Okay? I will replace the computer I promise"

"You have no money" he stated.

"I will work it off" she said calmly.

"This is not about the laptop, you simply have a bad non corporative attitude" he stated coldly.

"I am sorry, I will work on it but please don't put me off the plane" she looked at him and then at the carpet awaiting his decision. The engine was starting to warm up as the whirring sound intensified.

"All is well, we were just getting strapped in" he said then earning a small response from the guard and a goodnight. He looked from the door and back to a relieved Serenity.

"I am sorry, I will become better I promise"

"You better Wheeler, it is only going to get harder from now on, and as I said, I want results from you not excuses"

"Yes of course, thank you" he walked pass her and into his cabin before closing the door.

"Phew" Serenity held a hand to her chest. That was close. She had to restrain her temper..

* * *

><p>Kaiba laid own and put his hand on his forehead. "What a headache" he said to himself. she sure was headstrong for a sixteen year old. Why did he even hire her anyways? She was useless as a secretary, she barely knew punctuation rules by the way her work looked. Maybe he was just postponing the inevitable by giving her that job. She should be in a clothes store or something more fitting for her and her brother's simple status in society, she was simply not fit for the job. He was a little annoyed at his lack of judgment towards the girl. Maybe he had a hope that she was not as incapable of things as her brother was. Before closing his eyes he decided he would fire her once they returned to Japan. She really was not fit for that job. That was completely obvious to him now.<p>

* * *

><p>Serenity lay down on the couch, staring intensely at the screen of the computer. Luckily it was only the corner that cracked and not the entire screen. That Clumsiness. It was something which had always followed her. Now she really ha to prove herself to him, if she wanted any hope of keeping the job now. Her concern went to Mokuba and if Joey had tried to contact him. She wrote him and soon got a response.<p>

"Hey Ren, Joey wrote earlier but he still believes you are staying over. (: Oh and by the way do you know where I can buy marshmallow fluff?"

Serenity chuckled at the random addition.

"No, Not really, why?"

"Oh it is just Rebecca wants to make something called smores, apparently its very good, and well. She craves it"

"Hmm I don't know, but you may want to check the supermarket, don't let her boss you around too much, ha-ha"

"Of course not… have a good trip!"

"Thanks!" she looked out the window and saw Japan disappear in the distance her mind trying to work out what she should do to become better in working and really deserve Kaiba's respect.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours later.<strong>

Once they had landed in Hong Kong airport they were escorted to a passage which was away from the mass of common travelers. Serenity walked up to Kaiba's side and was instantly elbowed by one of the Chinese boy guards.

"Ow! What was that for?" she looked up at the tall muscular man with confusion and then at Kaiba who nodded at the guard.

"She is my secretary, but do try and keep up Wheeler" He looked at her with what resembled a sadistic smile and Serenity could do nothing but smile awkwardly as she kept up.

I would if I could but your legs are too damn long! She felt like saying that out loud, but it just crossed her mind in a stream of angry thoughts.

Once they were lead in the dark limo Kaiba sat in front of her with crossed legs an expectant look on his face.

She looked at him confused for a second.

"OH right!" she then exclaimed almost knocking Kaiba back into his seat.

"S-sorry, it is just, while you were asleep I made this!"

she held up a pink notepad covered with scribbly notes and a messy handwriting, also some random arrows were thrown in the mix. Kaiba felt a small need to mock the redhead but composed himself. She would be fired anyway.

"Well... That sure looks… interesting" his comment was with a dry tone but Serenity ignored it and took a deep breath.

"We go to the Hotel where we will have some refreshments, a little snack, at noon you have to go talk to Mr. Sayuu-Ku from South-Korea who is here on behalf of Game park enterprises, the meeting will last about 45 minutes all depending on which branches of the company he wishes to touch upon but the maximum amount of time will be 55 minutes in order for you to get to your next appointment which is late lunch with Mr. Keu from the Chinese Gaming stock market" she looked up at him then, hoping he appreciated the scheduling and that she did okay.

He merely nodded.

"That does not sound too bad" he looked at her with his sharp blue eyes and Serenity realized this was the closest she got to a praise from him.

She lit up and smiled. "Perfect!" she let out a small relieving laughter but realized by the way the young CEO looked at her that he did not appreciate it all that much.

"What is wrong?" she asked then carefully.

"Well now you can get to work on the rest of the day and tomorrow and the day after. I like things to be planned ahead"

"Well there is no reason to deal with more than two things at a time, it will just become stressful" she said in a small voice.

He shot her a glare.

"I won't become stressed, quite the contrary, things that are planned are easier to deal with"

Though Serenity did not agree she nodded and began to plan ahead for the evening. Kaiba merely looked out the window his arm crossed across his chest in the typical pose he always resumed in sitting position. Once in a while his eyes would wander to her to observe her busy small hands scribbling notes, going back and forth from the computer to her notepad.

"Why don't you just write on the computer?" he then asked his eyebrow raised in true wonder.

"Oh…um well… I just… find it easier…" she looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Really?" he asked again, his voice a bit firmer.

Serenity felt her cheeks flush.

"Well… the truth is…" she looked him in the eye with a small smile.

"I am not that good with computers. That is also why you see that many grammar errors in my work."

"How can you not be good with them? Everyone has one these days" he said in a simple flat tone his blue eyes a little strict looking.

"Well. We could not really afford it, so the only options I had to use computers were at school… still I have all my notes in handwriting. I don't like the feel of not having it physically…"

she looked up at him again but then shrugged.

"But again…I am improving"

she smiled a gentle smile and looked down again to write avoiding his gaze. He must have thought her to be an idiot, but she was being honest, that was the most respect she could show anyone in her opinion.


	6. Hong Kong part 2

Millennium Prophecies – Chapter 6

Summary: It has been almost two years since the ending of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series; the gang is split up and is trying to settle into their new lives as adults. This story focuses mainly on Silent shipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A few hours later Kaiba had finished his second meeting he exited the room with an annoyed expression on his face. He did not like things when they did not go according to his plan.

The brunette exited the elevator and went into the entrance hall of the lobby where Serenity was sitting, while on the phone.

"Yes? Oh yeah. Can you be there on the tenth at 9 45? Okay, Kaiba Corp. yes… Oh you are welcome, have a great day sir" the redhead hung up and looked up at her boss expectantly.

"Oh hi, how did it go?" she asked as she put her things in her purse.

He looked her over before nodding.

"We have to go shopping, when is my next appointment?"

With a confused expression, she pulled out her calendar and looked it over.

"In two hours sir and after that you have nothing scheduled, but we will be leaving Hong Kong after midnight" she looked up at him with her large brown eyes clearly proud that she had gotten used to organizing so quickly.

"I see… get in the car; we have to find you clothes"

"What?" she looked puzzled. She had hoped for a few hours off so she could go sightseeing.

"Apparently this Mr. Kuy is throwing some kind of party tonight and he invited me too. With an escort" Serenity looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"Wait… me?"

He looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah Wheeler… you" a mocked disappointed expression accompanied his dry comment. He turned around sharply then Serenity following closely behind him. Once outside the dark limo pulled up in front of them.

A little while later they were at a shopping mall and entered a formal clothing store.

A skinny pale woman approached them.

"Good day, how can I be at your service?"

"She needs a dress" Kaiba answered quickly.

"I do?" she looked at him a little oddly and smiled awkwardly at the woman in front of them.

She looked Serenity up and down with a scrutinizing look. "If you would follow me this way Miss" She looked back at Kaiba with a look that asked for permission but he waved her off with a casual hand, signaling she could follow.

She did hesitantly. The woman went up to the first floor of the store and Kaiba remained downstairs working on his laptop. He really never held any breaks.

She paid attention to the woman as she placed her in front of a full length mirror.

"What is your name Miss?" she asked kindly as she measured around her hips and chest.

"Serenity" she smiled softly.

"That's very pretty, I am Mio" she responded absently as she measured around her shoulders.

"Do you have anything special in mind?" she asked the teen.

"No, I mean… I am not really used to shopping for dresses"

"I see.. Hmm well I can tell you that your body shape is very versatile so I will go get a few different models for you and then you can try those on"

"Sure that sounds great" she smiled. She glanced down from the banister that crowned the entire first floor at the front hall where Kaiba was typing away on his laptop.

It was nice of him to help her get a dress. Even if he just did it because he had to look good tonight, himself. Mio appeared again carrying two black dresses, one dark blue and a dark green. They were all sleeveless and looked very sophisticated. She blushed as she was lead into a changing room, carrying the expensive clothes in her arms. After 10 minutes of struggling with getting the first dress on she finally fit it.

Serenity went out in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself awkwardly. The woman stood beside her with her head cocked to the side.

"Umm… it's very black" she said with a smile to the woman.

"You are right, and it kind of makes you look shorter even with heels"

Serenity nodded in agreement. She went into the room trying on the green dress and came out again.

"Oh that's better, just let me adjust it a bit" she went to the back of the dress and looked at Serenity in the mirror.

"So where are you and your boyfriend going tonight?" a mischevious smile accompanied her question.

"Oh we are not dating, I am his secretary" she said a bit awkwardly while laughing.

"Really? A shame, you would be a cute couple" This caused Serenity to laugh more unsure of how to comment on that.

"I don't think so… I mean, I don't think I am his type at all" She said after a long silence.

"You never know" the black-haired woman winked at her in the mirror.

"Try and turn around" she did and the woman frowned.

"Hmm it gives you no shape at all around the hips, try on the dark marine blue one" she said as she moved the black dress away she had been trying on before. Serenity went into the dressing room for the third time and took the blue dress up in her hands and felt the smooth fabric between her delicate fingers. It must have been very expensive fabric.

She then jolted. Who would pay? She could not ask that much of Kaiba after such a short time in the company. She put on the dress and noticed it had some sparkles on the chest area leading down to her waist and was less revealing than the black ones and not as tightfitting as the green one. She liked it actually.

"Well, Miss. Serenity come on out" she opened the curtain and was scrutinized by the older woman before she clapped her hands together in front of her.

"Perfect" Serenity went to the mirror and looked at herself for the longest time. The dark-blue dress was floor-length and complimented her body perfectly showing off her shoulders nicely and enhancing her hourglass figure. The only problem was that she did not see it herself.

"I hate to be a bother but... Um… do you have something… more simple?" she asked softly.

The woman, named Mio, Looked at her startled.

"My dear, that dress is perfect on you, it really compliments you" she grabbed her shoulders and looked back at her in the mirror.

Serenity looked a little insecure. "You think?"

"Definitely" she nodded determined at the young girl and held her reddish-brown hair up in a bun.

"But you need jewelry or your neck will seem naked"

"Just give her whatever; we need to get a move on" Kaiba interrupte coldly as he stood a few meters from them his phone at his ear.

"Oh yes sir, I will find some nice shoes for you and some simple jewelry, I will be right back" She quickly became less persuasive as soon as he showed up. Kaiba sure was intimidating… especially when he was annoyed. He quickly ended his conversation and looked back at Serenity.

"That's the one?" he lifted an eyebrow as he looked it over.

"Yes, Umm she said it complimented me…" she looked down at herself a bit awkwardly.

"It's fine then, go change we will be picked up in five minutes" he sounded commanding and maybe a bit stressed.

"Oh okay" she disappeared into the dressing room.

Kaiba looked after her and groaned a bit. To say it complimented her was an understatement. He suddenly shook his head. Where did that come from?

"Umm... Kaiba?" a meek voice came from the dressingroom.

"What?"

"I have a problem"

He moved closer to the dressing room. "What is it Wheeler?" he said in an uninterested voice towards the curtain separating them.

"Um… my zipper is stuck" Kaiba's blue eyes widened.

"What do you want me to do about that?" he said calmly.

"Open it?" she suggested weakly and clearly.

"I really don't want to rip it" Serenity continued.

He looked around for the woman who had been helping Serenity but could not see her.

"Fine, turn your back towards the curtain" he moved halfway into the booth. And watched her turn her back on him and showed the issue at hand. The zipper was well stuck into the fabric and his long fingers began to fumble with the top of the corset like upper dress.

"Lift your hair so I can see what I am doing"

"Yes of course" she lifted her mane and Kaiba noticed she had a citrus scent to her hair. Again he shook his head shortly and fumbled with the zipper. He looked ahead and hoped there was a mirror but there was not, so he could not really tell anything by her facial expression. He could imagine she was embarrassed though.

Serenity wrinkled her eyebrows in embarrassment. Why did she even ask? He must have thought her to be an idiot.

Kaiba finally managed to get the zipper up and he accidentally pulled it all the way to her bra causing Serenity to jolt slightly.

"Thank you! That will be fine" she said quickly.

He simply nodded and went outside the booth to face the saleswoman who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Kaiba sincerely hoped his embarrassment was not showing on his cheeks.

He simply glared at her. "Well hurry and finish up, we have not got all day" she nodded and disappeared into the booth with shoes and jewelry. Serenity appeared shortly after fully dressed and with a soft smile on her face. Kaiba had his usual composed face and turned his attention to the saleswoman. He handed her a magnetic credit card.

"Put it on the company's expense list"

"Yes sir" the woman bowed slightly and the three of them began to descend the stairs. They went to the counter and the woman put the receipt in the large black bag before handing the magnetic card to Kaiba.

"Thanks for shopping here and have a great date tonight" Kaiba glared at her, then at Serenity, who looked clueless.

"We are going" he said shortly. Serenity followed after giving the woman a slightly panicked smile.

"Mr. Kaiba wait" she said as she carried the bag in her hand.

"Listen I did not say to her we were going on a date" she felt she needed to clarify that.

"I believe you, that would be ridiculous, now get in the car" Serenity felt a bit offended but supposed she should not be.

On their way back to the hotel Kaiba looked at her.

"I will go to meet up with someone concerning the Chinese stocks, they called earlier and said they would need my signature on some reforms for the new importation companies, you can stay at the hotel meanwhile" she nodded. Was he angry with her? Was that why he had been on the phone?

Once back at the hotel she put her things on her bed and took out the laptop Kaiba Corp had provided her with. She might as well try to call someone. She listened to the familiar Skype sound as she tried to call Ryou in Egypt at first but did not get through to him. She heard a loud metallic sound, almost as if something was interfering with the signal. Egypt must have awful internet connection. She then tried to call Mokuba and succeeded in getting through.

Mokuba appeared on the screen.

"Serenity! Hey, how are you?" he smiled brightly and Rebecca launched at him from behind startling the dark-haired teen.

"Hey move over, I want to be in the picture too, hi there Ren!" Mokuba glared annoyed at the blonde but then addressed Serenity. "How's Hong Kong?"

"Umm it's good; we are going to a reception tonight so that is pretty exciting." She smiled at the boy on the screen. No need to tell them there would be no sightseeing.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked then staring seriously back through the screen.

"Oh it is nothing I think I just… annoyed your brother a little" she looked a little insecurely back at the screen and Mokuba.

"What did you say?" He looked interested back at her.

"It was just a misunderstanding… The woman in the store thought we were a couple, its nothing else, and then when we went to leave she told us to have a good date"

"Ouch" Rebecca commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Did he say anything to it?" Mokuba asked afterwards.

"Well I said I had not said anything to her about a date and then he responded that he believed me and it would be ridiculous if we were a couple"

"What an ass" Rebecca said coldly.

"Hey! That's my brother you are talking about" Mokuba exclaimed at the blonde before turning back to Serenity.

"To be honest I think you embarrassed him, but just try and forget it, it will ease the tension"

"Okay, I will try, thanks Mokuba, umm but how are you guys doing?"

"We are halfway through the project and we are currently working on getting your part finished"

"Thank you so much guys, I am really grateful for this" her smiled showed that she meant every word.

"No problem Ren, you have after all helped me whenever I was stuck with AP French" Mokuba smiled at her.

She grinned back at this. "You guys are awesome"

"We know" Rebecca rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards the camera nonchalantly.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Rebecca asked exited.

"I actually don't know, I think it was one of his contacts here who is throwing something where they all exchange business cards and stuff"

"Well that's dull" Mokuba commented with a less than exited expression.

"I guess so, but it is the least I can do since he hired me, Oh guys before I forget have you heard from Joey?"

She asked in a nervous manner. She was paranoid that he would want to actually call her. Then they would have trouble.

"Well I just texted him and said that you needed to focus on your assignment" Rebecca said casually.

"And?" she asked nervously.

"He was cool, but he just reminded you that you guys were going out to eat next week, and that you needed to talk with him about apartment or something like that"

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Serenity seemed like she zoned out for a few seconds.

"Ren?" Mokuba asked.

"Um you know what guys, I have to go, I will talk to you tomorrow" she smiled at them and waved.

"Okay take care" they both said in unison.

Serenity bit her lip. They had to find an apartment soon. They could not stay at Mai's for too long. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She needed to rest for a little while.

He knocked on the hotel door loudly and after a minute a very groggy Serenity opened the door and looked at him.

"Oh Kaiba!" she instantly was awake and just blinked at him dumbly.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked in a very low tone. Sleeping in working hours was not something he was too happy about.

"A little sir" she replied honestly.

"How may I help?" she said shortly after becoming aware that her boss was displeased.

"Get ready, we are leaving in an hour"

"An hour?" she said loudly. She needed more time.

"Yes, and with us talking it is more likely you have 58 minutes, now hurry" he said coldly as he turned and went towards his own room to get ready.

Serenity ran to the bathroom to turn the water on. She hated being stressed. She quickly washed up and dried her hair in about 15 minutes and after that she stumbled around trying to find her bag from the store. Once she located it she put the dress on quickly along with shoes and jewelry.

She brushed her hair and dried it again to get it to poof a little. She looked herself in the mirror of the room and found she liked the dress even more than she thought at first. She looked at her face and found she could have used just a little mascara to enhance her eyes a bit but she brushed the thought off.

She had to pull herself together. A knock was heard on the door and she opened it. She was ready just in time.

Kaiba was looking down at her expectantly and Serenity could not help but look over his suit. He wore a plan black tuxedo which really showed off his tall lean figure. He wore a dark blue tie and black leather shoes. She found that he actually looked handsome.

He looked down at her through his darkened blue eyes. He could not deny that she looked decent in the dark blue dress, not that he would ever say that out loud. She had a bit more height thanks to the shoes the woman in the store had brought her, so she didn't seem so tiny beside him.

He groaned inwardly. He had not meant to sneer at the girl back then at the store, but he just did not want her to spread untrue rumors. It was surprising how fast rumors spread in a city as large as Hong Kong.… He looked as she locked the door to her room and afterwards turned against him.

"There, I am all set" She smiled and he nodded at her.

"Fine, now let's go" once they were in the car Kaiba began talking about the party itself.

"Now when we get there, there are a lot of important people, so I will need you to write down everything" Serenity nodded seriously. She had a small notebook in her purse.

"Some men will probably approach you and if they do you just say that you are with me" she nodded again.

Once there they took an elevator up along with another couple of people and an older man probably in his forties looked at Seto along with his young escort, she could not be much older than 20.

"Well Hi there Kaiba, great to see you"

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Enu" Kaiba commented coldly while looking ahead.

"Now why so rude? The last time we met we exchanged some great ideas"

"The last time we met you copied my entire design for the new duel monsters simulator" the young brown-haired man corrected him still not looking at him.

"What, but I-"

"Don't bother, I don't associate with frauds" He still did not lend him a look and Serenity was glad she was not the target of his words as she kept silent by his side. The elevator door opened and Kaiba went into the room followed closely by Serenity. The entire room almost exploded as people hoarded around Kaiba to get him their business cards. Serenity thought it looked amusing since they were all at least ten years older than Kaiba. She just stood back and let her boss handle it all. 10 minutes later she was carrying around 68 business cards from European, Asian and American gaming companies. Kaiba looked at her as she fumbled with getting them all to fit in the cardholder.

"Crazy old men" He commented. Serenity looked at him and could not help but smile. He looked bored, that was the best way to describe the look on his face at this point.

"Well you sure are popular with them, not to mention their dates" Kaiba looked at her with questioning eyes then looked around and saw she was right. Most of the women were staring directly at him while their older partners were busy chitchatting about economic issues and what yacht they were going to buy next week.

"Do you want some punch?" a waiter with a horribly grown moustache showed up beside them and Kaiba looked angrily at him for coming so close.

"No thanks we are good" Kaiba scoffed as calmly as he could muster.

"Nothing at all young Miss?" he looked at her with an inquiring look.

"No thanks" she held her hand up for him and he disappeared.

"Our table is over there" Kaiba nodded towards the center of the room which was being dusted off with a feathered brush by a distressed male waiter. Once they approached the table the waiter pulled back to pull out Serenity's chair.

"Good evening Miss. What may I get you?" he asked politely, as he leaned forth.

"Uhm, what salads do you have?" she smiled at him.

"We have an excellent crab salad" he said. She nodded and handed the menu to him. After ordering she looked over at Kaiba with a smile.

"I did not know it was an restaurant we were invited too"

"We were not really, I decided it earlier this morning after the meeting, The thing is that if I let people know I will be showing up then that mass of people before would have been quadrupled in size" he poured some wine into his glass and motioned towards her with the bottle.

"No thank you" she said with a soft smile. He merely placed the bottle back and took the glass in his hand. She looked at him and found he looked really elegant with the large wineglass in his hand. It was not weird he was a sought after bachelor. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You listening, Wheeler?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I am just… sorry" she smiled.

"I said that once we are done here we will go to the hotel get our things together and then go to Bangkok"

"Yes sir, do you need me to take any notes while we are here?" she looked at him.

"For now, just enjoy your dinner" he looked at her shortly before looking at his watch. He did not seem to enjoy being there.

"Will we have time for sightseeing in Bangkok Sir?" she asked trying to break the silence.

He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Probably not, have you been told to bring home souvenirs for the m- your brother?" he was tempted to say mutt but figured he should not.

"What? No-I just… don't remember ever travelling before this, I find this very exiting" she said and looked at him with a calm smile.

He looked at her coolly. "It is not that big a deal, it is business after all. It becomes dull"

"Yeah but you see things you know… it must be interesting" The CEO looked at her bored. "It is overrated" he stated.

"That's a shame, I think you just haven't met the right people, you should bring Mokuba next time"

"He is not that interested in the company, He would just wander of somewhere and not show up until I sent some guards after him"

"Hm. I never thought him to be the irresponsible type" she took a sip of her mineral water and looked over at him.

"He is not, but he has his moments where he is childish"

"Sounds like Joey" she added then. Kaiba looked amused for a very short second.

"He is nowhere as bad as the mu- your brother though"

"He matured a lot from when you met last" she said in a voice that was not meant to sound snappy but probably did.

"I would like to see that before I believe it, if he is that mature, he would make enough money so that you would not have to work too" he said in a cold tone. Serenity looked at him with frozen eyes. That was below the belt.

"Not everyone can make enough money even if they do work a lot" Serenity said back calmly. She knew she was playing with fire.

He did not look impressed and he merely sat back as their food arrived.

"Besides it is my own choice to work. He told me not to because of school but for me it was more important to stay in the apartment than getting good grades" she did not have to add that they still had to stay at Mai's apartment.

"Why am I not surprised?" he regarded the inside of his wineglass and looked at her smugly. It bugged Serenity.

"Well we were not fortunate to be born to wealth, but we are working our asses off to have a decent living!"

She held her hand to her mouth as she realized she had said it out loud and had drawn attention to herself. She felt a terrible blush rise to her cheeks.

"So you do indeed have some of his bad temper" Kaiba concluded as he took another zip of his wine.

"It does not have to do with temper, it has to do with… fairness, and you cannot make those claims about him. Not if you never bothered to really get to know him" she looked at him with eyes that were somewhat teary and Kaiba looked a bit disturbed at her for a moment.

"I don't really bother unless I have a genuine interest in knowing the person and for your information I "worked my ass" off as well, and earned my position" he looked back at her calmly.

"You still… cannot judge people like that, it's unkind"

"Well I have never really crested myself as a kind person" he looked her straight in the eye.

Serenity felt her heart sink at that. "Well I think there is more to you than you let on, and being judgmental towards other people is not aiding in the good direction" Kaiba looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "Don't go thinking you can change me or my opinions Wheeler, I am a business man at heart"

Serenity made an inner comment, doubting that he had one.

"Well you should still give people a chance, even if you don't like them at first"

"That's fine, now eat your dinner Wheeler, we cannot stay here for too long"

She blushed again. He was implying she spoke too much. She who was always so quiet otherwise, but she was different around him. She spoke more.

She poked at her food feeling a bit embarrassed. It felt as if he was looking down at her brother AND herself.

An elder man came up to them and looked down at the young CEO.

"Well young Seto, a pleasure to see you once again"

"Hello Mr. Harris" Kaiba said mechanically very annoyed that the elder mad had not use his last name.

"Who is this lovely lady you brought with you today?" he looked over at Serenity and she smiled back sheepishly.

"My secretary, Miss Wheeler, what do you want?" he looked at the older with serious blue eyes wanting him to get to the point.

"Well I have heard that the booming popularity in your products in the U.S have caused a decrease in some of your stocks in the Asian market and I was wondering if you would be interested in a small trade." He looked at the other with eager eyes.

"Not really, especially not when I am dining" he looked coldly at the other who retreated quickly.

"So that's what it is about" Serenity said out loud.

"What?" he asked before he ate a small portion of his lobster.

"It is really just a way to meet and trade stocks and show of your economic muscles" she said as she looked at the young man across the table.

"Kind of I guess" he shrugged as he took a piece of bread.

"But who are you interested in then?" she cocked her head curiously.

"None of them, I am merely here because the man who invited me has control over a lot of the Chinese stocks and if he thinks I like him he will most likely buy my stocks to win my trust"

"You talk about it like it some kind of shady business" she looked at him with weird eyes.

"Most of these men have made their money of not so innocent deals; I am just going to pretend I don't know of it"

Serenity looked at him in awe. He was ignoring potential lawbreakers.

"How long do we have?" he asked then out of nowhere shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Um well our plane is leaving in 5 hours so I suppose we can spend an hour more here before we will have to leave to get our luggage in for check-in at a proper time" The CEO nodded.

"You can relax Sir, no problem; I will keep a check on time"

"Oh I am relaxing. Wheeler" he looked at her with his cobalt eyes.

"It has been a while since I even sat down like this to eat" he commented as he poured some more red wine.

"Well that can't be healthy don't you ever sit down and eat with Mokuba?" she asked sincerely curious.

"Well not that it concerns you, but Mokuba prefers to eat alone, like me"

"I see… Guess it is just my upbringing then" she smiled a bit sheepishly. He merely glanced at her before he proceeded to eat his lobster and Serenity began to eat as well thinking he would appreciate she shut up for a while. She did not usually talk that much. She guessed she was afraid she would bore him or something like that.

"Does Mokuba ever talk about me?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her curiously before taking a piece of lobster in his mouth.

"No... Why"

"Well it is just, I mean I have thought about it before and we have never had the chance to really meet each other before all this"

"That is true"

"It is just… I kind of feared I would do a bad job at this but I am still here…"

"Indeed you are" he looked over at her hoping she had a point. He still planned to fire her but she did not need to know that.

"I… Just wanted to say thank you. You are a good boss" she smiled as she raised her glass of water to him.

Kaiba had genuine surprise on his face as he lifted his wine with a serious expression.

"And you Ms. Wheeler are a decent secretary" This caused Serenity to laugh out in a genuine laughter causing the room to turn their attention towards their table. Serenity became self-conscious for a few seconds and was about to apologize when Kaiba said sternly.

"What? Has it been that long since you heard a laughter that is not faked?"

Serenity looked over at the older in awe. The other tables quickly went back to their conversations.

"Let us go Wheeler" Kaiba got up and began walking towards the elevator. Serenity followed close. To her it seemed Kaiba both hated and loved the business world. Or maybe he just hated his competitors. Serenity glanced at him in the elevator swiftly.

He then glared back down at the redhead..

"What" she looked at him again and could not help but smile and feel a small laughter work its way up her body.

"Nothing, it was just funny to see their faces when you told them off"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"They are snobbish" He said in an annoyed tone.

Serenity nodded at this. Snobbish was the exact word Joey had used about Kaiba those years ago, but she did not really see any of it now though. And when Joey had talked about Kaiba being a workaholic it was probably because he needed to in order to take proper care of Mokuba, and if work was all you ever did then how do you suddenly go and become a social party animal.

"But thank you for telling them off" her voice was small, and somewhat grateful.

"Of course I did, they were bothering me, now let us just get our things and get to the airport" he said in a seemingly tired voice.

"Yeah, let us" she agreed with a small smile.

A few hours later they were on their way to Bangkok, and serenity felt the food she had eaten earlier was tiring her out. She sat down in her seat beside Kaiba and strapped herself in. Kaiba looked at her swiftly with a raised eyebrow as she looked over the safety manual.

"You are kidding right?" he said shortly.

She looked at him. "Well. I just wanted to make sure I do everything it says, better safe than sorry"

Kaiba shook his head. She sure was jumpy. He found that the hands which held the manual were well kept and nice looking. She did not have those long intensely painted nails that some women had and made them look tacky, but her hands were well-kept and modest. She looked up at him and met his eyes briefly. She gave a soft smile.

"You all right?" she asked and Kaiba was taken aback by this.

"Yeah, yeah why would I not be?" He said defensively.

"Oh no, I just…. Never mind me, I am just a little tired..…" she smiled a bit before she put back her manual and sat back in her seat. Kaiba nodded before he pulled out his laptop and commenced work, cutting off the world around him as usual.

Somehow Serenity could not help but smile a little bit.


	7. Bangkok

The pretty red-haired girl was resting her head against the cold glass of the cabin window. Kaiba looked at her with a scrutinizing look, measuring and trying to comprehend her. She was a bit temperamental but he decided it was the good kind of temper. That everyone needed to make a statement for themselves.

She moved in her sleep making a small sound which sounded uneasy. The CEO looked outside through the window, and eyed a dark cloud in the horizon. It had thunder and lightning coming out from it reflecting onto his cobalt eyes. Tropical storms were not uncommon in Thailand, he knew that much. He looked up at the speaker system and soon a warning came from the captain that there would be some turbulence.

His eyes looked with worry out at the weather. Wheeler sure would make a scene if she saw that kind of weather. He let his eyes glance to her, seeing that she was fast asleep. He then reached over to pull down the blinds which could be pulled to prevent sunlight to come in at daytime. He looked down to check she was not aware he was there and grabbed onto the blind to pull it, when suddenly the entire plane encountered some sort of air loop which caused the entire machine to jolt and Kaiba to levitate a good ten centimeters and slam onto Serenity.

The startled teen awoke to find her boss not so elegantly draped across her. After a few long seconds Kaiba sat up quickly beside her. Serenity was still startled and looked questioning at him.

"What… what happened?"

"Air loops" he said calmly trying to get over the fact he had been on top of her.

"Air what?" Hysteria began to claim Serenity's voice as she looked outside.

"What is that!" she pointed towards the storm Kaiba had looked at earlier and he shrugged.

"Just a little bad weather"

"A little bad? It looks like Armageddon out there!" she yelled as she looked at him with fright in her eyes.

"Easy Wheeler, The pilot is one of the best in the world, he knows what he is doing" His blue eyes connected with her enlarged eyes that were showing she really was afraid.

"Please, there must be someone we can talk to; there must be procedures on this"

"Wheeler calm down!" Kaiba raised his voice. He was becoming fed up. Serenity shook her head and undid her belt before she got up and aimed for the door to the plane's main cabin, when a second loop hole shook the plane and tilted the cabin. Serenity stumbled across the room before she hit the floor hard on her shoulder.

Kaiba reacted instantly by unbuckling his belt and getting up. Another loophole almost made him levitate but he grabbed onto the seat and then leaped across the room to Serenity. She looked up at him terrified and in obvious pain. He helped her stand and she then shrunk in pain when she noticed the throbbing in her shoulder.

"You see what you did!" Kaiba looked at her with annoyance but was then made aware they were still in the storm when yet another loop hole made Serenity loose her balance. He grabbed onto her and led her back to the seats easily placing her in her seat and buckling her belt all whilst there were occasional jolts of the plane. Serenity looked at him with admiration that he was so calm all while clutching her sore shoulder and noticed how focused he was, his hair remaining in that perfect haircut all along. He looked up at her then with an annoyed expression.

"Don't. Do that!" his blue eyes widened with anger and Serenity really felt that anger go through her. Or maybe it was her shoulder.

"I… I am sorry… "She looked down and felt tears dribble down her cheeks suddenly.

Kaiba leaned back and looked at her startled. He was not that rough. What was this girl's problem? She was just supposed to do as he said. And even that she could not. Now she was weeping, and what was he supposed to do?

"I am sorry Kaiba, It won't happen again" she managed to say after a few minutes.

"Just… stop crying dammit" he looked down at his knees not wanting to look directly at her. There was a long silence after that and once again Serenity felt embarrassment creep in on her. Her look was directed straight ahead. A few small loopholes followed then and after that they were out of the bad weather. Serenity did not dare looking him in the eye and instead she folded her hands in her lap.

"You know, I am not that keen on flying in planes either" he said while looking out at the still darkened sky.

"Really?" she asked surprised. He nodded at her.

"Well. You are sort of putting your life in someone else's hands" He said calmly.

Serenity nodded. He was giving her a bit of credit though she panicked.

"You know… I have always been nervous compared to Joey, I never really do spontaneous things, I never even travelled before this…" Kaiba looked at her then.

"Well your brother's weakness is that precisely. He does not consider. That is why he always gets himself in trouble"

To Kaiba's surprise, Serenity nodded at this.

"He can be a bit stubborn, but I love him, he always fended for me and took care of me you know" she smiled at this. Kaiba looked back at her with an understanding expression. His duty to Mokuba was protection as well. Though he had security people for that too.

The Mutt and he at least both had their siblings' well-being in mind.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, our landing in Bangkok airport will be shortly" a short voice sounded over the speakers.

"Oh great!" Serenity said with joy in her voice.

"I can't wait to see Thailand!"

He looked at her shortly. "Yeah… it will be interesting… apparently we will go through one of the temples with my business contact, something about good karma"

Serenity looked at him with large childlike eyes.

"The temples! Oh I can't wait to see them, this is going to be exiting" The brown-haired man looked surprised but nodded with a calm expression.

"You really are easily entertained Wheeler" he commented. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose, but still! Bangkok, just wait till my brother-" she paused.

Kaiba looked as she looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh the other hand I don't know if it will be a good idea to tell him"

"He does not know anything at all about your job at Kaiba Corp?" He rested his hand in his palm.

"N-no…" she looked down and Kaiba noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable. People probably did not notice this about him but he was always aware of people around him and a pretty good judge at peoples' emotional state.

"Don't be upset about that, it will give you valuable experience in the end" He said in a voice Serenity did not feel intimidated by. Kind of a weird feeling but she welcomed it.

"I really hope that" she smiled at him. "I just have to adjust myself to learning new things… It's always so much easier when you have a textbook telling you what to do" Kaiba almost smiled at this comment.

Manuals. How simple-minded.

"You must learn to work independently, the sooner the better" he said calmly.

"I will try, I also want to prove to Joey that I can contribute"

"I will teach you then" he said indifferently.

Serenity looked at him with large surprised eyes and he merely stared back stupidly at her.

"What?"

"Th-thank you" she finally said realizing how idiotic she must have looked.

"It's nice of you" she smiled gratefully at him and Kaiba suddenly felt his face becoming hot once again and found he had to look down at his hand.

Serenity seemed a bit concerned for a second. "Is everything okay?" her voice was careful.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Probably just the wine I had earlier" he said as he put his forehead in his hand and rubbed his temples.

"Oh… I will ask them to get us some water then"

"Sure… go ahead" he waved his hand signaling she could get up.

He looked after her as she disappeared into the next cabin.

"What the hell was that" he mumbled to himself. She just thanked him. That was all. He looked out the window his blue eyes observing the star filled sky.

Domino City

"Mai I am home!" Joey shot the door behind him and went into his girlfriend's apartment.

When he did not hear any response he was a little confused. Then he noticed the shower was turned on. Joey smirked in a naughty manner and went up to the bathroom door.

"guess who!" he slammed the door open startling Mai who stood in the shower cabin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and was about to launch it at him until she recognized the intruder.

"Joey don't do that!" she yelled half laughing as she pulled the shower curtain tightly closed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you" he pouted at the shower curtain and Mai poked out her head which had a purple shower cap covering her golden locks.

"You sure did baby, but you are not getting any sex tonight"

"Aww... That's not fair!" he grabbed the shower curtain and stepped forth accidentally slipping on the soapy tile and falling on his butt.

OW!" he whimpered as he connected with the hard floor. Mai looked at him in shock.

"Oh baby, Sorry" she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her voluptuous body before she kneeled by her boyfriend's side.

"I am sorry" she helped him sit up properly and Joey looked at her, then her breasts then back up at her.

"You are forgiven"

"My breasts makes you forget everything don't they?" she said with a laughter.

"Yup" he smiled broadly and Mai leaned down to kiss her boyfriend deeply.

"So… how was your day?" she got up and pulled Joey up from the ground.

He seemed to fall silent. "They are going to fire me"

"What…Why?" She held onto his face and made him look at her.

"They have to cut down on employees, money is tight right now"

"Oh Joey… first your dad and now this…" she hugged him and put her nose to his neck.

"I will help you out, I promise" she said with a soft voice all while stroking his neck.

"Thanks baby, things are really bad for some reason, guess it is just a bad period in my life…" he hung his head and Mai looked at him concerned.

"Hey… how about we go into the kitchen and have a snack? Then after that we can go out and look for a new job for you"

Joey chuckled. "Who would want me? I don't have qualifications for anything" Mai kissed his cheek.

"You have plenty Hun, come on now, worry after you have gotten some food" Mai pulled Joey into the kitchen, her body still only covered by a towel.

She placed Joey on a chair by the small dining table and moved to the counter of the kitchen where she quickly prepared a sandwich for her distressed boyfriend. At times Mai was more conscious about the age gap between them. She was aware Joey was only just starting his young adulthood whereas she was further along in the process, and yes sometimes it frustrated her, and she was tempted to call him childish, but in all honesty Joey had never had the chance to act childish in his home. He always had to look after Serenity and be careful around his dad. And now she would be determined to get him a job. She finished the sandwich and just around that time she felt Joey's hands squeeze her buttocks in affection. She giggled loudly and felt Joey place his lips on her neck.

"I am so lucky to have a girl like you" he whispered and kissed her cheek. Mai smiled at this. A big reason she liked Joey was because he treated her like a girl. Not like a body with big breasts. Her previous partners had not bothered getting to know her properly and that quickly made her loose interest in them.

She smiled and turned, her hands wrapped around a wheat bread sandwich. She bit into it and chewed. Joey frowned.

"Well you have to be faster than that" her mouth made a sinister smile and Joey looked down. He pulled her towel down from her breasts and leaned in.

"I could say the same to you" he kissed her left breast gently and Mai smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" her nose buried in his blonde hair and they stood there for a while just holding onto each other.

"You know you will have to talk to Serenity about your dad right?" she whispered after some silence.

"Yeah… I just don't want to upset her even further" his voice was small. He did not care much about his father but he care for his sisters state of emotion.

*******************************************************************************'

Serenity looked out at the lively city of Bangkok as she sipped on a cup of tea. Kaiba had gone for a few hours, asking her to stay behind so she could get some work done. Her phone rang and she answered it casually.

"Hello? Oh hi Mokuba!"

"Ren! I have good news and bad news!" Mokubas voice came on in the other end and serenity felt nervous suddenly.

"What happened?"

"Well… Joey called earlier, and I had to pick it up you know…"

"What did you say?" she asked back.

"I said you were using the bathroom, but he really needs to talk to you"

"Oh god… what do I do… If I call from here he can see the number is foreign"

"No, not if you use the work phone, none of the Kaiba numbers show up, since they are confidential"

"Are you sure?" she asked while biting her lip.

"I guarantee it"

"Okay, I will try that" she nodded as she looked out at the surrounding buildings with concern.

"Good, oh and the good news…"

"Yes?"

"We finished the project AND made a cake without burning the house down" Serenity was about to chuckle at how thrilled Mokuba sounded.

"The-that's great! Save some for me will you?" she smiled at her friend's obvious joy.

"Sure thing!" in the back ground she thought she could hear Rebecca yelling. Mokuba sighed.

"Take care Ren, I will go help Rebecca with the dishes"

"Yeah… you do that. We will talk later" she hung up and smiled to herself. It seemed to her that Mokuba really liked the American girl. How sweet. She took her phone and quickly pressed in Joey's cell phone number.

A few hours later Kaiba returned to the hotel and went to knock on Serenity's door when he suddenly noticed a sound from inside. He held his hand back and leaned his head closer to listen. The girl was weeping. He looked down at the ground swiftly before he knocked in an awkward loud manner, trying to convince himself she had no right to waste work time crying over personal issues. A few long seconds passed and he merely stood and waited not commenting on anything and then finally the door opened. For a few milliseconds Kaiba noticed the red eyes, the messy hair and the obviously upset expression on the young girls face. The words that followed were a surprise to them both though.

"We should go look at the city"

Serenity looked at him in surprise.

"Oh. Okay I just need to get some things together, I will be right there"

"I will be in the lobby" He nodded at her and she smiled back.

"Yes, of course. I will hurry" her smile plastered her entire face and Kaiba found it to be a better alternative than her red eyes.

Serenity hurried. She did not expect him to want to go for sightseeing but she was not going to ask further questions. She needed to get her mind of Joey. He had nearly figured she was lying. He insisted on seeing her and talk to her about the apartment. His visit to their father had not gone well. Apparently their father had been aggressive because he could not get any alcohol and he had sworn terribly at Joey and even Mai who was in the same room, calling her terribly names and saying that she was exploiting Joey. And though she was upset, the tears did not come until joey suggested she should go live with their mother for the remaining time she had in high school. She did not want to leave Domino, and especially not go back to the terribly school she was at. That had brought up a lot of emotions she thought were behind her but apparently they filled more than she expected. She brushed her hair quickly and then moved to find something to wear. She pulled on a black tank top and dark blue capris along with some black slippers she had borrowed from Mai before she left. She brought a small purse and a notebook in case she would have to write anything down.

She put her hair in a loose ponytail since the weather in Bangkok seemed to be very humid.

She met Kaiba in the lobby and they both set to go outside. Kaiba had a short conversation with the man who would show them around and soon they set off for the large hummer cars that would transport them.

"Where are we heading?" she asked curiously.

Kaiba looked at her swiftly his eyes swiftly noticing the legs which were for once not covered

"Not a place where you will be allowed to enter in those clothes" he responded calmly before looking her in the eye.

"W-what?"

"We are going to a temple Wheeler, one of the largest ones in Bangkok, the one with the emerald Buddha?"

"Oh…" she felt slight embarrassed. Her clothing was definitely not appropriate then. When they arrived one of the tourist guides lent her a t-shirt to cover herself a bit. She went towards Kaiba and the bodyguards with an exited smile and for a second Kaiba felt it was a good decision to bring Wheeler along. They entered the golden gates, the body guards wearing civilian clothes so they did not gather to much attention. Serenity did not realize it, but she might just have sparked some of Kaiba's curiosity. He really did not bother to go out when he was traveling or see the inhabitants of the cities he visited. The tourist guide eagerly showed them around, so they could see the beautiful paintings and admire the mighty structures of the capital. Once they arrived to the main temple where the emerald Buddha was they had to take of their shoes, which they did calmly, serenity was a bit nervous. She had never been in a Buddhist temple. Once in there, Serenity suddenly tripped on the last step of the staircase. Kaiba looked at her calmly.

"Wheeler. Relax" His voice sounded slightly annoyed and Serenity nodded eagerly. "Sorry" she smiled and Kaiba found he had to turn his eyes away from the redhead for the second time. Annoying Wheeler. They walked around the jade figure and serenity thought it to be beautiful.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" he responded coldly.

"Is it not amazing how long time it must have taken to create all this?" her voice was full of awe and after a few seconds silence he responded.

"I suppose"

A Buddhist monk walked towards them and placed some prayer beads around their necks. Kaiba looked with widened eyes at him but was not rude enough to reject the present. Serenity smiled and held her hands clasped together as she bowed slightly as she had observed people did a lot. Kaiba turned to the guide who was showing them around to ask about the beads.

"Oh well that's a blessing. For a long and healthy life together" he smiled at the tall Japanese and the red-haired girl.

"What.. you mean?-" Serenity looked at Kaiba a little nervously.

""This is getting annoying" he said in a stoic voice but Serenity could tell he meant it. The guide seemed oblivious and merely observed the monk as he walked around.

"I am sure they mean well by this" She smiled at Kaiba and he looked at her unimpressed.

"Of course…but still, we should get moving again" Serenity nodded and soon they were out again examining the surrounding buildings along the grand palace. Serenity observed her boss and noticed he seemed a bit more relaxed and to her it was nice to see him in other surroundings than work. They came to a part of them temple which had taken in tiger cubs. She had heard of monks taking in tigers and raising them. Kaiba was getting a bit annoyed at how close the body guards were to them.

"We will be fine on our own for an hour"

The body guards exchanged looks for a few seconds but then followed suit and went to get an ice cream not too far away.

"I did not expect that" Serenity said then making the brown-haired man turn.

"Well believe it or not, I can defend myself, not as aggressively as your brother though" he commented smirking.

Serenity laughed a bit at this.

"Well I must admit it is nice, I can feel their eyes on me at all times, and I am not even their boss"

"Well.. I pay them for it, but I also pay them to give me space" he strode towards one of the cages when he noticed movement. Serenity joined him and she eyed a white tiger cub. She was about to whine at how cute it was, no bigger than a large puppy and with white eyes.

"is it all alone?" Serenity asked at Kaiba.

He shrugged. "It should not be" after that a young monk entered the cage and the cub ran to him obediently and purred as it was picked up. Serenity felt her heart beat faster. She had never been so close to a tiger cub. And a white one to add to it.

"You want to hold it?" the monk asked as he exited the cage. She looked at him terrified.

"May I?" she felt almost nervous as the young man passed her the cub and helped her hold it properly. It patted on her neck with its paws and Serenity laughed softly when it batted its tail at her.

Kaiba stood at a safe distance. "Would you like to pet it?" Serenity directed her voice towards her boss who shook his head.

"No, I will pass, Animals are not that fond of me" he was not much for animals but he was glad that Wheeler got an experience out of it. His blue eyes were then drawn to a nearby bush where a light reflected back, from a camera lens if he was not mistaking. He said a few unpleasant words in Japanese and then took the red head by the arm.

"Let's go, we are being followed" the guards reacted fast and instantly went to the bush to pull out the journalist who look at them a bit smugly. Serenity gave the cub back and was pulled along by Kaiba.

"Did He follow us from Japan?" Serenity asked in awe.

"Probably" he growled and aimed for the exit of the temple area. Two guards surrounded them, and Serenity noticed that there was a tension coming from her boss. Maybe this was the reason he did not really go out when he travelled?

When they were in the large black car Seto took out his phone and called Kaiba Corp head office in Japan and angrily but calmly told the press department about the incident, and letting them know that he wanted the journalist pursued. He hung up.

"I am sorry about that" Serenity said.

"Why? It is not your fault or anything…" He looked at her calmly.

"I just… I was the one who suggested you should do something not work related… It is just not to say how the press makes those things look" she looked in her lap guiltily and Kaiba was silent for a while.

"Don't worry yourself Wheeler, let me handle these things" He said and Serenity felt a sort of comfort in those words, Even if they were not intended for it.

Back at the hotel Serenity had printed some of her work and went to her boss' room and knocked.

She entered right after and the young CEO looked at her quickly from his spot on the bed where he was typing.

"Hi…" she smiled at him and he looked up at her attentively.

"I just… want to say I had a great day, and I hope you did too" She felt her cheeks flush but ignored it

"It was fine" Kaiba look at her. "It was actually not bad at all"

Serenity smiled and put down her notes. "Here are the notes from last week, I hope you like it"

"You are getting better, I am sure it is fine" Kaiba nodded at her. She almost waltzed her way back to her room, exited that Kaiba felt she was improving.

Once in her room she sat down on her bed and was about to prepare a bath when suddenly she looked at her phone and found a message from Mokuba that read

"Urgent about your dad" she furrowed her eyebrows and decided to call him. What could possibly have happened within a few hours from her conversation with Joey?


	8. Tigers and temples

Kaiba went towards Wheelers hotel room still fixing his tie. Their last appointment was in 30 minutes and then they would be heading back home. He knocked on the door and raised an eyebrow when he heard stumbling. Was she sleeping again? She better not. He commented mentally.

"Wheeler will I have to leave without you and take money from your pay? I would prefer not to" He said in a calm voice.

"No… I am sorry I will be right there"

"Wheeler let me in" his voice was firm and a few seconds later the door was opened.

Serenity looked down this time. Her entire body was shaking. She wore a large t-shirt and her night shorts poked out from under it. Kaiba pushed her a little out of the way so he could come in and close the door.

"Wheeler…" she merely looked nervously in the ground and then at her hands. "I am sorry I cannot attend that dinner, I am sorry, I am sorry…" Then Kaiba did something unexpected and grabbed her shoulders.

"You WILL look at me when we talk, I have had it with your attitude" he said in a – at this point – a very annoyed tone and with harsh blue eyes.

Large brown orbs did comply and did look at him with a wild expression. There were a few long seconds before Serenity broke eye contact.

"I… talked to the hospital… my father is in a coma…" her hand went to her mouth.

Kaiba was a bit puzzled. His impression of the mutt's father was that he had not been there for his family whatsoever. Why was she then so attached, he wondered.

"Look at me" he repeated. Serenity did and in some distant part of her mind she registered the nice tuxedo Kaiba was wearing. He always looked perfect. Her wrecked appearance was a strong contrast to that.

"That is unfortunate, but is there anything you can do about it?" Maybe reason would get through more effectively. Anger sure would not.

"N-no…" she sniffled as she closed her eyes.

"Then you have to continue doing your duties. You have other responsibilities to than you family" she nodded and seemed to calm down a little.

For a second Kaiba found he scanned her legs. Surprised at how fit she was. From her thin ankles to her rounded thighs. Round but not excessively. Serenity noticed for a short second that Kaiba was observing her. She was now becoming aware of the fact that she had not worn this little close around him before. She became self-conscious and said in a low voice:

"I… will get ready…" her hands were raised to her chest and blue eyes rose quickly to meet her soft ones.

"Good… we will be home tomorrow … try not to worry too much" even if it was supposed to sound comforting, it came out as a command. The CEO turned and exited the room leaving the redhead standing awkwardly. She became ready after a few minutes and exited to see Kaiba still standing there. She gave a very weak smile and he nodded at her before they both strode towards the elevator. Once in he looked over at the young girl.

"Do not carry all these burdens on your shoulders Wheeler, your brother is man enough to deal with these things"

"If he cared" she said in a small voice, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"He does not?" He was not sure whether or not she was just being hysterical.

"No… Joey never forgave him for beating mother" she felt as if time froze after she said that. She held her hand to her mouth and shook as she realized she said it out loud.

Kaiba looked at her and for a split second serenity thought she saw pity in his eyes.

"Did he hit you and Joey?" he asked in plain curiosity. Serenity shook her head.

"He pushed me once so I hit my head, But I am not sure about Joey… he don't really want to talk about those things. But he distances himself a lot…"

"You need to move away from him both of you, for the sake of your school also" Kaiba claimed calmly. The elevator was almost in the lobby and Serenity looked at him.

"We are trying… but things are not really going our way right now" she felt she was repeating herself but Kaiba merely nodded.

"Try to focus. Sometimes a job can be more than just a way to make do" he said and the soft ding of the elevator concluded their conversation. Serenity gave a weak smile appreciating the advice. She straightened the blue dress a bit and then walked alongside her boss two guards walked up to their sides as they set for the swing doors.

A few hours later they arrived back at the hotel and serenity had dared to drink a bit of champagne as it was offered to them both at the entrance of the fancy restaurant the reception had been at. It was a mere briefing of the Asian financial systems status and an overview of what progress there had been and the technology which was becoming more popular. It was all pretty dull so serenity ended up getting a few more glasses of champagne before they headed back to the hotel. Serenity got out of the black car and suddenly felt wobbly. she leaned back and held on to the car as she felt her head spin. She shook her head and stood as Kaiba came up to her.

"Wheeler?" His question was accompanied by a strict tone causing Serenity to smile at him.

"Sorry…" a childish tone marked her voice. Somewhere in her cloudy mind she knew she had to pull herself together but she was so flushed. Kaiba who was annoyed as it was grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to talk to her.

"Concentrate Wheeler, I won't have you acting up in front of the staff" she nodded eagerly and looked at him seriously then. As they passed the reception Kaiba felt some unease at how the Thai people seemed to be a bit frantic or even nervous. He just brushed it off as work stress.

They barely made it to the elevator before Serenity stumbled and almost tumbled over only being prevented by Kaiba's arm that wrapped around her waist. She slurred as she managed to get in the elevator supporting herself to the wall. Kaiba told the guards to take the next elevator and they complied. On the way up Serenity leaned against the side of the elevator her eyes closed as she tried to control her dizziness. She looked over at Kaiba and saw him looking back at her coldly. She knew she was at fault but feared opening her mouth.

"Kaiba, I am sorry" she said finally as she looked at him with large wet eyes reality finally hitting her.

"You are wasted" he concluded coldly. He hated when people lacked control, and this was indeed the case.

"N-no!" she protested as she fisted her hands at the side. Much like a child would. She wobbled from side to side as she tried to keep eye contact with her boss. Kaiba felt at loss suddenly when she simply crossed her arms in protest. This was ridiculous. That was Kaiba's main thought.

"Don't be a brat to me!" He raised his voice and Serenity looked at him with fear as she realized how he towered above her and the anger in his eyes.

She went completely silent as she nodded and stood in silence when the elevator door opened. a loud thunderclap sounded above them as the weather worsened. Then suddenly the elevator jolted and came to a stop. The electric sound that usually accompanied the elevator disappeared and the light began to flicker. Serenity looked up suddenly in fear.

"No… not the light…" Kaiba noticed her body began to shake. Another thunderclap came after a few seconds of silence and the light went out after that leaving them both in the darkness.

Serenity screamed at this and Kaiba grabbed her arms and placed her against the wall.

"Wheeler, I swear if you don't calm down I will fire you!" he tried to use the one thing he could control against her. If his logic did not work for her then his threats sure as hell would. He could not see her face in the dark but he could hear her breathing becoming even. He was satisfied when she finally responded. "I… am calm now. Sorry" The alcohol seemed to had worn off at this point and Kaiba was relieved to hear her meek but rational and rather apologizing voice. Kaiba nodded.

"C…can we sit…? I… don't like this dark" Kaiba was embarrassed to realize his hands were still on her upper arms. Her soft skin felt warm between his long fingers and Kaiba calmly said yes before removing them and sitting against the wall. Serenity sat too, a few centimeters away from him.

"I… did not mean to drink" she said in a silent voice, her voice still a bit shaky.

"That is not the problem. The problem is your behavior" The CEO responded calmly before taking his phone from his pocket and turning it on so there was some light in the dark elevator. He placed it between them.

"do you usually panic in the dark?" He asked then.

Serenity looked embarrassed at her knees as she drew them to her chest poking at the material of the dress.

"I had a bad experience" she said simply then not wanting to look up.

"It was usually when it was dark I heard mother being hit in the room, at times though I was not sure whether or not it was a nightmare" she pulled the dress top upwards a bit as she lowered her gaze.

"I…" The CEO looked at the opposite wall and noticed the elevator had a nice pattern.

"Can relate" he finished in a low tone and serenity looked at him startled.

"H-how?" she asked then.

Kaiba locked eyes with the younger.

"Not many are aware of this but… my adoptive father Gozaburo… he would occasionally lock me up" his voice was calm and his face stoic.

Serenity looked horrified.

"Did he… hit you?" she asked in a spontaneous curiosity.

"No… he could not be bothered, he would starve me however"

In reality he was probably afraid it would damage the boys brains and make him even more incapable of schoolwork.

Serenity felt a sense of pity for Kaiba.

"You go by his last name right?" she asked.

He nodded at this looking at her a little puzzled as she looked as if she was in thought.

"That must be hard too"

Kaiba went silent. He had never thought of that. He did not remember his original last name either.

"It is a name. That is all" he said calmly. Serenity felt a little dizzy and clenched her eyes a bit. The light from Kaiba's phone had gone dark and he reached down calmly to turn it on again the light reflecting on both their faces. He then noticed tears on the girls face once again. This girl was more disturbed than he thought. Then again it must have been that she felt responsibility.

"Wheeler… I need for us to come to an agreement. If your emotions affect you this much, then I do not think -"

"Please don't fire me" Her plead was accompanied by her large brown eyes looking truly pitiful. Kaiba felt a sense of sickness at this. The fact that he was in doubt of firing her at this point made him uneasy.

"We will talk about this when we return to Japan then" he looked at her with his harsh eyes.

"But you will never have alcohol in my presence again, do you get it?" his voice was strict and she nodded eagerly only wishing to comply.

"I don't do that you know, that is the first time I ever had any… it just tasted like soda…" Kaiba let out a small mocking laughter.

"Maybe to your family it is…" He looked over at her and notice the sad look that came over her face and briefly he thought he might have crossed a line. After clearing his throat he looked at her again.

"Let us just move on from here okay? And not bring our personal life into the office, otherwise nothing will ever be accomplished" She nodded at this and let out a careful smile.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

He merely nodded and leaned back as the light in the elevator came back on. He took his mobile and put it back in his pocket. He got to his feet and extended his hand for serenity.

"I don't expect you are capable of balance yet?" he said with something that resemble humor in his voice and serenity took it gratefully.

As the elevator started the both stumbled and Kaiba growled annoyed. Serenity gave out a small giggle and her boss looked at her annoyed. Not being used to not being in control.

"Sorry…" a lighthearted excuse and somehow one that made Kaiba smile inside. On the outside he merely ushered his secretary to the elevator door as they finally made it to their floor.

He collapsed heavily onto his bed, his arms raised above his head. What a mental exercise that woman was giving him. He was able to deal with company problems but not that one a young emotional girl. She really needed a counselor in his opinion. He was grateful it was not long until they would go back to japan. He just had one meeting left and they would be home in Domino again. One thing he was thinking about was what she had said about his name. He never really thought about it until she mentioned it. He considered Kaiba a title and not so much his name. He could not imagine anyone using his first name and calling him by it. Beside his own brother of course.

Even after all the trouble she was giving him he wondered why he had not just put her on a plane and fired her. She needed a wakeup call really badly and he was not the one to give it to her. He had other things to attend to… important things. He sighed and looked over at the phone. He should call Mokuba to let him know when they would be home. He hoped the Hawkins girl was not there. For some reason they both attracted annoying blondes.

Serenity undid her dress and put it up so it would remain unwrinkled. She then took off her shoes and sat on the bed rubbing her sore feet. She sure was not used to high heels. She still felt a bit heated from the alcohol she had earlier but she felt at ease. She had felt a bit sick but just drank a lot of water. She felt embarrassed at her behavior but was at the same time relieved at Kaiba's reaction. She let her hair loose and changed into a shirt and panties. She leaned against the wall on the bed and looked into the air.

"Tomorrow will be so awkward" she stated loudly. Her voice rung in her head and she closed her eyes. Was it even legal for her to drink in Thailand? Then again she probably looked older wearing heels and a nice dress. She was really looking forward to going home. A lot. She sighed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She missed her bed. It was old and creaky but it was hers. She hoped her brother and Mai were doing well. She loved Mai as if she was her older sister and she knew her an Joey had their clashes, somewhere deep down she doubted they would end up together. She had seen how Mai looked at married couples with baby strollers, and she knew her biological clock would soon demand her to have babies. She kept quiet about it however. She sighed. She was still a teen so she would not have to worry about that yet. But she did sometimes, get jealous at the fact that they were a couple and she still had not even had her first serious relationship. Ryou was a sweetheart but he really had a hard time committing. Once again she felt she should contact him and pulled out her phone, just asking him casually how things were and that she looked forward to him and the others returning to Japan. She sighed and put down the phone. Her eyes drifted shut and eventually sleep took over.

The next morning she was dressed and ready to leave at 8 AM and Kaiba was surprised to see her write away on her notepad when he came into her room to get her. He stood there dumbfounded as she looked up at him with a large smile.

"Good morning! Are you all set?" Kaiba's blue eyes widened at this for a short second.

"Yes… the car will be there in an hour"

"Oh cool! Can we get some breakfast before leaving? I am hungry" she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Sure, I was heading down there anyway"

Once they were downstairs Kaiba ordered two breakfasts for them. Serenity was startled at the sheer size of the plates and had to restrain herself from eating like an animal.

Kaiba was not surprised as she easily ate everything on the plate. She had not eaten much yesterday.

Once they arrived at Domino they were transported to Kaiba mansion and greeted by both Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Welcome home!" Mokuba said cheerfully and with Rebecca hanging onto his shoulder.

"I am so jealous of you Serenity! I want to travel too!" Kaiba merely nodded at his brother and the American girl before disappearing upstairs. Serenity looked after him.

"Hum. Are you all right?" Mokuba asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah.. I am good. I am just tired. I better get home…" her smile was weak as she looked towards the stairs.

"And he probably is too"

"Yeah I better get moving too Mokuba, I cannot hang around her forever" The blonde girl tugged teasingly at the dark locks of the boy and Mokuba blushed fiercely.

"Sure. See you at school" Serenity looked at them both with a surprised look but did not comment. She smiled as her and Rebecca went towards the gates together.

Mokuba looked at his phone and saw that he had one missed call from serenity. He called her up again and soon got a hold of her.

"Hey… what is up?"

"Hi… I just wanted to talk, you got time?" her voice was a little frail.

"Sure… is everything okay?" he sat up on his bed as he let a hand run through his dark hair.

"I may have screwed up in regards to your brother"

"How so?" Mokuba played with a violet tank top Rebecca had forgotten during her stay.

"I kind of got drunk"

There was silence and then a loud laughter on Mokuba's end.

"It is not funny" the other teen said sternly and the young boy could almost see his friends face flushed in embarrassment.

"I am sorry" He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I am surprised he did no leave you over there though, Seto is not patient at all"

"I know… I am an idiot"

"But Ren… you don't drink" Mokuba then said in thought.

"Well. I just tried it you know… it tasted a bit like soda…" her innocent tone made Mokuba smile.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" he offered with genuine interest.

"Yes please… I just want to make sure I did not anger him… I am really afraid to lose my job" Mokuba felt pity for his friend.

"Listen… I don't think he will fire you…just do your best you know and remember to listen to him… believe it or not you can learn a lot from him" he added a small laughter and Serenity found she smiled at the phone.

"I will, I promise…"

Mokuba came downstairs. Seto was there to his surprise, he usually came home to the mansion later on in the evening. His older brother was at the dining table which was endowed with a bunch of Italian dishes.

"Let us eat dinner together" He looked at his little brother who was already grabbing a dish.

Mokuba looked at him and then a little around. "what, is this hidden camera or something?" he chuckled a bit.

"No, let's eat dinner by the dinner table - together" he nodded towards the table and Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, great, let us…" he went to the table and sat. The dinner went on in silence and Mokuba felt as if his brother was preparing to say something really important to him throughout the whole time. He finally gathered himself to ask.

"Um Seto is everything all right?" he bit into a piece of authentic lasagna after asking.

"The young brown-haired man looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Yeah I am good, it is just…" he looked down a little while.

"The company right?" the older looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Mokuba responded carefully.

"do you ever consider becoming vice-president when you finish school?"

Mokuba's mouth fell into a small gaping motion before he shut his mouth realizing he looked kind of stupid. He had not yet told his big brother that his desired profession in the future was to become a medical doctor.

"Um, to be honest, no… I would not be a good businessman Seto" he smiled and took some of the Italian bread and spread a generous layer of butter on it.

Seto folded his hands in front of his nose. Serenity had been right about his brother. How annoying.

"You have anything else in mind?"

"Well, to be honest with you brother, I want to study something related to medical science, maybe even surgeon"

"You never said that before" Kaiba's eyes turned stern on his black-haired brother his thoughts going to that Hawkins girl and that maybe she was the one who had been putting the idea into his brothers head.

"Well, you never asked, besides I figured you would not like the idea, since it is not related to duel monsters" he shrugged as he ate down another piece of lasagna before filling his glass with water.

Seto felt slightly offended by this.

"Why would I not?"

"I just told you. You spend so much time working and I figured you expected me to choose something related to graphic design or something"

Kaiba pondered. He actually had just assumed his brother would do the same as him.

"Not necessarily" he said shortly.

"Really?" he said surprised looking at his older brother.

"No I mean it is up to you of course, as long as it is your idea…"

"what is that supposed to mean? I have wanted this for a while now, it does not have to do with Rebecca if you are implying that"

"fine, I will trust and respect that decision, but if you ever think otherwise…" he looked at his brother in a suggesting manner.

"I know Brother, but I really don't have an interest in it" his brutal honesty was accompanied by a smile.

"I see…" the brunette poked at his food in thought.

Mokuba looked over at him after taking a drink of water.

"Why do you suddenly ask?"

"What do you mean?" His older brother looked at him.

"Well, you have not really asked questions to my thoughts on it before, then why now?"

"Well. Maybe I actually have an interest in your plans for the future…" His clear blue eyes looked over at his brother in a casual manner.

"Hm… yeah I guess so.." Then Mokuba smiled.

"now that we are on the subject of work. How is Serenity doing?"

"She is getting there, extremely clumsy thought, her thoughts are always elsewhere" Mokuba nodded. He doubted his brother even asked Serenity about her private life.

"Well… You should go easy on her…" he looked at his brother in a serious manner.

The older looked back at him blankly.

"Believe me, if I went any easier on that girl nothing would be done, I practically have to kick her into her working routine"

"Well you do know she has never worked before right?"

Blue eyes looked up at him, not seemingly surprised. "I figured"

"My point is, that Serenity is a good girl and you should not be too strict with her, it harms her self esteem" Mokuba looked his brother in the eye letting him know he was serious.

"I am not walking around on eggshells, it would be easier if she was somewhere else in the building and someone from front desk was there as a secretary"

"Then why did you not do that from the beginning?"

"I don't know!" he snapped at the younger and looked at his brother blankly.

"Sorry for that" he said in a silent voice lowering his eyes to his food. Mokuba nodded at him accepting his apology. He was distressed, it was pretty obvious.

"Do you enjoy her company?" His little brother said then out of nowhere.

"What?" Kaiba looked at him in something that could look like embarrassment.

"When you guys went travelling, did something happen?"

"NO! What kind of thoughts is that? I am a professional businessman Mokuba, I don't have relations like that" his blue eyes were piercing.

"I did not mean that, I was merely asking if she said something to you which offended you or something"

"No… she is a careful girl, she does not really talk unless she has a good excuse" she was also an emotional wreck but he did not feel like adding that.

"Okay… I was just curious and Seto…"

"Yes?"

"Just give her a chance, she will get better, and hey you brought her travelling, so she can not be that awful right?"

"I suppose you are right" He broke a piece of bread and pointed the piece at his younger brother.

"And this is staying between you and me, I don't want you telling her what we have been talking about, got it?"

"Okay"

15 minutes later.

Serenity jolted when she heard her cellphone ring. She put the book away she was currently reading and opened the cell. She had a text message from Mokuba. She opened it and read it with anticipation.

"Hey Ren, I just wanted to let you know that Seto is NOT upset with you ;)"

She felt a small flutter in her chest as she wrote back. "Okay, thank you so much Mokuba! I will see you tomorrow at school, Hugs" she put her phone down and had a somewhat idiotic smile on her face. She went back to her book and opened it again her heart beating a little faster.

Serenity walked her way from school to the busstop and then suddenly felt a craving for sugar. She saw a small drug store and went to get a candy bar. Once in there she went to the cashier and suddenly she noticed the magazines in the background. The words Kaiba and Lover were the ones that caught her attention.


	9. Unease

A week later, Serenity had gotten into her usual routine with school and homework. However she felt as if many of her classmates had distanced themselves a bit from her. It was not that she was ever really close to them, but as she went to study in the library, she had gotten some glares from some of the other 12th grade girls. She shook her head. She was probably being paranoid. Once she was at the library she pulled out the books she had to read about 17 chapters in.

She sighed as she took out physics as the first thing. She had to catch up on the homework from the first week of Octobers curriculum and she felt a bit stressed. She had told Mokuba and Rebecca she would do fine studying on her own. She was grateful they had prepared the presentation so well that she could just jump right into it. She was blessed to have such good friends

She was completely worn out as she finally dragged herself from the school library and to the nearest drugstore to buy some juice. Her blood sugar had been low for a few hours now, and she always craved juice when that hit her. She entered the store and went to grab some cranberry juice before going to the counter. The man at the desk looked at her weirdly for a few seconds before he scanned in the juice. Serenity brushed it off and looked at the magazines behind him trying to catch up with any news she had missed the past weeks. Her eyes widened when she saw the headline of the newspapers in the back.

"Seto Kaiba's new love interest revealed – exclusive photos" a picture of Kaiba and her from the back was on the front page and she felt her heart sink. This was bad. She took the juice quickly and went to the exit. She saw some students walk from school and noticed they were whispering together as they passed her on the opposite side of the road. She suddenly remembered that when she was sitting at lunch with Rebecca and Mokuba a lot of people had been avoiding her also.

It suddenly made sense to her. She then got a message from Mokuba.

"Did you see the newspapers?"

She bit her lip and wrote a quick message back that she would write him back later.

Once she arrived at the apartment, she closed the door behind her and looked to the couch to see Mai sitting and watching the TV.

"Serenity? What is this?" her lilac eyes looked surprised as they went from the young girl to the headlines on the gossip program on the TV.

"I… Mai I can explain… did Joey see it yet?" Her brown eyes panicked at the thought of it.

"I.. don't think so… but Serenity… was this the job you were talking about?" her lilac eyes were widened and horrified.

"Did he… do anything to you?" the blonde woman stood up and Serenity almost got angry.

"NO! Of course not! Oh god Joey can't find out" she went and took her phone from her pocket then felt her heart sink when she saw Joey had written her a message.

"We have to talk"

She pressed the call button and nervously bit her lip as the dial tone sounded.

"Hi bro" she said in a soft voice.

"Hey!" he did not sound serious as she expected but instead he had an exited tone to his voice.

"What's up?" She continued more relaxed

"Sis, I am on my way to look at an apartment near Domino Memorial park and the industrial area"

"But Joey those apartments are way out of our price range" she said with a look of confusion on her face.

"That is the great thing! The lady I talked to said it was a testing apartment and the rent is therefore the same as we pay for our own, she told me to meet her there in about twenty minutes, and can you get here too?"

"Um sure…" she said as she looked over at Mai who looked at her seriously.

"We will be there soon" she hung up and looked at the older with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell him!" her hands were folded as she looked at the blonde.

"Serenity… he is not someone you should associate with, and furthermore you said you would tell you brother" her voice was accusing.

"Mai he would never allow me to work for him"

"Of course not, he is probably treating you like a damn slave"

"That's what I am talking about, you got it wrong, I have to tell Joey myself" she pulled her own purple phone from her pocket and Serenity yelled out in panic:

"I will tell him, just please let me Mai"

She looked at the younger for a few long seconds. "Fine… let's look at that damn apartment first though"

Once they were there they went to the 21th floor where they greeted Joey who looked really excited.

"There you are! What took you so long! You got to see this!" Mai and Serenity were dragged into the Mainhall where the estate woman was talking on her phone.

"I swear this apartment is amazing!"

Serenity was looking out the balcony as Joey talked to the real estate woman. They would have a beautiful view over the park, and on the other side, Kaiba Corp towers peaked up above the trees. The building looked quite new and she was surprised that they even offered to show it to them, since they knew paying it in cash was not an option for them. Serenity felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it up.

"Like the view? - SK"

She blushed fiercely at this and texted back.

"Did you arrange this?" She asked back with a slight heartbeat.

"Yes, then maybe you will be able to get to the office on time after school" the response was dry but Serenity did not doubt there was some humor intended in there. She smiled back.

"Yeah… Did you see the news?" she was not surprised when he did not write back right away.

"Yes. The best thing to do however is ignore it, believe me"

"I will try…"

"You did not tell your brother yet?"

"No…"

"You ought to" That was the last thing he wrote back and she sighed softly. Why was it so hard?

Then she suddenly received another message.

It was from Ryou. She looked confused as she read the message.

"Hi Serenity, things are… well a bit hectic here. I am surviving studies but things are a little hard right now. My thoughts are getting a little heavy at times but I try to work it out and Yugi and Malik are great flat-mates, but yeah, I am sorry I have not kept in touch with you but I have had a lot of problems to deal with lately, but I look forward to going back to Japan too. Sincerely Ryou"

Her worry for him came from the fact that he never burdened people with his problems. And when he did it was because he was not emotionally stable. She wrote back she was sorry and that she wished she could be there in person to talk to him, and that she missed him. In some ways Ryou was too much like her. That might also have been why she thought it was best to go separate ways in terms of relationship. When Joey stepped onto the balcony she was startled but quickly put down her phone.

"Hey sis" he said calmly and stood by her.

"Hi… so? What do you think?" she asked with a broad smile.

"I feel like it is too good to be true…" his warm brown eyes looked at her tiredly and he smiled.

"But then again… we could make it work …" he looked at her and Serenity put her hand on his arm.

"We will do fine… I am sure…" she leaned up to her brother and he smiled at him. A really tired but honest smile.

"I am sorry I have been so distant Serenity…" he said and looked at the ground guiltily. His sister hugged her tightly.

"Things will be better from now on…" her smile was broad and Joey kissed her cheek lovingly as he gave her a crushing hug.

"I don't doubt that"

"I… will… so when do we start moving in?" she clapped her hands together excitedly. Brown eyes looked back at her brightly, almost as if he had been awakened by a deep slumber.

"Tomorrow?" she smiled carefully not having the heart to tell her brother what was going on with Kaiba.

They managed to move all their things in a few days and Serenity was walking on eggshells around Joey, making sure to not plug in the radio or TV, in fear that she was mentioned in the news. School took much of her time but she still managed to work at Kaiba Corp twice a week. She was in the physics lab preparing her experiment with Rebecca who was her lab partner.

A few minutes into the experiment another girl who was in the cheerleading squad came up to her. Her name was Etsu and she was fairly popular with most guys because of her looks and most girls because of her confidence.

"So Serenity… how is it like dating an older rich guy?" she winked and in the background Serenity heard her squad giggle uncontrollably.

"I don't know what you are implying Etsu?" She said with a questioning look.

"Oh I think you do" her smug smile grew wider.

"Why don't you just back off Etsu?" Rebecca commented and looked at the taller girl sharply.

"Well I am just having a conversation with Serenity here Hawkins, no need to be defensive" she cocked her head to the side as she would do when trying to flirt with guys from the soccer team.

"You are bothering her, is what you are doing" she shot back annoyed.

"It is fine Rebecca, Let us just get back to the project" Serenity said shortly.

"I am not done talking to you" the girl Etsu said almost offended.

"Well I am done listening" She responded calmly her brown eyes connected with the other girls darker ones.

"Oh I get it. He wants you to keep quiet about it, but those pictures kind of speak for themselves. How does your big brother like it?"

"Ms. Haku, I think you are done conversing with Ms. Wheeler" the teacher came up the younger girl and touched her shoulder lightly. She merely scoffed and left to join her group.

Serenity gave a breath of relief at that. Rebecca glared daggers at the other girl.

"Don't bother Rebecca. It will only get worse if we start to discuss it"

"Well now it is no secret that you are working at KC anyhow, everything goes through Etsu" she said in an annoyed tone. Serenity nodded in agreement.

Mokuba who had been in a different room with another lab partner caught up with them during lunch.

He said down beside Rebecca who took a loose grip on his hand. He smiled shortly before turning to Serenity.

"How was your project"

"Well, Etsu was bothering Serenity"

"She barely ever spoke to me before… that is what is odd" Serenity looked thoughtfully at her sandwich

"She is jealous" Rebecca said shortly.

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "That I work for him?"

"No, that you are close to him. Kaiba is pretty goodlooking" she looked to Mokuba and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

"Not as much as you though" she smiled and Mokuba smiled and blushed slightly before shaking his head at the blonde.

"Just don't add any fuel to the flame Serenity, it will only get worse" Mokuba added.

"Yeah… I won't"

"How is the apartment you guys got? Did you move in completely?"

"Oh it is great! You guys got to come and visit!" she lit up and smiled broadly. Finally something good was coming their way.

"Sure. When do you want us to?" Mokuba asked softly.

Just then Serenity felt something wet land onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Etsu standing behind her holding her hand in front of her mouth clearly mocking the other girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry… But I am sure you will be getting a new wardrobe soon anyway right?" Serenity looked up at her with hard eyes.

"Etsu, just leave me alone! I did not do anything to you" she said annoyed.

"Sure you did not…Bitch" she scowled as she turned and went to the table she shared with her cheerleading squad.

Serenity sat there and looked shocked. She turned her eyes to Mokuba and Rebecca.

"This is getting out of hand way too fast" Mokuba mumbled

"It is nothing, just let it go" Serenity said but she was clearly upset.

"You know Serenity, Etsu actually liked Seto a lot when she was a tenth grader, but he did not want anything to do with her" He said with a serious expression.

"He rejected her…" She turned her brown eyes towards the other girl. She was feeling a little sorry for her.

A few weeks later things were still getting worse with Etsu, and Serenity wanted to go to the principal, but at the same time she knew he would tell her she had to focus on her final exams which would start in early spring, she did not expect support from him. She walked to her locker and heard Mokuba talking on the phone.

"Come on bro, we could just go catch a movie. I don't want to sit in on your birthday again this year… fine… okay… yeah yeah…" he hung up and looked up to greet Serenity.

"Oh hey Ren" he smiled at her and she smiled back a bit tired.

"Is it your brothers birthday?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yeah… but he prefers just working. I don't get him sometimes…" he shook his head and smiled at his friend.

"I see…" she gave a soft smile. She should do something to show him how grateful she was. Even if it was a small gesture she thought she should do it.

A few hours later she was finally off from school and headed directly home to the apartment and commenced with baking her boss a cake.

An hour later she headed out the door her hands clutching a plastic box in between her pale fingers.

Once at Kaiba Corp she checked in and went to sit at her desk as usual, and started working with a little more energy than usual. When she was about done with her work she decided to go and knock on Kaibas door.

"Can I come in?"

After a few long seconds he responded she could enter. She went in, the box clutched in her hands.

"Hi" she said shortly and smiled warmly. Rain was falling on the windows of Kaibas office as he looked up from his laptop.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her scrutinizing.

"um no… I just wanted to give you these" she placed the box on his desk and turned to leave.

He merely looked after her as she disappeared. He opened the box and saw a note.

"Hi Kaiba, I figured I could not find a decent gift for you on your birthday so I decided to make you some cupcakes instead, I did not know what flavor you liked so I made, Chocolate, Lemon, Strawberry, Vanilla and banana. Happy birthday Boss! From Serenity" He looked at it coldly. The frosting covered pastries were pretty and well decorated with small stars. His features softened and he took one up and once again looked towards his office door with a small smirk.

"Silly Wheeler"


	10. Big brother

A few weeks passed and somehow Serenity managed to balance work and school, and despite the still upsetting comments from Etsu and other girls at the school she did quite well on her mid-term tests.

She had dealt with a bit of stomach ache, but it was not acting up as much as it did earlier. She came into her office and carried a cup of tea in her hand. She looked to Kaiba's door and decided to make some for him too.

She opened the door silently and saw him on his phone as usual. She moved over to his desk and he looked up at her swiftly before ushering her closer while continuing his conversation. He finished it in an angry tone and smashed the phone back onto the stand.

He leaned back with a hand covering his eyes annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" her voice was careful as she moved to place the tea by his side.

"Everything!" he extended his arms in frustration suddenly, spilling the tea all over the sleeve of the suit.

"Wheeler what the hell!" he said angrily as he moved to stand from his office chair.

"I-I am sorry, let me help you…" she moved over to him with some tissue.

"I would rather you did not" he spat angrily silencing her.

"I… am only trying to help you, you know…" her voice was silent as she looked down at her hand which had also gotten some of the boiling liquid on it. Kaiba went still and mumbled something in an annoyed tone before taking of his suit jacket and walking to a nearby wall. He pressed a button making a wall slide open from the middle. Inside were dozens of suits in all sorts of darkened colors. He pulled on a new one and left the dirty one in a silver compartment which seemed to lead to some sort of laundry shaft. Serenity stood by his desk still looking at him anticipating an answer. He sat down and looked at her then back at his phone.

"Seems that our stocks dropped the last week, and apparently the press has started to expand their story on us"

"H-how?"

Kaiba looked at her.

"This will probably upset you… but the press have been talking to many of the students from your school, and it seems they have figured out that you and Joey have moved… they are trying to find your new address"

Serenity paled. "They are stalking me?"

"Basically yes… But I got a lawyer on it…" he mumbled as he now looked over at the cup which had contained tea. He looked further to her hands that were placed on the desk and saw they were scolded.

His expression changed a bit and Serenity followed his eyes.

"Oh I will give them some cold water in a minute" she smiled. He looked at her gravely before he stood and grabbed her by her upper arm. Serenity followed him across the office to where his bathroom would be. He pulled her there and stopped by the sink.

"sit" she sat onto the sink obediently. He kneeled to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You have no idea how often I have treated Mokuba's bruises. Get it under water first"

She nodded and held it there. Her face twisted in pain with the ice-cold water hit the burned piece of skin.

"And sorry about that" he said nonchalantly keeping his eyes on the kit he was looking through. She was shocked for a few seconds, but then commented softly.

"Don't worry, it was an accident and I was in the way as usual" she smiled at him when he looked up at her. He gave a quick nod before pulling out some cream and gaze.

"Rub this on" he gave her a small tube.

"What is it?" she asked curiously as she twisted the cap off.

"It will prevent scarring" he said calmly as he pulled the gaze. Serenity looked at him fascinated at how he acted like a big brother suddenly. He looked at her and chuckled then.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The way you are looking, dozing off almost…"

"No… I just… did not realize you had a first aid kit in your office. It is kind of limited what injuries you can obtain here…" she laughed at the last part.

"Unless you last name is Wheeler" he chuckled and she laughed with him at this.

He looked at her a bit startled but also felt a sense of relief. She did not take it to heart, as her brother probably would. She definitely had a better humor than her brother. The laughter died and Serenity smiled at him sweetly. He looked at her for a little bit but then cleared his throat.

"extend your hand" he held out his palm and she did the same.

"Like this…?" she said softly as he began wrapping her hand with extremely controlled movements and sharp eyes.

Her eyes went to his as he concentrated on wrapping her up nicely. She felt herself smile at this.

"You know… no one ever made a cake for me on my birthday" his voice was low.

She smiled. "Well I felt it was the least I could do…" she commented softly.

"It was good actually" he said as he closed the gaze with a pin.

"I am glad you liked it, I can make more for you if you'd like" she said as she helped him pack up the kit. She winced then and pulled her hand close.

He took it in his palm and steadied her.

"Easy…don't want the press to think I am abusing you to add to it all" he looked at her with his serious expression and she nodded calmly.

"It's fine" she smiled at him and then suddenly the speaker in the office went on.

"Mr. Kaiba your 18 15 appointment will be there shortly" a computerized voice spoke through the device in the office and Kaiba sighed. Serenity supposed even he had days where he did not want to work anymore.

"Go to your desk, you can't go home after this appointment, you probably have assignments to get turned in as well" he said calmly.

"Well actually no… But I might just make it to the hospital to visit my father"

"How is his state?" he asked.

"The same… sadly… we hoped we could have him home for Christmas…" Kaiba looked at her quietly noticing her expression faltering.

"I… will take you…" he said calmly.

"I can't ask that of you"

"I am not suggesting it, I am stating it…" he said as he closed the kit and put it back under the sink.

"Go pack your things, the meeting will be swift" he demanded and Serenity decided to leave it at that and just nod.

"Yes boss"

Half an hour later they were both headed to Domino Hospital. Serenity wondered why he offered it but she was happy he did. She felt tired and her stomach aches were returning. She looked over at him and how relaxed he looked while driving. It was a gorgeous car, and one that Serenity did not even dare dream about. Once at the hospital they went to where her father lay still in his unmoving state. She greeted the doctor outside, and he looked at her gravely before explaining to her that her father had worsened. The only thing that kept him alive was the machines, and he could not eat anything that was not liquefied. She looked at him with serious eyes asking if she could see him which she was allowed to but not for long. She went to the room and looked back at Kaiba.

"I know… this is much to ask of you but… can you?" Kaiba saw her eyes well up and felt uneasy but nodded. It was better than staying in the hallway and maybe being recognized. He was surprised to see bouquets of flowers in the room. well-kept and colorful. Serenity went to the man who was currently lying on the bed and took his hand.

"Hi dad, it's me…" she smiled at the unconscious man and began talking about her day and week and how she looked forward to Christmas and spending time with him. From his spot in the corner he wondered, why it was the mutt had kept contact with this man. If he had been drinking for so many years he sure must have damaged his family a lot. Especially his children…. Visiting hours ended about twenty minutes later so they left together after that.

They got in the car and Serenity smiled softly at him after putting her seatbelt on.

"Thank you for that…it must have been uncomfortable for you" she said looked out on the dark winter road in front of them.

"It does not bother me, truly speaking… "He answered stoically. Serenity undid her seatbelt then. He looked over at her with widened eyes.

"But I still don't want you to end up there… seatbelt on" he said annoyed.

"Sorry… it's my stomach… it has been hurting for a while now" she pouted. Kaiba scowled.

"It was probably something you ate" he mumbled. She smiled a bit as she shook her head. An hour later she was dropped up by the entrance to her apartment building.

"Kaiba… thank you…" she looked him in the eye with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it… I will see you Tuesday"

"Yeah" she closed the door and went to the entrance.

Once at the apartment she took her keys and pressed them in the lock. She came inside and took of her shoes carefully.

"Joey, I am home!" There was no response so she went into the living room. Joey sat with Mai by his side. He looked up at her, his usual cheerful eyes were cold and serious.

"Hey… what is up?" Serenity felt a chill run down her spine.

"I told him Ren…" Mai said as she looked at her with eyes that were mostly hard but also kind of felt sorry for her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Joey had his hands clenched.

"I… don't…" She looked up as she thought of what to say.

"LOOK AT ME!" Joey then rose from his seat and went towards her.

"What else have you not told me? His angry eyes surprised the redhead and she drew back.

"It's not a big deal Joey!"

"It is to me! How long has this been going on?" She looked to Mai for help but received a look that said she needed to tell the whole truth.

"I… Since August…"

"4 months… so have you skipped school as well?" he folded his arms.

"No… I have studied hard I swear!" her eyes were honest but turning misty, mostly because of embarrassment.

"You were absent for a week back in September... You never had that much absence and it was the same week you stayed at Mokuba's…" he said lowly.

"I… was… out…" He had contacted the school even?

"Out?" her eyes looked down and she felt her hand shaking.

Joey shook his head. "Who is the prick who hired you? I got a few things to say to him" he said angrily. Serenity looked in surprise at Mai. She had not told him that Kaiba was her boss?

"I… don't…. Think I should tell you, especially not when you are like this…"

"LIKE what? What is that supposed to mean" he said angrily.

She looked at him. "I am going to my room"

"Oh no, you are not" he grabbed onto her arm with much strength and she winced in pain.

"JOEY! Stop that!" she yelled loudly snapping him out of it.

Her eyes looked at him in fear making Joey freeze completely. Mai grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled back.

"Enough" He shook his head mostly at himself and went out the door after grabbing his jacket. The door slammed behind him.

She felt tears come to her eyes. She looked to Mai.

"I had to tell him darling" she said as she moved over to her. Serenity shook her head.

"I am going to bed" her stomach pains were becoming worse. Mai merely watched as she disappeared into the hallways that lead to the bedrooms. Serenity did not even change into her pajamas. She merely fell asleep on top of the bed her hand clutching her stomach. A few hours later she heard her door open and saw Joey standing in the door. He moved over to her and sat by her bed as he had done when they were younger.

"Serenity…"

"Yes big brother?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It is just… I don't… want to be a bad brother…" he looked at her his own eyes in tears.

"Joey… that I work does not make you a bad brother…"

"I just… want things to go well for you…" his tone was low.

"Well… they do" she stated as she moved over to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"We have a nice apartment, and we can afford more things now…" she smiled softly.

"I still can't believe you kept it from me…" he said in an accusatory voice.

She looked at him sadly. "I knew you would not allow it… therefore I decided it was best to act on my own…"she looked at the floor then her brother.

He then turned and smiled. "Sorry about your arm… I just… became upset"

"It is ok… I am not made of glass you know" she smiled softly.

He smiled back. "I guess not… you are growing up to be a responsible adult…" there was sadness in his voice.

"Thanks to you!" she hit him teasingly on the shoulder.

He chuckled and took her into a tight hug.

"But sis… really… I want to know who hired you"

"Joey, I don't get why it is so important…" she said as she pulled of her socks and folded them together.

"It is to me… I don't see why you don't want to tell me if you are happy doing what you do" he stated simply and Serenity sighed.

"I need… you to promise me you will not be angry or go there to talk to my boss"

"Boss? What is it a mob you have joined or something?" Joey chuckled.

Serenity took a deep breath. "Well. It is actually a family business…" she bit her lip as she looked at her brother's face. He looked to her his expression frozen. Soon he began to shake his head.

"You can't mean…"

She nodded. "Please don't be angry Joey, remember!"

She covered her face with her hands.

Joey just kept staring. "You… how did you even… Money bags…" he stood up and left the room.

Joey had his hands clenched. "I am going for a walk!" he left for the door and Serenity stumbled after him.

"Joey! Please don't do anything stupid!" she yelled after him as he left the apartment.

Mai looked up from the couch, her hands holding a magazine loosely.

"What did he say?" her purple eyes looked curiously up. Serenity moved to sit by her side and then held her face.

"This is so embarrassing" a tear slid down her cheek and Mai put an arm around her neck.

"You know… I think this comes down to Joey being protective of you… He don't mean to hinder you, he just wants to take care of you… before you came he said he had failed as a big brother" her voice was low an soothing and for a little bit serenity just relished in the comfort of Mai's arms.

At least she did not have to lie anymore. Now she just had to wait and see what happened. She did not have the energy to chase after Joey.

Joey walked up to the Kaiba mansion and pressed the button to the mansion. The freezing wind biting into his cheeks. It rang and soon after Mokuba's tired face came onto the small screen beside the gate.

"Hm? Joey? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your brother!" Joey said in a hurry.

Mokuba seemed to realize why he was there and bit his lip.

"Um Joey, Seto is not home yet, can I take a message?"

"Don't lie to me Mokuba, I want to talk to him right now! It is about Serenity" Joey kept insisting and then the gate opened suddenly, but Mokuba seemed as surprised as himself.

"Come in Wheeler and don't make a commotion, I have enough headaches because of your sister" It was Kaiba's voice in the background.

Joey stood back a little surprised, a short time ago Kaiba would not have allowed him anywhere near the mansion. Could it be that ass hole had changed? The gate slid open and Joey headed for the mansion itself.

He better explain himself well.

Once inside he was lead to a big room with two large chairs, one which was occupied by Kaiba himself.

"It has been a while Wheeler" he said coldly as he looked at the blonde.

"Moneybags, what the hell do you think-" Joey began raising his voice and the security guard behind hi m grabbed his shoulder hard.

"Watch it" he growled.

"I should have known you would not talk to me in private. Afraid when your gorillas are not around to protect you?" he said through gritted teeth as Kaiba looked unimpressed.

"You can leave now" Kaiba said calmly to the guard, his blue eyes looked at Joey in the most criticizing manner.

"Yes sir" he did and Joey was left there alone by the door.

"Sit Wheeler" He supposed using the nickname was not appropriate at that point.

The blonde sat across from him and scowled.

"Now… what were you saying?"

"My. Sister… how can you even think of exploiting her?" he said in a very low voice, that sounded somewhat threatening.

Kaiba looked at the other surprised. "Exploiting? I hired her"

"I know how you are around people Kaiba"

"You know how I am around you. That does not apply to the entire world, I honestly think you are displeased because you were the last to know" he stated calmly his eyes still on the other.

Joey's face expressed hurt for a short second before anger took over again.

"Who knew?" he growled.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Why embarrass yourself further?"

"Who else?" he said in a louder voice.

Kaiba looked down at the wineglass he was holding.

"Mokuba for example, but that really is not important" he said calmly.

Joey blushed slightly. He really was the last to know.

After some silence Joey spoke again.

"The job she does… is she good at it?" he asked as he looked at his folded hands.

"she is getting there… but it is evident work ethics is not strong in her family"

"HEY! Don't give me that crap, we can't all finish with a GPA like yours"

"But to answer… she is decent… and has it not helped your situation she is working?" he looked uninterested at the other.

Joey seemed to calm down. Kaiba was actually more communicative than he remembered him.

"Why in the world did you hire my sister of all people?" he looked at the other in curiosity, some anger, but most curiosity.

"I guess I just took a risk, as people do in life. I know you are angry about it, I can see that…but really… what will you do about it?" His blue eyes were piercing as he took another glass of wine.

Joey bit his lips. Kaiba was giving HIM advice?

"Serenity is important to me…" Joey said then after a long silence.

"If anything were to happen to her… because I was careless…" Joey felt tears well up in his eyes and damned himself. Kaiba suddenly felt uneasy at that sight.

"I can assure you she is safe within Kaiba corps walls" he said this in an arrogant and almost offended voice that anyone could doubt his company. Joey looked up at her and at last and gave a small nod.

"You need to let her make mistakes at one point anyway, Wheeler" Kaiba uttered calmly before filling his wineglass.

"If she does not she will never learn, that is something I learned from being Mokuba's guardian" he added.

Joey looked down at the expensive carpet for a few minutes before getting up.

"I… should get back now…" it was obvious to Kaiba he felt uneasy and maybe a bit embarrassed as well.

"Yes do that" Kaiba said calmly and nodded at the blonde.

"And Kaiba?" he looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind it is not important…have a good evening"

"Okay, the guard will take you to the front door"

Joey nodded and followed the muscular man his thoughts eating him. He did not expect Kaiba to have changed since their graduation. For once he actually thought Kaiba was able to relate just a little bit to other people. Though he was not completely convinced yet he decided he should trust his sister, to make her own decisions.

Joey returned a few hours later about 1 am to find the girls asleep on the couch. He smiled as he took of his jacket and put it on the bar stool. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water which he quickly consumed.

"Joey?" Serenity stood a few meters from him as he turned.

"Hey…" he looked at her as she walked over.

"I… am sorry…" she looked down. Joey looked at her for a bit thinking of what to say.

"It was not even the fact that it was Kaiba who hired you… or maybe it was… but it hurt much more that you did not tell me anything at all, as if I was too stupid to understand. I really wanted the best for you…and I just assumed that letting you focus on school was better and then I would make the money, even if it was not much…" he looked at her once more his brown eyes covered with embarrassment. She moved to hug him and held onto him firmly. He returned the hug and held onto her for a little bit.

"You have done more than enough for me Joey, why don't you for once let me do something for you?" she said to him softly as she held him like he had often held her.

He smiled into her neck. "My big little sister… I guess you are as spontaneous and thickheaded as me after all" She laughed softly.

"I did not expect you to take it this calmly…" she said as she pulled away.

"well… neither did I… at first I was a bit… pissed, but we actually talked for a very long time and… let us just say he made me understand… that it would benefit you to work, and… give you experience you will need later on… something I never got… that does not mean I am pleased however!" he looked at her seriously as he finished the sentence.

"But you accept?" she said softly looking him in the eye.

"I suppose… yes…" He bit his lips as he grunt out the words.

Serenity hugged him tight. "I won't disappoint you big brother. I promise!" he hugged her back gently.

"You better not!" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tighter. "I am"

A few months passed and eventually snow began to fall over Domino creating a peaceful landscape of ice and snow. Well it would be for Serenity Wheeler if she was not late for work.

"No, No, No!" she ran after the bus desperately as it sped off in the snow filled distance.

"Damn it!" she had been working on a report with Rebecca when she suddenly remembered she had agreed to do extra hours at the office. She suddenly slipped on a frozen over puddle and landed on the side of her body her thigh taken the fall.

"Ow!" damn it all this ice..!" she got up and clutched her stomach. She still had stomach aches but they were becoming less and less, and she was able to do work and school as usual. Once she arrived, Kaiba came out of his office almost instantly.

"Where have you been?" He snapped annoyed.

"Uh… I was a little late… traffic is terrible" she made a bad poker face and Kaiba shook his head.

"Don't lie to me"

"Aw come on I am only…" she looked at her watch and paled.

"Three hours, ten minutes and 32 seconds late, and don't talk to be in that tone, Or I will have you fired" he growled warningly his icy blue eyes digging into her warm brown ones.

"Yes sir…" she sulked and walked to her desk. She began to take out her paperwork and put it in front of her.

Kaiba let his eyes wander her body and had them end up on her thigh. "What did you do now?"

"what?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Your thigh" he said annoyed as he looked off in another direction.

"oh… I just slipped. No biggie" she smiled softly.

"thank you for asking though" she added after a few seconds. Kaiba stiffened awkwardly and went of into his office.

"Whatever just get working" he closed his door loudly.

Serenity looked with a smile to the door. "Silly Kaiba" She took her hat of and followed suit with her scarf.

Some hours later the head secretary came to the top floor to deliver some documents, and Serenity took them with a smile.

"I will give them to him, He is in a meeting right now"

"Is that so?" the tall black haired woman said sarcastically. Serenity was taken back at this but ignored it and smiled.

"Anyway I will make sure he gets it" she gave a polite smile and thanked the woman.

"I am sure you make sure he gets much more than documents" she said coldly her dark eyes reflecting something Serenity had not registered earlier. Then again she did not really converse with any other secretaries in the building.

"I… I am sorry?" her eyes looked up at the older in confusion.

"Your type of woman… "She said lowly and angrily before the door opened to Kaiba's office making her stand up again, a fake smile on her face. Kaiba nodded at the elder man who had been in meeting session with him, and the other bowed as he took his departure.

"You can escort him out" He said coldly as he looked to the elder secretary.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba" she responded politely.

After they left Kaiba looked swiftly at Serenity and saw she looked distant.

"What is it?" he said rudely.

"Oh… nothing…" she looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Guess I better get back to work…" she said in a calm voice. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at this but walked away into his office before shooting another look at her.

He sat down in his chair and folded his fingers as he looked at his laptop. He felt annoyed, there was something wrong.

"Computer, can you show me the surveillance tape from Wheeler's post?" he said calmly and it popped up on his screen. He quickly noticed how hostile the head secretary was to Wheeler. He caught himself getting angry then and was about to close the laptop when he heard the head secretary utter some stingy words to Wheeler. He closed the laptop then and held his chin in thought.

Serenity was writing when suddenly her stomach cramped up making her wince. The pains were back and they were intense. Why was she hurting? She tried to sit up straight but the pain caused her to bend over the desk again finding a comfortable position. She did not want to bother Kaiba or even worse the secretary down stairs. She bit her lip and tried to suck it up. She looked at the clock. It was ten minutes till she could take off so she supposed it was okay to pack. She got up and began to put her things in her bag, her stomach allowed her to stand as she did. The brown-haired CEO came out a few minutes later his suitcase in his hand.

"Walk with me" he said shortly. She nodded and followed him to the elevator. She thought Kaiba always left after midnight.

They both got in and an awkward silence followed.

"Did something happen earlier?" he asked as he looked at the door calmly.

She looked at him puzzled. "N-no why do you ask" He noticed she blushed.

"Don't let people bully you around" he said calmly.

Serenity bit her lip. Did he hear what the secretary said?

"I… I don't know why she is angry; I never even talked to her"

He looked down at her. "Anger does not always have logic"

She nodded at this and then made a face of pain as her stomach pain returned. Kaiba noticed.

"What now, are you going to cry?" he sounded bored.

"N-no. I am fine…sorry" she said as she straightened and gave him a small smile. He nodded.

Once the elevator opened they both went outside, and they both noticed the looks the secretaries gave them. Serenity held her eyes stiff at the exit and Kaiba smirked at this. The swing door let them both outside where the cold hit them brutally. Serenity felt her teeth chatter as she tried to rub her arms on her shoulders to keep warm. She went down the stairs with Kaiba in front and then stopped when he did at the curb.

"Wheeler… If those women bother you… they are not doing their job" His cold eyes looked at her seriously. Serenity pondered. Would he fire them for that?

"It… does not matter" she gave him a soft smile. Kaiba looked at her. Wondering why she would defend someone who offended her, and even harassed her. His limousine pulled up beside them and his eyes looked her over carefully.

"You are stupid. Trying to see the best in people when it is not there…" he looked to his right avoiding her brown eyes. Serenity chuckled at this, but then suddenly quieted down. He knees gave in then and the most excruciating pain tore through her midsection. She screamed out at the pain as she fell over in the snow clutching her stomach. Kaiba threw his suitcase into the back seat before he kneeled beside her.

"Wheeler! Get yourself together!" he said loudly and a trace of panic went through his voice. The chauffeur came out and looked at the collapsed girl.

"What happened sir? Should we take her to the ER?"

"get in the car" Kaiba hissed before turning to the redhead.

"Come on… stand up now" he growled, getting impatient.

"I CANT FUCKING STAND KAIBA! It hurts!" She screamed at him her eyes filled with tears of physical pain. He drew back slightly before he gathered her in her strong arms and got in the back seat of the car.

"To Domino hospital" Kaiba commanded.

"Yes sir"

Serenity whimpered as she leaned into Kaiba's chest, oblivious to the discomfort Kaiba himself was going through.

"Wh-where are you hurting" he finally asked.

"Stomach… it-it burns… so much" she gasped as her voice caught in her throat. Kaiba looked at his chauffeur.

"Hurry up!" he yelled.

K-kaiba, I am going to pass out…" she whispered softly, and true enough her body went limp a few seconds later. The CEO looked at her with widened eyes. Why him? A few minutes later they arrived at the ER and Kaiba walked into the main hall carrying the unconscious Serenity. Nurses rushed to them and soon Serenity was lying on a hospital bed in a separate room.

"So you are saying she passed out?" the head doctor asked Kaiba calmly as he checked Serenity's pupils with a small flashlight.

"Yes… she talked about stomach pains before that" he sat in a chair beside the bed and observed the doctor.

"Hmm, is there any chance of pregnancy?" The Doctor looked over at Kaiba with a scrutinizing look.

Kaiba felt himself blush.

"NO!" he said loudly.

"Well… at least I don't think so…" he avoided the doctor's eyes.

"I just have to make sure before giving her medicine you see…" he looked to the bed as Serenity awoke with a groan of pain.

"Good evening Serenity, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked kindly. She looked up at him surprised.

"Why-what happened?" she looked confused, and the doctor chuckled.

"Well… according to your friend here you passed out in pain?" The older man looked as she winced and her body began tensing.

"Well... it does really hurt…" her breath was heavy. He nodded at this.

"Serenity… is there any chance, you are pregnant?" He looked over to Kaiba with an almost accusatory look.

"What? No no! I have had pains for a while actually… but they were not this bad…" she looked a little ashamed before wincing in pain again. Kaiba looked at her annoyed. Why ignore her body when it is in pain?

"How long?" he asked as he looked down at her journal.

"Uhm… two?" she looked at the doctor innocently.

"Weeks?" he said questioning.

"No… months" She bit her lip as she said that. the doctor shook his head at this.

"you got to listen to your body child" he stated as he wrote down a few notes.

"Have you been stressed lately?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. A nurse came up to her and presented a needle to her. Serenity covered at that. "Cant you just give me pills?" she winced when she asked.

"They work to slow" he stated calmly.

"I really don't want a needle" she said softly.

"Serenity it will work really fast" The doctor insisted

"Don't be a wuss wheeler, I am not carrying you out of here again" Kaiba snapped from the chair. She looked over at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Okay… I will have it" she smiled insecurely at the nurse. Once the needle was in the pain subsided after about a minute.

"Now… we can talk properly… you are saying you have had these pains for a while, and that leads me to believe you might be stressed"

"I am not…" she said instantly, looking at the doctor then at Kaiba.

"I am not" she repeated a bit deeper.

"Well we will do some tests and after that we will determine that, I believe you might have ulcers as cause of stress"

"Well I am not stressed" she said again in a more annoyed tone. Kaiba was surprised at this. She seemed pretty tense to him suddenly.

"well I will return to you in an hour or so… The tests will be in by then. Just stay put" the doctor smiled and nodded at Kaiba who gave a small nod back. The CEO looked over at the young girl then his eyes serious.

"Why have you not mentioned this?"

"I… did not think it mattered…" Serenity said as she looked down at her hands.

"Really? You passing out in front of me does not MATTER?" he ended up almost yelling at the girl and Serenity looked at him with wide eyes.

"I… am sorry" she said lowly.

"Just... stay home and get well"

"K-kaiba" she tried to find out what to say but he stopped her. He sat on the side of the bed.

"The last thing I want is another scandal or something, I want you to stay home and focus on studying for the rest of December, you understand?" he looked at her and she nodded meekly. "I just… don't feel stressed…"

"Just listen to what the doctor says and stop being a stubborn brat" he said as his blue eyes made contact with her own. She pondered. Kaiba was probably just doing what anyone else would have done.

"I will… and thank you Kaiba…" she gave him a smile and he shook his head.

"Just don't do that again, you will get me an even bigger headache than before" he commented smugly and made Serenity laugh. Kaiba smiled at this but quickly went back to his usual stoic expression. The doctor came in a few minutes after looking at Serenity's journal.

"well Ms. Wheeler my suspicion was correct" he pointed to the paper

"You do have starting ulcers" he stated.

"What is the treatment?" she asked softly.

"You will have to be called in sick for a few weeks" he scribbled done some notes.

"But I…"

"That is fine" Kaiba said shortly. Serenity looked at him puzzled.

"Good… you will get some medicine and I want you to go home and relax completely, your body is very strained from a period of emotional or work stress and I advise you to spend some time being good to yourself" those were his last words before he told them goodbye and left the room. After a few minutes they left the room together in silence. Once outside Kaiba went to the curb where a car was parked.

"get in, we are getting some dinner, I am starved" she followed suit and soon they passed a Sushi place where they ordered some to go. Kaiba parked close to Domino memorial park and began eating his sushi casually. Serenity looked at him and he looked back.

"What is it?" He asked as he ate a piece of Nigiri.

"I just did not expect you to be the type to eat sushi…"

"type? I will let you know I am pretty fond of fish" he said calmly as he put some ginger into his mouth. Even when eating sushi in his car in a parking lot, Seto Kaiba maintained an elegance Serenity had not seen the like of ever.

"Me too actually, I just don't get it often" she smiled at him.

"Then eat" He pointed to the extra sushi in the bag.

"Oh, I thought it was for Mokuba" she said dumbly.

"He hates fish" Kaiba said before he finished another sushi roll. Serenity realized that Kaiba in certain moments was just as plain as anyone else in Domino. She did not understand why she ever thought otherwise.

She slowly took the other tray of sushi and began eating it, meanwhile conversing casually with the young CEO.

"So… what will we do with the documenting and the reports?" she asked softly after a few minutes.

"I will make them" he said calmly before taking another piece of sushi and dipping it in the soy sauce. His blue eyes looked at hers.

"What are you looking at?"

"I feel bad… about not working suddenly…"

"You deserve a few weeks off. I expect you back soon though" he pointed at her with his chopsticks. She nodded softly.

"Of course"

"You are not as useless as you were in the beginning. You can become a great secretary one day" he finished the last sushi and put the empty tray in the bag it came in. Serenity smiled at this as she looked off in the snowy distance.

"You really think so?" her wet eyes looked at him and he looked back with a serious expression.

"You are hard working. It will get you far" he turned the keys to the car on and drove out of the parking lot. Serenity smiled a bit at his comment and looked out at the road ahead.

"Thank you for saying that Kaiba" she gave him a soft smile and Kaiba felt his throat become a bit dry suddenly.

"Yeah well, just go home and get well. I don't want you to be an expense to the company"

"Of course not…" her smile faded slightly. They soon arrived at the apartment complex and Seto looked to Serenity.

"Contact me when you are well again" he looked to her and she gave him a soft nod as she got out. She winced slightly as she stretched for her phone which was in the gap between their seats.

Kaiba grabbed onto her upperarm, and she looked up surprised.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. "D-don't forget to take your medicine" he said in a rushed voice as he released her quickly and stared straight out the front window.

"I- wont I promise. Thank you for dinner" she closed the car door and stood there a little awkward for a few seconds before she felt her cheeks flush and smile to herself in a silly manner.


	11. Intrusion

A week passed and Serenity was somehow glad she could focus on school for the first time in a while. Her grades were becoming better by the days that passed and she had become glad she was off work and could concentrate only on her schoolwork. Joey was currently at work and dusk was falling over the city, throwing a soft sheen on the apartment's floor. She highlighted some of the parts on the text she knew she would forget later on. She heard the doorbell ring and went to open it. She spotted Kaiba through the peek hole, much to her surprise. She panicked and looked down at herself, she was wearing her pajamas and had not even washed her hair that morning.

"Oh no, he can't see me like this" she said lowly as she tried to take her hair back in a nice bun and thought of going to change. Then the doorbell rang again. She shook her head and straightened her back before she opened.

"Kaiba! Hi!" she smiled at him and he looked back at her not seemingly impressed.

"We have to talk" he said in a serious tone.

She felt herself go cold. "About what?"

In her mind she was yelling loudly at herself_: He is going to fire you, he is going to fire you!_

"Work, there is something I need you to do" he said annoyed. She felt her heart stop. He was not going to fire her?

He looked around not noticing she had almost panicked inwardly.

"You did not mess up the place that much" he stated, impressed she had made a decent decoration of the place.

She smiled. "Thank you… oh and do you want anything to drink?" she said, relaxing a little more.

"Water"

"I can make you a sandwich too if you would like one?" she suggested in a small voice and smiled broadly.

"Actually… I would like that" He nodded at her and took a place by the table. Soon Serenity came over with water and two large sandwiches for them. She sat down and looked over at him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" she smiled at him.

"There will be a charity ball on Saturday… I need you to come with me…" his blue eyes looked up at her and she smiled.

"Y-yes of course!" she gave him a glass of water and sat down swiftly. "Hmm… we need some crème fraiche…" she grabbed it from the fridge and put it on the table.

"Dig in!" she announced as she motioned to the sandwich. Kaiba looked at her.

"The apartment is good for you?" he asked then.

"It is amazing! I don't know how you got a hold of it but it really saved us" her sweet smiled made Kaiba look down in the table swiftly before he leaned back on the chair.

"So he got over the headlines after all?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yeah he had to find out eventually…" she did not mention the school incident. She did not think it important, Joey had been upset she had travelled with Kaiba but he did not flip out as much as she feared. They must have had a good talk back then, him and Kaiba.

"Mokuba said that someone had left notes in your locker at school" he said then calmly before taking a bite of the chicken sandwich. He looked at it in wonder and found he liked it.

"Umm… well it was nothing really" she looked down

"What did they say?" he asked then looking at her.

She was silent for a bit. "That I am a gold digger basically…" she looked at him and chuckled then.

"So they bully you" he stated in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care about them. Those people are going to say what they say anyway" she smiled softly at him.

He nodded.

"Your sandwich is good" he commented after a while.

Serenity laughed softly.

"Thank you. that is a sweet thing to say" Her boss looked at her a bit more relaxed than she was used to and she lifted her glass of water carefully to her lips. He noticed the way her reddish hair fell down her shoulder like a soft curtain. She had a nice scent to her he noticed, and the way she cut her sandwich into smaller pieces was careful and calm.

He leaned his arm on the table and then put his forehead in his palm.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah… I just… have a headache" he groaned. He did not expect her hand to be placed on his forehead all of a sudden.

"You don't have a fever…" she stated as she looked at him seriously. He looked at her with his darkened eyes. He did not remember the last time anyone had even checked his temperature like that.

"I am fine… I will go home now…"

"I don't think you should… rest here a little… I have ice-cream" she smiled hoping this childish treat would convince him to stay.

"Maybe a little…" he said then after a long pause.

Once Serenity came over to the couch she saw the CEO had fallen asleep, his head falling slightly downwards. She sat down beside him and opened the news to the lowest volume. He had his eyes closed and Serenity wondered when the last time was he had relaxed. She began eating some of the vanilla ice-cream and saw the headlines in the news. Apparently people were all assuming they were a couple, since the business channel also talked about their "heated love affair" she looked over at the brown-haired young man and smiled. She actually did not mind that rumor; it was the fact that it was bothering his career that saddened her. Why did it have to affect his work that he might have a girl friend? If he went through those problems every time he met a girl, she was not surprised that he was a bachelor. She dared to sit a bit closer and closed her eyes for a short moment.

Kaiba awoke to find Serenity fast asleep on his shoulder. He felt an urge to push her away but at the same time not. It felt weird to him.

He had a rough day at the office and just wanted sleep.

He only went by her apartment because Mokuba had seemed worried. And maybe he felt that worry too. They did have to get to the charity ball but he had planned to ask her over a text message. He did not want her to be head hunted because he hired her. The idea of firing her never came back to him after Bangkok. She actually only improved. She moved a bit snuggling into his dark shirt. He swallowed slowly then and moved his arm gently to pull it away.

"Serenity…" he said calmly.

"Not now…" she mumbled half asleep and clenching the arm slightly. He stretched and managed to get her arm to slide off. She sat up startled and with half opened eyes.

"Oh… sorry… I must have fallen asleep…" she smiled groggily and looked up at him.

"Yeah… I think I will have to go now… it is late…" once he was at the door he turned and Serenity stood there with his suitcase.

She smiled. "It was nice seeing you" he took it and nodded at her quickly.

"Same to you, I will see you" he went out the door and Serenity stood there for a little bit watching him go to the elevator. When he looked back she waved sweetly and Kaiba nodded hesitantly. Serenity closed the door after he had entered the elevator and stood by the fridge for a few seconds with a small smile. She then went to clean up the ice cream, treating herself to a few more scoops. She put it in the fridge and heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it and saw Kaiba standing outside.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

He looked at her with a strange expression and she pulled back a bit letting him in. she looked as he entered and stood with his back to her for a few seconds.

She reached her hand out to touch his back when suddenly he turned and grabbed onto her upper arms pushing her harshly against the door of the fridge. He went silent and did not look her in the eye. She looked at him, her breath held back, and brown eyes fearful. He then pushed against her and let his lips capture hers roughly surprising the young girl greatly. Her large brown eyes looked up at him in horror but mostly surprise. It was not something she expected. But as if out of reflex she merely wrapped her arms around the CEO's neck and pulled him in deeper. She still had the taste of vanilla in her mouth and on her lips and Seto relished in the taste but mostly the feeling of being so close to someone for the first time in his life. The young girl felt out of breath when he finally pulled away from her. His hands held onto her back and hip for a few long seconds as he stared down at her.

She stood there, looking at him in awe and witnessed his confused expression.

"I don't know why I…" he stuttered and Serenity felt uncomfortable seeing her boss in this state. She took his face in her palms surprising the older.

"I don't know either… but I… don't mind it…" she looked at him with a soft smile, and the taller seemed to calm down by this.

"I… should really go now" he looked away to the right avoiding her warming brown eyes. Serenity dropped her head slightly before grabbing Kaiba by the wrist. Could this really be? That he just showed up and behaved like that towards her?

"Kaiba… please… I am as surprised as you… " she said before looking up at him her eyes large and confused.

"I don't know… what to do about you" He said with an annoyed voice. Serenity felt taken back.

"How about… being honest with me?" she said as she looked him in the eye finally.

"About what?" he said sharply. His defensive blue eyes looked at her coldly.

"Never mind…" she said calmly, wishing the kiss had not happened at all.

"I… I guess I will need to go out shopping for the charity ball then?" she smiled then, hoping to relieve the tension.

He nodded calmly.

"Wear black and get your ears pierced" he said.

"What?" she looked confused. The mere thought of getting her ears pierced frightened her.

"Get them pierced" he repeated and looked at her almost bored.

"I…" she looked confused.

"Or I won't pay extra" He said and looked at her, letting her know he was being serious.

"O…Okay" she supposed she should just agree and nod. The situation was really bizarre. She could not believe that was her first kiss.

"I will see you around the office then…" She said as she shook, her feelings catching up with her.

"Yes"

**Saturday evening:**

Her heart was beating in her ears as she ran from the cab to the address where the charity ball was being held. She was late. She was sooooo late.

She rushed up the stairs, the scent of disinfectant still on her pale hands as she grabbed the skirt and went through the main entrance of the large fancy building which had large pillars and alabaster colored walls. She huffed as she greeted the young waiter who received the guests.

"Good evening young miss" he said in a slightly surprised tone at the girl who was out of breath from running.

"Hi, I am Seto Kaiba's companion for the night" she said as she corrected her hair.

"Yes let me just see… you are pretty late Miss Wheeler, the announcements are almost done, and then I suppose you can slip in without anyone noticing"

"Thank you so much!" she said in a grateful tone her fingers folded in gratitude towards the man.

"Wheeler?" she looked up to the door which lead inside the main hall and saw Kaiba stand in his black tuxedo and a polished glass was between his slender fingers. There was a woman behind him. The woman she recognized as one of the secretaries from Kaiba Corporation, and smiled with a hyena like smile at Serenity.

"Oh… she showed up after all? A shame since we were just getting acquainted Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba merely scowled. His expression was cold and unreadable to the young woman. The elder woman's brown locks were placed in a neat hairstyle and she looked very classy. Far from what Serenity could muster at the moment, she looked to her boss.

"I am sorry, but something happened-" she moved to him and he merely sneered and grabbed her by the arm dragging her inside the large main hall to the area where all the CEOs from Japans elite were gathered.

Discreetly they found their places and sat beside each other.

"You are very late" Kaiba said as he glared down at her. She looked at him unimpressed.

"Do I look like I care? I got her as fast as I could" her tone was cold. She was getting enough of him very fast at the moment.

"Don't use that tone Wheeler, you know it bothers me" he growled.

"Fire me then" she said angrily as she looked ahead at the stage avoiding his gaze.

"What is your problem? You are the one who is late" his voice was low as he moved further over to her wanting to avoid attention from the other tables.

"You are my problem" she hissed as she looked at him. Her brown eyes had been edged with eyeliner and mascara thus making her innocent eyes appear more dramatic and mature. Kaiba squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Let us have this conversation later" he growled.

Serenity bit her lip in anger.

"Yes. Let us, Waiter!" she yelled loudly as a waiter passed her.

"Yes Miss?" the handsome waiter bowed slightly awaiting her order.

"Can we have some wine please?" she smiled sweetly at the young man, obviously in a flirty manner, and the waiter smiled and nodded before disappearing.

"You should not have alcohol; you became quite ill last time you drank" Kaiba tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy which were starting to prosper.

"I am going to drink if I want" she said in an angry tone. Kaiba looked around them, annoyed that she was behaving so childish.

"Wheeler, I swear if you don't pull yourself together-" He stopped midsentence when the wine arrived and the waiter started pouring wine into their glasses. Serenity quickly grabbed her glass and emptied it avoiding Kaiba's scrutinizing eyes.

After a few speeches from the board of executives, Serenity got up and Kaiba grabbed onto her arm pulling her down. She looked at him angrily her eyes red and swollen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said in the lowest tone possible.

"Going to the bathroom to piss, what is the big deal?" she snapped angrily before emptying the 4th glass of wine and putting it on the neighboring table in front of a snobbish older couple who looked at her disgusted.

"You are embarrassing me" he ground out between his teeth. Serenity had never acted so hostile towards him before.

"Well we are not together so why the hell do you care?" she looked up at him keeping eye contact for ten long seconds before shaking his hand of her arm and getting up rushing off, her black dress skirt swaying across the floor. Kaiba sat still for a few seconds before getting up to pursue her. His bodyguards looking perplexed as they got an order to stay put.

Kaiba followed the young woman into the hallway that lead downstairs to the bathrooms, and spotted her as she walked across the marble floor.

"Wheeler!" he said loudly making the young girl freeze in her steps. He moved over to her. Her back was still against him.

"What?" she said coldly as she turned.

He walked up to her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It does not concern you" she turned her eyes.

"Yes it does!" he pulled her into a corner and once again she was trapped.

"You are not behaving normally, and I want to know what is going on with you" he said in a low tone. When she did not want to look him in the eye he grabbed her by the chin and raised her face.

"I don't want to talk" she said in a slurred voice.

"Is it because of the stupid kiss?" he growled. She shook her head slightly.

"I wish it was just that" she whispered before her voice broke. She felt her nausea come back.

"I really have to go to the bathroom" He released her and watched her stumble to the bathroom, barely closing it before puking.

Kaiba held his head in his hand. This was a nightmare. Right at that moment his phone rang, and he scowled. What the hell was this now? He answered it.

"Hi Mokuba" he said shortly still staring at the door.

"Bro! I am so glad I got in touch with you… it is about Serenity…"

"Oh really?" his face became even less amused.

"Seto… she lost her dad earlier today. She was also acting weird when I was talking to her so I went to her apartment to talk to her but got Mai instead- because she already left for the charity thing, where are you by the way?"

"I see…" he ignored his brother's question and went to the door. He hung up on Mokuba and opened the unlocked door to see Serenity on her knees in front of the toilet, catching her breath. He closed the door and locked it behind him before walking over to her. His eyes went over her ears that were still red from the pierced earlobes she had gotten a few days prior. She looked up at him swiftly before looking down at the toilet bowl again quietly.

"I am sorry…" Her voice was meek and she seemed to realize she had been hysterical towards him.

Kaiba put his arm around her shoulders before he helped her to stand. He placed her at the sink and told her to freshen up. While she did so, Kaiba let his mind slip back to when he himself lost both his parents. He did not remember that much of the grief that followed because his responsibility for Mokuba had kept him occupied. She leaned over the sink her hair-bun falling out of place and around her face.

"K-Kaiba…" she looked up at him.

"I did not expect him to just…" she whispered. He stood in front of her as she turned, observing and listening.

"It might have been for the better, what kind of life would he have had anyway?" he said in a voice that was not cold, but clear and honest. She looked up at him, her eyes now soaked with black color.

"Your makeup is ruined" he pushed her back against the sink and took a tissue from the box at the sink and placed it under her eye.

She nodded and pressed it to her cheek.

"I wonder… why my grief is not bigger than this feeling I have right now… I feel almost…" she found herself loosing track of thought.

"Relieved?" he finished the sentence for her and she nodded, seemingly ashamed. He leaned in for another tissue for the girl and found that Serenity snuck her arms around his neck. He stood still and did not budge. He observed the reflection in the mirror and saw himself. What he saw was him holding another person, his own dark brown hair mixing with the young girls long reddish mane. The realization that another body could have such a soothing effect on his anger towards this troubled teen was puzzling. He moved even closer and found he could smell a nice scent coming of her neck. She even put on perfume for the occasion.

"… Don't consider me pathetic" she said in a serious voice, trembling slightly.

"I… actually don't Wheeler, but… you do frustrate me" the CEO said calmly, and hoping she would let go soon. She pulled back and looked at him the tissue still under her eyes. She seemed even shorter than she had earlier.

"How so?" she asked softly.

"By showing up here even when you are in this state… and spewing out your hysteria" he said as he made eye contact with her.

"I just… wanted to fulfill my purpose" she said raising her brown eyes to look deeply in his.

"Your purpose is mine to decide" he growled.

"Oh so when you feel like it you are going to shove me up against something and just rob me?"

"Of what?" he growled.

"My first kiss? Or my dignity?" her red eyes were now hard.

"Don't be dramatic" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I am not. I am being honest about my feelings, something you ought to be" her arms slid from around his neck to rest at his elbows.

"I always am" he stated.

"Then… why did you kiss me?" He froze as he looked at her, not caring about her hands on his elbow, but the look in her deep orbs. Questioning, hurt, grieving that was what he registered. The answer going through his brain was that he did not know himself. This situation made him do what he considered best: Retreat.

He started pulling away but Serenity pulled him back down by his tie, planting her mouth onto his and her other hand behind his head. Kaiba took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down, away from him.

"You are such a stupid thickheaded girl!" He yelled into her face.

She gave a victorious smile. "See? You can express yourself as anyone else! So why don't you!?"

"…" his blue eyes turned into slits as he grabbed her chin harshly and pushed her up against the sink, forcing her to sit with her back to the large mirror.

Serenity felt a slight fear when he increased the pressure on her cheeks and kissed her roughly. She gave a small gasp of surprise as he placed several small kisses before placing both of his large hands around her face to cup it. He pulled back a bit reading her eyes as they batted from his mouth to his eyes a few seconds, he noticed her heavy breathing, and shaking limbs. She leaned in to him and kissed his chin and lips gently and slowly, not concerned with the awkward stiff pose he was in. He then to her great surprise reached to the back of her head and pulled her back in for another kiss, his hands running through her long flowing hair. She was not going to be in charge. Serenity gave a faint groan when she felt his broad, strong chest connect with hers, and she realized just how much her heart was racing, her blood pumped through her veins and gave a rushing sound in her ear.

Kaiba accidentally pushed her back until she hit the miscellaneous items that were placed on the sink, such as a metal cup, extra soap, toothpicks perfume bottles and mints. All said items fell of the sink and connected with the floor making a loud metallic sound, but at the moment none of the two young people could be bothered by it. Frantically Kaiba reached down to grab the hem of her dress and pushed it upwards exposing her beautiful creamy legs to his gaze. Serenity whimpered and grabbed onto the fabric pulling it back down slightly. Kaiba looked at her with what resembled predatory eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"N-not here, not yet…" she sighed into his ear. He gave a deep sound that showed that he obviously was not pleased but nodded as he let go of the fabric and stepped back. Serenity looked at him and his ruffled hair.

"Is that expressive enough for you?" He snapped and pulled away to fix his tie which had gone loose.

She looked at him silently and came to accept, that whatever Kaiba was feeling for her it would probably never be expressed in words. If she was lucky he would show it in actions, but never in words. It seemed that it was not that he did not want to do it. He was not able to. She stood back up on the floor and straightened her skirt before turning and fixing the rest of her makeup. They went to the door and Kaiba opened it and exited, followed by Serenity shortly. Once they sat down they were observed by the surrounding tables and a few people whispered about Serenity's hair being all messed up. She sat tall and did not acknowledge the words. She was not bothered by their measly comments, they were just words. She looked to Kaiba and he gave a mere glance before he mumbled a few low words, commenting that she looked nicer with her hair loose. She smiled softly before looking up at the stage with her head held high. Something Kaiba preferred to her crying.

A few hours later, the ball finished and they headed to the exit together Serenity holding tightly onto Kaiba's arm. They got into the limo after being photographed by the paparazzis that had taken their post right outside the entrance in the bushes.

Once they were in the limousine Kaiba looked over at Serenity.

"What?" she asked softly, her eyes averted from his.

"When your father is buried, I want you back at work" he said calmly.

She nodded at this.

"Yes…"

"And Wheeler?" he looked over at her for the longest time before uttering some soft spoken words.

"Don't let your loss hinder you, I never did, if anything use it to become stronger" his blue eyes held a calmness that caused Serenity to feel her heart stop for a few seconds.

She dabbed her eyes with some leftover tissue, as something else shot through her mind. Kaiba and Mokuba lost their parents too, and even at a young age. Her large eyes looked at him in sympathy. What was he thinking of her? Behaving like a brat at her age? Sure she lost her father but it was not like it was a surprise, or anything.

"Did it make you stronger?" she turned to him, took of her heels and sat closer to him her legs crossed in an Indian style. He smirked at her as if she was talking silly.

"It was not their death that made me stronger, it was the people around me that did"

"Like Mokuba" she said.

"Yes. I suppose, strength can have different categories. Just like means of expression" his eyes went dark and Serenity felt herself nod at this comment.

"About that…" she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do we do now?" she looked concerned and Kaiba leaned closer to her before putting his mouth to her ear.

"Just let me about that" He smirked against her cheek and sat back up with that elegance. His face maintained its cold exterior. Serenity sat back and was quiet until she reached her apartment complex. She turned in her seat and opened the door. The snow outside hit her face and she shuddered. She then suddenly felt Kaiba's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back in the limousine. She could feel his breath on her neck before he placed a kiss there.

"I expect you back in office as soon as possible Ms. Wheeler, and don't slip on the way up the stairs"

He pushed her butt gently and she stood up outside.

She turned to smile at him before she began walking to the entrance; Hoping Joey was asleep so she would not need to explain why she came home so late.

The limousine sped off behind her and she took the skirt of the dress and hurried up the stairs.


	12. Changes

December 19th Domino church

It was her, Joey their mother and Mai who had attended their father's funeral and the whole thing was very surreal. Serenity sat during the priest sermon and tried to remember one positive memory from her childhood with her father but found she did not remember any. Her eyes welled up with tears. The tears were of frustration and not grief. Frustration she did not remember the last time her father had held her, or taught her things. He had really only split the family and been an alcoholic, which was what went through her memory. She looked at her mother who was pale, and skinnier than she had been the last time she saw her. It was obvious she felt guilty for leaving Joey and Serenity with their father, and for not being able to come to Domino earlier. Serenity took her mother's hand, and Joey who was placed beside his little sister took her hand as well. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile letting him know she was okay. The sermon wasn't long and they all went to the coffin together to put their flowers by its side. After that they followed the coffin to the graveyard where it was put into the ground. Serenity threw four white roses into the grave and closed her eyes before softly uttering.

"Rest in peace Dad"

Joey took her into a tight hug then led her away as the earth began to cover the grave.

"We can go now" she whispered. They walked towards their mother and Mai who stood a bit away from the site. Their mom hugged them both tight as tears streamed down her face.

"I am so sorry" her voice was low and fragile and both her son and daughter embraced her tightly. Mai had her arms folded and felt as if this was a time for the family to grieve and she decided to go into the chapel to await the others. Once there she let her eyes scan the surroundings, and found she liked the church. It would be a good church to get married in, she decided. She heard a click and instantly snapped her head back to the back of the church where a man was kneeling behind one of the pillars.

"What are you doing?" she snapped and instantly became defensive. The short man stiffened and made a dash for the door but Mai quickly cut him off and held him in a vice grip on the floor.

"You creeper! Do you have no shame at all? Who do you work for?" it was obvious to the photographer that the blonde was pissed.

"Domino times!" he yelled as he whimpered when Mai pulled his arm harder. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you here? There is nothing special about this ceremony, what are you here for?"

"I am reporting on Seto Kaiba's love interest!" Mai looked confused at him.

"Who? He does not have a girlfriend!" she pulled at his arms socket wanting him to talk further.

"Ooooow, the Wheeler girl you crazy bitch! Let me go, or I will prosecute you! freedom of press you know"

Mai scowled. "Give me your camera!"

"What? Hell no!" she twisted his arm, and he dropped the camera into her extended hand.

"Now scram before I kick your ass again" she threatened.

She took the camera and began looking through the pictures. There were pictures of Serenity and Kaiba at a fancy place and she could barely recognize the girl who was wearing a black dress and had her hair done nicely. The angle of the picture showed that they had not known they were being observed. She looked through the pictures displeased as she saw more and more pictures of them together, and they really did look like a couple. She groaned at this. She was going to get Kaiba. But first she should talk to Serenity when things had quieted down a bit. He put the camera in her purse as the wheeler family entered the chapel together.

"Let us go home" Joey said in a grave voice. Mai nodded and pulled her cellphone. "I will get us a cab.

Once at the apartment they had a quick lunch and Joey had to leave for work. Their mom decided to go rest in Serenity's room which she would have while she stayed there. This left Serenity and Mai alone and Mai did not waste any time when they were alone.

"What is this?" a picture of her and Kaiba came onto the screen of the camera and Serenity stuttered.

"Th-that was work related" she stuttered, which was true.

Mai looked at her scrutinizing.

"What do you feel for him?" her lilac eyes

"He…he is my boss Mai!" she almost yelled when she remembered her mom was sleeping and lowered her voice.

"That's all"

"Don't lie to me, it is obvious you are attracted to him"

"H-how do you come to that conclusion"

"The way you are blushing right now for example" she said in a serious tone

"Tell me the truth now" she walked up to her.

"H-how did you even get those pictures?"

"I took the camera from a journalist, who was at the church, he said you are Kaiba's girlfriend"

"That is not true Mai" she said softly looking down at the teakettle she was about to prepare water in.

"Then explain"

"He is my boss and I have to go to certain arrangements when I work for him, that's it"

"And the dress? Where is that from" She asked.

"I bought it…"

"With his money" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but that is not-"

"So he is exploiting you like Joey feared?"

"No! Stop making prejudgments'!" she yelled as she slammed the kettle down on the table. Mai stood there quietly and surprised at the girl's outburst.

"I really don't want Joey to know this Mai, I know how he will react" she looked down.

Mai sighed. "I am going to ask you again… and I want a clear answer: what do you feel for Seto Kaiba?" her lilac eyes were serious.

Serenity sighed. "I… think I like him" she nervously corrected her hair.

Mai looked at her and gave a deep sigh.

"Oh dear god… Serenity, that boy has issues; he is not able to feel anything for anybody but himself, he is money hungry"

"How do YOU know that?" Serenity became defensive on behalf of Kaiba.

Mai looked taken back.

"He only cares about money Serenity, I am saying this because I consider you my sister, and I want the best for you"

"Mai honestly I thought I could count on you but apparently not!" tears crowned her eyes.

She turned and went towards the door leaving Mai at the apartment. Suddenly serenity felt her cheeks becoming wet and as the first thing she pulled out her phone and texted Kaiba.

"Can I come over?" she send the message and dried her eyes. The response was almost immediate, and her toes curled in excitement.

"But you are off today? Why do you want to come?" – SK

"Please? I need to get out"

"Okay, be here in an hour" – SK

Back at the apartment Mai bit her lip. Maybe she did not have the right to interfere after all...

Once she was there she stood nervously in front of him. He sat in his chair and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked in a calm manner. She looked at him and then down. She shook her head.

"They don't get it…"

He walked over to her and stood with his back to the desk.

"Look up at me" his voice was soothing and Serenity felt her heart beat faster as he bend over his face mere inches from hers.

"I thought about what you said. And… you were right"

"What?"

"It was rude of me" His blue eyes looked at her seriously.

"What was?"

"Kissing you like that… with no permission"

She blushed then. "Well I did kiss you back the second time" she looked at him with her eyes now drying up.

"That is true… was it because you enjoyed it?" he gave her a superior smirk and she nodded and smiled shyly feeling her stomach flutter at the sight of his clear blue eyes.

"Did you?" she asked back softly.

"I might have… or maybe I was curious" he moved closer and she almost felt his skin touch hers when he reached his hand up to release her hair bun. He leaned in and kissed her softly, tasting the leftover salty tears on her lips.

"You liked it" she whispered back as she touched his hand with her own.

"Let us go to lunch" he said shortly before dragging her with him to the door. She smiled at this and happily followed him.

They decided on a small diner and sat down to eat. Serenity took of her scarf and shuddered a bit.

Kaiba shook his head at her. "You should gain weight" he said in a calm voice.

"What?"

"You would be able to keep warm much easier" he said calmly.

She pouted. "I have a quite healthy weight thank you" she huffed, as her salad arrived.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say" they got their order and Kaiba calmly handed the waiter his credit card. Serenity found she looked at Kaiba's hands wondering how they would feel on her buttocks. She blushed fiercely when he suddenly got eye contact with her. "It is rude to stare"

She smiled. "sorry"

They ate their soup, and serenity looked up. "Do you have plans on Christmas eve?" she tilted her head slightly.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't celebrate Christmas" He took a piece of bread and ate it calmly.

"What? Why?" her brown eyes looked innocently at him.

"there is no why, I just don't celebrate simple as that" he looked a bit annoyed as he broke more bread of to eat.

Serenity clapped her hands together. "Celebrate with us!"

Kaiba nearly choked on the bread and looked at her surprised.

"That. Is not happening"

"come on, this way I can pay you back for the things you got me, I feel pretty guilty you know"

"Don't be stupid, it is not presents, it is assets" he said coldly as he looked at her.

"Well I still want to give back" she said softly and looked at him insistently.

He shook his head. "No, I got more important things to tend to" he said before filling up his glass with water.

"Well if you change your mind"

"I won't" he said shortly before taking a sip of his water.

Serenity sighed. "Well you are invited, don't forget that" She smiled at him and leaned back before looking out at the snowy ground.

Kaiba looked at her critically but left it at that. what was he going to do at their Christmas dinner anyway?

Once serenity was home in the apartment she called Mokuba. He picked up after a few seconds.

"Hi Ren! What is up?" Mokubas voice sounded cheerful and she was sure it was thanks to a certain blonde girl.

She could not help but smile. "Well. If you can tear yourself from your pretty blonde for a few minutes I would like to ask you a favour"

He sounded flustered. "We… are just at the mall Serenity!"

She giggled. "Whatever you say"

"But what can I help with?" he said after clearing his throat. In the background she could hear Rebecca ordering hot coco for them both.

"Well…" she looked off to the Kaiba tower in the distance.

"well… It is about your brother…"

The door opened and Mokuba and Rebecca smiled politely as it was Ms. Wheeler who opened the door. Serenity stood behind her and instantly eyed Kaiba who stood casually behind Mokuba. He looked down briefly before looking at her nonchalantly.

"Oh hi Mokuba, it has been a while! and you must be Rebecca, Am I right?" she shook hands with the blond girl.

"Yes, I am a friend of Mokuba and Serenity as well" she gave a polite smile as she handed her a hostess present. A small bouquet of flowers.

"Those are lovely, Thank you so much" she then looked behind the two teens a saw a taller, older male.

He got eyecontact with her and began speaking a little awkwardly

"Well I will be leaving, don't be home to late" he said to Mokuba.

Ms. Wheeler looked at him then. "What do you mean? You are joining too! The more the merrier!" she smiled and Kaiba felt himself trapped somehow. He felt too polite to turn down an elder woman.

"I have business to tend to" he tried to excuse himself.

"on Christmas? That can't be!" Serenity looked at her boss with a superior smile and he finally caved in.

"I guess I can stay for an hour" he finally said in a low voice. Serenity clapped her hands together and grabbed onto his arm. "Come!" She dragged him through the apartment pass a surprised Joey who was currently putting the last ornament on the Christmas tree.

He looked wide-eyed at Mai as the door to his sisters room slammed close.

Serenity opened her curtains and Kaiba was humored to see how all her things filled up maybe one fourth of the large room.

"This view. Is amazing" she looked to him with a great smile and he looked out the window, and he had to admit she was right. a snow covered Domino Memorial park, and the dark winter sky was illuminated by the city lights.

"of course, Kaiba properties are premium in all aspects" he said as he moved over to her. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"I knew you would change your mind" she smiled, glad Mokuba had managed to get him up to their apartment.

"Well it is not like your mother gave me a choice" he grunted and seemed to be a bit defeated. He did not let others boss him around but he seemed to have respect for elder people.

"I am glad you came anyway" her smile was warming and Kaiba shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh let me take your jacket" she moved to open it and Kaiba looked at her annoyed. "I am planning on leaving soon anyway"

"Well just leave it off for now" she undid his buttons and eventually Kaiba let her slide the jacket of his arms. She put it on the bed and turned to look at his chest. She smiled up at him and he returned it with a small smirk. "I must say, you did not spoil the insides of the apartment too much" he looked towards her small pink bed and raised an eyebrow.

"you need a new bed though" He scowled.

"Oh but I had that one since I was 11, It is pretty good"

"Let me rephrase that" he leaned down to her and too her face in his hands.

"You need a _bigger_ bed" Serenity instantly caught his hint and giggled nervously. She looked on in the other direction.

"I did not expect you to be so direct, especially not with my family around" she said softly and looked at him. her lowerlip being chewed nervously.

"They don't really matter, you do however" His tone was honest and she scanned his outfit calmly as he stood before her. He was wearing black tight pants and his usual black turtleneck. She patted the bed next to her, and he took the seat. He felt her put her head on his shoulder then and he cleared his throat.  
>"So… when do you think your brother is going to scream at me like a little girl?"<p>

"Haha, I doubt he will do anything with my mom around. She is still pretty upset. I mean she had not been with my dad for a long time but they still had something together… I guess having two kids gives you some sort of permanent bond, whether you like it or not"

"That might be" he said quietly as he discreetly leaned in to take in her scent. Her hair had a nice fresh scent to it. He noted it was apple like.

She looked at him then and kissed him swiftly.

"you like it?"

"Yes, it is not bad" he moved her hair out of her eyes. She laughed softly but then froze when there was a knock on the door. "Honey, we are going to eat! Bring you friend!"

She sighed softly and looked at him. "can I hold your hand?"

His eyes widened at this. "Why?"

"I just feel like it, is it ok?" she beamed a smile at him and he looked down at her white plush carpet.

"When we reach the door you let go again" he said calmly.

"Okay" she then reached her hand under his and folded her smaller fingers around to fit in-between his long digits. Kaiba seemed to look at their hands gravely before he stood. They took small steps towards the door and Serenity relished in the soft skin of his hands. She expected them to be dry and hard but they were quite firm and soft. She took the doorknob and they went to the living room.

Once they were there the others had already been seated. Kaiba took his place beside serenity. Across from him was Rebecca and Mokuba and beside Rebecca was Joey and Mai.

Ms Wheeler folded her hands and bowed her head. So did Joey and Serenity and the others followed suit awkwardly. Kaiba looked a bit confused and serenity merely used her own hands to fold his gently. She smiled softly before resuming her position and closing her eyes.

Kaiba looked down in the table. He really did not think he should be there.

Soon Ms. Wheeler started praying.

"In the peace of this season our spirits are joyful:

With the beasts and angels,

the shepherds and stars,

with Mary and Joseph we sing God's praise" Serenity gave Kaiba a small nudge with her foot, and smiled softly at him when he looked at her. "Don't be worried" She mouthed at him turning her forehead back to her hands. He nodded and looked back into the table.

"By your coming may the hungry be filled with good things,

and may our table and home be blessed.

Bless us O Lord, and these Thy gifts,

which we are about to receive from Thy bounty

through Christ our Lord. Amen"

Serenity and Joey followed suit with an immediate "Amen" after their mother.

"Dig in everyone! And enjoy!" their mother gestured with her hands and Joey was the first to dig in.

Serenity looked to her mother and the mother leaned over to whisper. "What is your handsome friend called sweetie?" Serenity blushed and whispered back "Mom… not now"

"I am just curious"

"Is there a problem?" Kaiba asked interrupting them both.

Serenity looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"I was just asking Serenity for your first name" she smiled at him, and Kaiba realized that she and Serenity had the exact same eyes, and expression.

"I… Seto" he said shortly. Joey almost choked on his food at this. Kaiba hated anyone else but Mokuba using his first name. Mai patted his back until he got to drink some water. Kaiba merely glanced over at him before looking back to the woman.

"Well we are so glad you and Mokuba are here, it is always lovely to invite people for our Christmas dinner" Seto merely nodded before looking to Mokuba for help.

"Well we are happy to be here too Ms. Wheeler" Mokuba interjected getting her attention away from Seto. The brown-haired young man commenced eating his food and serenity looked to him curiously. Did it make him that uncomfortable to be around other people? She reached her hand under the table and gently put it on his thigh. He looked at her an cleared his throat before filling his glass with water.

"so seto… what excactly do you do?" she looked at him with a smile and Kaiba came to realize she had no idea what his relation to serenity and Joey was besides Mokuba.

"Well. I work at a company"

"Oh that is really exiting!" she smiled.

"As an intern or?"

"Well. No I am actually-"

"Well it is not that interesting anyway" Joey interrupted suddenly shooting a glare at Kaiba. Blue eyes connected with brown ones and the CEO was tempted to throw something at the Mutt but decided not to.

"You know what? Joey is right, we are here to dine and not think about work is that not true?" he gave a charming smirk towards their mother, and Joey was pissed to see her almost in glee.

"Oh yes! Please eat more, we have plenty of dessert, and then we can play the games"

"Aw mom" Joey said in an annoyed tone.

She almost looked hurt back at her son. The last time they did celebrate Christmas together was when they were little after all.

Mai elbowed him harshly.

"I think it is a great idea" Rebecca smiled.

"Back in the US we play board games all the time. Easter, Christmas, you name it" Serenity smiled.

"Then it is settled!" she clapped her hands together.

"Let's do the drawing game!" she said exited. Joey rolled his eyes at that.

They finished dessert and soon were split into three teams: Seto and Serenity, Joey and Mokuba and Rebecca and Mai.

Serenity's task was to describe a dog and for Kaiba to guess it.

Ms. Wheeler was the timer.

Serenity held up three fingers as the first thing.

"Three words?" Kaiba asked, a bit dulled. She shook her head.

"Three letters?" she nodded at this and looked to her piece of paper and began to draw. Kaiba looked weirdly as she began to draw out lines.

"Rat" he said with a confident tone. She shook her head.

"Otter" he tried again with a little more certainty in his voice. She looked at him with a gaping mouth. Not believe he could not guess it. Mai and Rebecca could not help but laugh and Mokuba smirked at it a small chuckle leaving him. Joey was looking at the odd scenery but still with an aware attitude. Kaiba scowled at his brother but continued guessing.

"Beaver" he said again. Serenity who was not allowedto speak raised her hands in an impatient gesture. She finally drew in the nose and eyes and Kaiba looked as if he had been struck by lighting.

"MUTT!" he yelled. Joey growled at him, recognizing his old nickname.

"Commonly called?" Serenity said in a stressed voice.

"Dog!" he said. Serenity raised her arms in victory as her mother hit the bell.

"Yes!" she yelled as she fisted her hands and looked at Kaiba happily.

"That is one ugly dog" he pointed to the paper. She hit his shoulder teasingly.

"Well you are a terrible guesser" she took some of the tokens that showed their team was ahead. Ms Wheeler smiled at them both, and Joey smiled because he saw his mother smile. Maybe moneybags could bring something positive after all.


	13. Coats and warmth

Some time went by and Serenity and Kaiba would have their little bickering conversations at times, but also times where Kaiba would, not ask, but demand her company for lunch. Serenity would shrug it off and see it as his weird way of being polite towards her. Through the winter months Kaiba would scowl at the way she did not invest in a winter jacket and sat in her chair sniffing quietly and blowing her nose. At the beginning of February, he decided to go out to get her a jacket, so she would stop bothering him with the blowing of her nose in the other room. He went into a nice jacket store and looked around critically. All the jackets were trench coats, and he could not see her wear that at all, it would make her age double. It would be weird to see her like that. He decided to ask the sleek haired young man who stood behind the counter and cowered when he eyed the intimidating look Kaiba gave him.

"I need a jacket"

"Oh yes sir of course!" he put the catalogue in front of the CEO and pointed at the most popular coats in the winter collection.

"For women" he said annoyed. Another catalogue was placed in front of him and the salesman seemed nervous then. It annoyed Kaiba when people recognized him in those situations. He looked at the catalogues and the long legged models who wore them. Serenity was not tall sit it was surely not one of those he needed for her. He looked at the man coldly and asked if they had any coats that came to just below the thigh. He nodded obediently and ran to the back to get some shorter models. When they arrived his eyes landed upon the navy colored shorter jacket.

"That one, in small" he nodded and gave a fast sharp command which was followed right after.

She looked at him and gave a light smile. "Uhm?"

"What?"

"Did you really buy this for me?" He looked at her annoyed.

"So you won't go around sniffing and sneezing all the time. It annoys the hell out of me"

She nodded at him and pulled up the jacket. It was a navy coat which had small silver buttons that attached the front and it reached about low thigh. She tried it on awkwardly and relished in the soft fabric. She twirled in front of him and smiled brightly.

"It is lovely"

"…" he observed her. She did look good in it. She stood a bit there in front of him.

"Well.. I should probably get some more paperwork done" She began taking it off and he walked up to her before grabbing her and kissing her deeply. She looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You have an appointment soon…" she whispered meekly against his lips but felt her heart pound wildly when he placed her on the desk. She felt his hands move to her inner thigh and she shuddered when he tugged at her panties lightly, all his movements controlled. She sighed when he placed his lips on her neck and bit lightly, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Kaiba shuddered loudly at his, his need for her suddenly pressed against her inner thigh. Serenity looked at him in embarrassment.

"Do you think… you can walk around all day, looking like you do without making me interested?" he said in a weird cynical but somehow also humorous tone. She looked him in the eye and bit her lip again not knowing how to respond.

"I don't… try to distract you" she said in an innocent tone.

"You are lying. You are easy to read" he kissed her jaw and moved to her mouth to give her another deep kiss.

"So I am succeeding?" she giggled a little impishly.

"No…" he growled in a defensive voice as he let his hands grab onto her ribcage and pull her closer, her petite form draped around his own.

"But you are damn close" He whispered against her lips. She giggled sweetly, knowing how he did not like to lose control in any situation. But she thought it could be healthy for him. She let her hands run through his hair and reached down to his belt. He looked at her seriously and she smiled. Kaiba took a deep breath.

"Here? I thought you wanted it to be special and in a special place"

"Anywhere will be special with you" she said softly and looked at him lovingly. He felt like rolling his eyes. How cheesy to say.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I mean it "She said with sudden anger. He leaned into her again and she gasped softly at the contact.

"I know Wheeler, no reason to blow up" Kaiba began to realize it was a compliment he was given.

She pouted. He kissed her and Serenity felt him again press up to her. Her skirt rode upwards and Kaiba felt her skin tremble under him. He felt like smiling but also stopping at that. Suddenly his work phone rang and he looked over at it shortly before picking up. Serenity whined in protest and got a long index finger placed on her lips to silence her. She scowled but decided to listen.

"Yes?" his cold tone was back and Serenity felt like she had been forgotten. He looked down at her and noticed she bit his finger was partly to punish him and partly to tease him. He continued his conversation pretty effortlessly and Serenity was disappointed when he pulled from her.

"I have to do something now" he sat down on the opposite side of the desk and began typing on his laptop. Serenity felt annoyed and went out the room angrily. She sat down in her chair and folded her arms pissed. Stupid Kaiba! Fine, she would ignore him back. She looked at her stack of papers from the jealous secretaries from down stairs and sighed. She better do it. Use her anger for something constructive. It was around 11pm when she finally finished the last paper, and she laid herself down and closed her eyes exhausted. It was insane to think that Kaiba always worked at least 12 hours in a row. She still had the jacket on and smiled at it. She should not be angry with Kaiba really. He just did what he did best. Business. And he gave her a jacket even if he did not want to be known for being nice to other people around him. He was a very good man. She felt herself grow numb as sleep began to overtake her. She was more tired than she thought. Serenity felt her heart rate begin to slow down as her body slipped into numbness and her mind began flying off. Just five minutes would not hurt. Kaiba came out from his office around midnight and was surprised to see Serenity lying over her desk. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to her.

"Wheeler…" he said lowly. She snored and Kaiba made an annoyed sound before grabbing her shoulders making her jolt violently. She looked at him, her heart beating wildly. " Don't do that!" she held her chest as she calmed herself. He chuckled cruelly at her and began to walk to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder. Serenity grabbed her things quickly and went with him. He pressed the elevator button and they entered together. She gave a loud yawn and he looked at her with a weird expression.

"What?" she said softly.

"You are …"-Damn cute when you yawn like that. He finished his sentence mentally and he looked down at the ground stopping his verbal sentence.

"I am what?" she asked becoming curious now.

"Nothing" he looked at her with a calm expression. She scowled and hugged him suddenly.

"I am very happy for the jacket, thank you, it was sweet of you to get me one" she mumbled into his chest and then let him go as the doors opened before them. They walked together to the outside and Kaiba got in his limo alone. He watched Serenity walk to the bus stop and sighed deeply when he sat back. How would they ever work out? They were so different. She was far too devoted for his liking. Like a puppy of some sort. But then again, she did give him some opposition, but would it be enough in any potential relationship? She was also going to be extremely exposed. That concerned him as well. He leaned his chin in his palm and looked at the darkened sky. He supposed that he deserved a partner in private. He did at times want someone to come home to after finishing work. He noticed how happy Mokuba was recently, not that he was too thrilled about the Hawkins girl, but she was polite enough and stayed at a good distance. His phone vibrated and he opened it to see a message from Serenity.

"Goodnight. I miss you" Kaiba felt his cheek burn at this. What the hell did he write back to that? Should he write anything at all?

A few seconds later he received another message.

"You don't have to write back, if you don't know what too write, I am just letting you know- Love Serenity" he held the phone tight and looked at the text for a long time before responding.

"I know what to write, but I don't think you need to see it in text to know what I feel" he sent it and found his heart pounded. Just the word "feel" was alien for him to write. He shook his head and closed the phone. She could make of that what she wanted.

Through January they did not get to see each other much since Kaiba had to go to several European countries to promote Kaiba Corp, so Serenity began to bring homework to work and work on it there when she had any gaps. Once in a while Kaiba would text her saying that his meetings were with people who had no competence. She would write back with a smile that not all had the working abilities he himself had. She admired Kaiba for his work ethics. He was the type of person who lived for his work and company. She could not imagine anyone ever overtaking his company, let alone do what he did as the CEO. She had several clashes with the secretaries at the place who came with a lot of cruel comments on how she was not working fast enough or good enough. Her work was good but they only commented it was not done fast enough and this pissed her off immensely. She had begun to really tell them off. If Kaiba was around they would cower completely around her. She got a text from Mai asking if she wanted to go out for some dinner, just the two of them and she rolled her eyes, knowing it was because she wanted to check up on her feelings for Kaiba, and that she had not done anything "stupid" in the older woman's opinion. She had told her she was attracted to him but that she did not plan on them becoming a couple anytime soon. At least not officially since that would probably blow up the entire scandal from earlier that year. She had played it smart by saying she would probably be fired soon since she had a hard time keeping up with the level. She sighed and then heard her phone buzz. It was a message from Ryou. She looked at it with a surprised expression. She had not heard from him for a long time. The message was strange as the earlier one she had gotten and she thought she ought to maybe call him and talk to him in person. Ryou was a bit nervous, that was something she had noticed a lot through their relationship. She was a bit surprised at the contrast between him and Kaiba. The one thing they both had in common though was that they had a hard time trusting people and expressing themselves. She called Ryou and after a minute or so the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" a very soft voice picked up and Serenity smiled.

"Ryou? Hey how are you? It has been a long time"

"Serenity? Oh hey! Well I am… okay…" his voice was hesitant and Serenity felt worried.

"Ryou? Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. don't worry" his voice became more calm.

She bit her lip, but decided not to dig into it.

"Okay then… how are your studies going? And how are Yugi and Malik?" her smile came back.

"Well the studies are interesting… But I am glad I am going home to Japan soon – things here… can get crazy" again Serenity notice his tone was low. She wondered if he was depressive.

"Ryou, I cannot wait to see you again" she felt her voice break a little and was mad at herself for not keeping in contact with him enough.

"I miss you Serenity. I hope you are well" His soft accent almost made her cry. She remembered how he had taken her to movies and for dinners, and they actually had a lot of fun. Her thoughts went back to the day they had gone to the airport to say goodbye and she could not even give him a kiss on the cheek because Joey was there and would probably flip.

"I miss you too – when do you guys get home?"

"It is around graduation – august 2nd I think" his voice was soft and Serenity smiled.

"I will be there to get you guys…and Ryou… I don't know what is wrong but… I am here if you need to talk"

There was silence. "I don't even know how to explain it to myself; besides… this is something I must work out myself. But thank you for your concern" he seemed to whisper the last part.

"Serenity, I have to go now… Take good care"

"You too Ryou, please be safe" The phone was hung up and she shook her head. She could not do anything when she was there. She just hoped Malik and Yugi took care of him. He was the most sensitive of the three.

She sighed deeply and closed her phone down. She supposed she should be heading home to.

He looked out at the window from his private jet. His pen was tapping at some important papers he could not be bothered to sign. He felt unfocused and could not really remember what the executive men at the board had said to him, he was not sure why it was so hard for him to concentrate. He overlooked some of the camera footage the secretaries had sent. It was from Serenity's work space and he saw her conversing on the phone. He turned up the sound a bit and listened to her side of the conversation intensely. He felt a bit jealous as the name of that annoying British kid from his graduation class came up. He felt something like anger rise. He shook his head. It was ridiculous; he should not react like that. He clicked the pen and signed the annoying contract. He would be home soon, and then he could tell her to not use her phone during work hours.

Once she finished the last paper she put it on the top of the pile with a proud smile. She stretched her arms and looked at the clock. 8 pm. Her boss should be home soon. She looked to the elevator and the tea and cake she had made for him to come back to office. Two weeks was a long time to be away she thought and she was glad he was back and she was there to welcome him. The elevator door finally opened and she quickly Corrected her clothes so she did not look sloppy and stood with folded hands behind her desk. The ding finally sounded and the door opened. He looked at her coldly and walked past the desk to his office. Serenity felt herself grow cold. What was that now? She went through the door to his office with the cake and tea.

"Kaiba?" she asked carefully.

"You are off" he said calmly as he sat and opened his laptop.

"What is wrong?" her voice was careful as she put down the cake and tea a little bit away from him. she walked over to his side and he looked at her swiftly before looking back at the screen.

"You should not be having personal call during work hours"

"What?"

"The secretaries said you were not working effeciently"

Serenity felt embarrassed. "You had them spy on me?"

"Just to make sure you were working" he said calmly

"You… can't do that! That is low!" Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Well apparently you were not doing what you were supposed to do" he looked at the screen as he kept talking. Serenity felt provoked and ran into her office grabbed the stack of papers and stood in front of Kaiba's desk shaking. She slammed the paper stack into the desk so the lap top bounced and then she looked at him pissed.

"What the hell do you call this?" her eyes were reddened and Kaiba looked up a bit startled at her reaction.

"well you still should not be talking to that annoying British kid" he said pissed and Serenity looked embarrassed but then she looked as if realization had struck her hard.

"Are you… Jealous Kaiba?" she stuttered and he looked at her coldly.

"No you just should not let private life interfere with work" he looked down and Serenity came over to him and stood by him. She put her arms around his head and pulled him in for a hug.

"Then neither of us are good at that" she whispered into his hair and Kaiba sat still in her embrace.

He scowled. She was right.

"But really Kaiba… I am not his girl, we are friends. We dated for a bit but it never got really serious" she said softly into his hair. Kaiba looked up at her.

"It is your life, you make the choices you want"

"Well… in that case I choose to be with you and not him" she smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Kaiba felt his heart pound terribly but ignored it as best as he could.

"Well… are you going to pour the tea or not?" he said then breaking the silence, his features softer and seemingly calm. She smiled and released him to do so.

A few weeks later Valentine's Day was coming closer. Seto Kaiba thought it was a ridiculous day to celebrate and scowled as he drove by countless pink themed stores building up to the coming Friday. Once he arrived at the office he went straight to his desk and opened his laptop. He was surprised to see an e-mail from Serenity stating that she had fallen ill. That stupid girl had probably been out having snow fights with her idiot brother or something. He scowled and looked at his phone. He should probably text her. No. she had called in sick that was it, no need to contact her. Then suddenly the phone rung and he picked it up annoyed.

"Yes?" he responded calmly.

"Kaiba... hi … I forgot to call Mr. Miyagi and tell him his appointment had been rescheduled, could you please fix it?" he heard she blew her nose loudly and made a disgusted face.

"Don't bother yourself with it, just get better – it is not a big deal" he said as he began doodling on his pad.

"Actually… you have been doing a pretty good job lately, and I should let you know that" His voice was sincere and Serenity gave a soft laughter at this.

"Thank you" she said in a sweet voice and Kaiba began adding long locks of hair to the doodle.

"So what are you thinking off while in your bed? It must be boring not to get anything done" he asked calmly.

"I am thinking… I wish you were here with me" the voice was low, and longing. It also sounded lonely.

The young CEO stopped drawing for a second as he thought.

"I wish I was too" He could have kicked himself. Why did she make him say crap like that?

He groaned annoyed as he hung up. He had to focus.


	14. Keep me warm

A few days later Serenity had recovered and was sitting on the couch, eating her dinner. Joey and Mai were getting ready in the bathroom and came into the living room a few minutes later. Mai looked at her and did a pose for the younger girl.

"Well?" Serenity smiled.

"it is very nice! I hope you too have a good evening"

"Oh you too, Hun!" She came over to Serenity and whispered.

"If you are going to see Kaiba don't forget a condom" she looked at the younger gravely and Serenity batted her gently.

"Mai!" The older woman giggled. She seemed to have begun to accept the idea of Serenity being with Seto. But she was not sure Joey would be as understanding. She was going to break it lightly to him, the question was when. They left shortly after and Serenity was left alone. She looked out at the sky and saw the moon shine brightly. She bit her lip gently and thought about Kaiba and if he was doing anything important at that moment. She texted him if she could come over and he agreed. Her heart skipped a beat and she got up to make herself look pretty. She put on makeup, a short black dress, heels and a black jacket. Her hair was loose and had a scent of fruits to it. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled before dashing for the door.

* * *

><p>Her heart skipped a beat as she pushed the doorbell. He opened it and looked down at her with his cool blue eyes. Serenity smiled and he was not surprised when she embraced his waist tightly.<p>

"Hi" he said casually his arms loose around her.

She leaned in to smell him deeply. She shook slightly but he stroked her back calmly making her relax against him.

"Did something happen?" he asked in a low voice and wondering why she suddenly needed to see him.

"No…" she said in a voice that sounded childish and almost protesting. He smirked at this.

"Come" he took her by the hand and led her into the living room and kitchen area.

"Where is Mokuba?" she asked softly looking for her classmate.

"He just left with Hawkins, they are going out for the night" he said as he took a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. Serenity stood beside him before she lifted herself onto the kitchen table beside him.

"Oh ok… so they are official now I suppose" she should have figured they would be on a valentines date as well.

"Joey and Mai went out too… and… yeah I got a bit lonely" she looked down at the floor and bit her lip. Kaiba drank some of the juice and then looked at her.

"So you came here for my company?" he said in a calm voice before putting his glass down.

"yeah.. I guess do.." she smiled sweetly at him and he looked down at his glass with a small barely noticeable blush.

"You are blushing" she stated softly.

He looked at her defensively. "I had wine earlier"

"I see…" she moved over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Let us watch a movie!" her childish brown eyes looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any" he mumbled annoyed.

Serenity bit her lip and looked down in thought. "You want to bake?" she looked back up, her eyes lighting up. He merely scoffed. "Well why not…"

She licked the cakebatter of the spoon and looked up at Kaiba with a smile.

"What?" her eyes were half-lidded and her smile teasing as he scowled at her.

"That's unhygienic" he mumbled.

"Aw come-on… how else am I supposed to taste it? Here have some…" She scooped some up on the spoon making the CEO wrinkle his nose in disgust. He pushed the spoon down to the table and leaned in to kiss the leftover batter on her cheek, surprising the girl.

"That tastes much better" He mumbled.

She giggled at this and gave him a loving smile before he lifted her up on the counter by her hips. She looked down at him and stroked back his brown bangs. He kissed the side of her neck before sliding his hands under her pink t-shirt, feeling the soft warm skin under his hands. She bit her lip as his hands went up her ribcage and to the back of her strapless bra which unclasped quickly and slid down her torso. Kaiba took it and placed it neatly by her side. She smiled as his large hands rested on her thighs.

"I like them" she whispered.

"What?"

"It is…your hands. They are so warm" she leaned in to kiss his cheek gently, and bit his earlobe making the taller groan.

She felt him move in-between her trembling legs and gasped softly when he grabbed her buttocks through her pants. She looked at him smiling sweetly. She grabbed onto the hem of his black shirt and pushed it upwards. He froze a bit at this and Serenity looked at him cautiously.

"Is it okay?" her voice was low and asking for permission. He looked at her, not sure how to explain. He never really showed off skin. The mere idea of being naked made him feel vulnerable.

"Go ahead" he said sharply. She raised the fabric upwards until she could pull it from his body. Once it was off her small hands went down his strong shoulders to his chest to his abdominal muscles. He was pale as expected, but more fit than she thought he would be. He was completely stiff to her touch in opposition to her responsive body, and Serenity felt a responsibility to teach him to give in. Her voice was soft when she leaned into his neck.

"You are amazing" an honest tone accompanied her as she leaned back to look at him.

He was taken aback by that and merely grunted. "Tell me something new" She pouted and noticed he adverted his eyes from her.

"I think you are shy" She said then, making him stare at her dumbfounded.

"What…what – I am not!" he insisted pulling back slightly before she locked her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest again and moved up to his pale neck making him move closer to feel her lips press tighter. He wrapped his right arm around her lower back and put his left hand to her breast. She moaned at this and took her t shirt of shortly after leaving her upper body exposed to him. She bit her lip and looked at him. His blue eyes darkened as he greedily took in the pale rounded mounds. She seemed to shrink a bit below his gaze.

"Are they too small?" her voice was joking but Kaiba traced an element of insecurity. He out his hands to her soft breasts and looked at her with a smirk.

"Perfect fit"

Her brown eyes lit up as she kissed his lips swiftly pressing his hands tighter to her breasts with her own hands. He noticed her heavy breathing and moved down to unbutton her jeans. He smiled shortly when he saw pink underwear peek out from under her jeans.

"You sure wear childish clothes" he teased.

"Hey! They are comfy!" she pouted at him. He told her to slide down slightly so he could take her jeans off then he put her back up.

"It is annoying you are so short" he mumbled softly. She glared. "Well you are pretty tall yourself, you know" She was caught off guard when he began tugging at her underwear.

"k-Kaiba!" she shook slightly. She did not expect him to be so bold.

"I need them of you" he groaned. Serenity looked at him.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" she said softly. He leaned into her and looked down at her. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Follow me" he took her hand gently and took her to the flight of stairs leading to the first floor of the mansion.

Once at the bedroom Kaiba froze when he grabbed the handle. Serenity looked at him, her arm moving to cover her breasts unconsciously.

"You okay?"

He looked back at her with his clear blue eyes. He had never brought a girl to his bedroom. "Yes…I am fine" he opened the door and Serenity was not surprised to see a very neat bedroom with mainly white and black. The bed was made up with large black pillows, and the sheets black and white. Kaiba stood awkwardly while he held her hand. Serenity acted then and pulled him to the bed and sat on it in front of him. she kissed his abdomen gently and then unbuttoned his pants. She pulled the black trousers down and looked up at him with gentle eyes. He looked at her with his cold blues, his breath was heavy.

"Serenity… I don't want to pressure you" he gasped when her hands grabbed the hem of his shorts.

"You are not" she folded the elastic band down and bit her lip. Kaiba took her hands. "let me…" his gently touch went to her thighs and he gently pushed her down onto the mattress and got her legs up in the air. He pulled her panties off and Serenity instinctively covered with her hands. Kaiba moved up to her. "Not fair" she whispered.

"what" he asked as he moved above her, his long body elegantly draped overs her

"You got me naked first" she mumbled as she looked to her side, not meeting his eyes. Kaiba kissed her cheek before whispering.

"And I am not disappointed" he could feel her smile and she turned to meet his lips. She felt his chest against her breasts and she shook when he leaned closer to her his crotch meeting hers. She shuddered at the contact, and so did he.

"Serenity" he grunted into her hair.

"I love you" she said suddenly, making the brown-haired stiffen and look at her wide-eyed.

"pardon?"

She looked at him with a smile, her naked figure shaking under him.

"You heard me" she said softly her hands on his cheeks. He looked off to the side.

"You don't have to say it, just accept it" her voice was careful, knowing she had to play well to avoid making him embarrassed. He leaned his nose to her forehead.

"I do" he mumbled.

She smiled at this and held him closer.

"Get them off" she whispered and tugged at his boxers. He did swiftly and their bodies shone together in the moonlight, like the pale flesh of angels. Kaiba had a concerned look on his face as his hands moved to rest on Serenity's abdomen. The young girl gasped softly at the sensation of his hands on her most private areas. He gently prodded her with his long elegant fingers making the young girl groan.

He looked up and was surprised at her response. He added a new finger and tried to spread her legs a bit further. She started shaking terribly. She had longed more for his touch than she realized.

"Oh dear god…." Her soft words made the young CEO smile, he loved being in control. His other hand went to her left breast and squeezed it carefully. He felt himself stir when he felt the softness of her and the groan it resulted in. he felt pride of some sort. A powerful and primal pride that made his loins buzz. He shook his head. He moved his fingers inside her and squeezed her breast gently. Trying to get a slow rhythm, going. Serenity whimpered however.

"What now?" he said in an annoyed tone. She looked at him a bit embarrassed.

"I… want to do it..:" she gasped and moved her hand to his buttocks. Kaiba looked surprised.

"Right now?"

She nodded. "You… don't understand how much I…" she moved up to him with her hips and accidentally brushed against his erection.

He gasped at his. "Serenity!"

she looked up at him with an impish smile. He looked warningly with his blue eyes and she locked her legs around him grinding herself against him slowly. He leaned onto his elbows and placed them on either side of her head. She giggled when her hands went to his shoulders and she ground hard against him.

"Innocent… yeah right" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him with a shocked face. "Wh-what?"

He kissed her deeply and held her thighs upwards. He moved slowly into her and she whimpered as he suddenly entered her completely. Her arms clinging onto him as she held him against her. Slowly he moved his hips making her whimper and groan at the same time in a strange mix.

"Ah… Seto…" her knees trembled as her toes curled up against the sheets, her body in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. Seto himself gave out a heavy breath as he realized Serenity was indeed a virgin. He mumbled something inaudible and Serenity looked at him softly as she moved her hips gently.

"What?"

"I said I was sorry!" he repeated in a heated and annoyed voice snapping angrily. Serenity drew back for a few seconds and then realized what he meant.

"You did not hurt me" she smiled at him and kissed his lips, a small groan emitting from her.

"But if you don't move I will go insane" she wondered why he did not feel as frustrated as her by this, as she gave out a laughter. He looked at her and kissed her forehead before thusting into her gently, and pushing her against the headboard. She looked at him with a broad smile as she closed her eyes and leaned her neck back.

"Go ahead, don't hold back anymore" she smiled as he began to drag himself out and then back in at a harder pace. Serenity pulled him against her as she clenched her thighs and abdomen around him. He moved back up, his elbows balancing his body as his stroked became more systemized. Their bodies began to work together, and though there was a significant height difference they both felt they fit perfectly with one another. She let her hands caress the back of his neck as her kisses rained onto neck and cheek area, her breath becoming more and more huffed as he drove into her again and again. Kaiba felt as if his entire body was electrified, the small hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt pure bliss and pleasure wash over him.

"Serenity …" he groaned softly into her ear still not wanting to give in completely and loose his control.

"Hush… just feel it, don't hold back" she laughed as he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her to get a better angle to penetrate her. Serenity felt her heart beat extra hard as he made eye contact while pounding into her, this time at a more desperate rate. Serenity grabbed the head board, her pleasure making her abdomen quiver. Their lips met once again and the young CEO slammed her against the wall, his hands moving to her breasts. Serenity noted that Kaiba seemed desperate to come as close to her as possible with his own skin. she could imagine the lack of contact and care from others must have left him starved for closure. Kaiba still held her as he moved to his knees, in order to be in better control. Their lips met once more and Serenity bit onto his lip, before whispering soft words of love in his ear. Kaiba looked at her with large darkened eyes, doubting he really comprehended what she was telling him.

"You don't… know" he moaned as he pressed deeper inside, his muscles working on pleasuring her.

"What do I not know?" her groan finished the sentence.

"How little I know" he gasped when he felt a tingling beginning in his loins.

"About love?" she asked boldly. He grunted lowly in response which was enough for Serenity.

"You don't need to know… you are doing everything right, there is no wrong in this" she smiled even though she was shaking terribly at this point.

"Stupid wheeler" he moaned when the tingling turned into a primal fire, a strange need to slam harder into her. She gave a soft scream as she felt him touch her innermost places. How she felt like a woman at that point. Not a girl, but a real woman.

"Oh god… it burns so good" she moaned loudly into his ear making him snarl back in return. His movements became frantic when he felt himself twitch within her soft body. His body moved against her in a desperate manner and soon they both slid back to the mattress, Kaiba holding her body in an iron grip as he felt himself begin to jolt violently into her. Serenity welcomed every kiss, every thrust, and every time his blue eyes connected with her warm brown ones, she felt she knew a part of Seto Kaiba that the rest of the world would never get to see or hear off. The part of him that was vulnerable but also most powerful. His brown hair clung to his forehead as his thrusts increased in pace even more. She felt tears run down her face. She was not sure why, but she thought It might have been happiness.

"Please Seto, don't stop now" she half begged and half screamed when her abdomen began to pulse wildly inwardly and her legs jolted upwards into a wild angle when a strange invisible force hit her hard. "SETO!" she screamed loudly and clung to him, his hips still moving hard. He grabbed her by the hair to steady her, and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Don't move" his thrusts increased further and soon a loud moan indicated he himself had reached his limit. He arched his back as he pressed inside her his hands connecting with hers as he finally settled into the sheets.

He lay down on her, his pulsing member still inside the young girl. She gave a soft groan and breathed heavily when her lips dragged across his pulse point on the long pale throat.

"Seto" she gasped in a very low moan. He looked to her eyes and smirked when he saw the need and desperation.

"I did not allow you to use my first name…"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?" He reached down under her butt and gave her a small pinch making her jolt.

"Ow! Don't do that" she said in a sad tone and pouted.

"Say you are sorry" he smirked as he pinched her again. She whined and said a very pathetic "sorry… but what do you want me to say then?" Her big brown eyes looked at him seriously and Kaiba looked at her confused.

"I… don't know, the only person who ever called me Seto was Mokuba, I don't know if I can get used to you calling me by it too" he shuddered as she moved under him her thighs clenching around his hipbones.

"I think you can" she said softly, and smiled at him brushing his hair back with her hand. The young man leaned awkwardly into the touch.

"I don't remember this…" he leaned his nose in between her palm and wrist taking in her scent.

"What do you mean?"

"Closure…" he mumbled as he took his own hand to fold around hers and kiss her knuckles.

The young girl smiled and Kaiba noticed her messy hair.

"You need a shower now" his breath was a bit heavy.

"Ha-ha, I do? I like your scent on me though" she smoothed her hair.

He leaned down and stroked her lower lip with his index finger. "It will stay there, I will make sure of that" his voice was a bit impish and she laughed softly at that.

"Seto Kaiba, are you being possessive?" she joked and bit her lip.

"Yes, When something belongs to me I get possessive" he looked at her with an almost annoyed expression. She bit onto his finger which was still on her lips and held it between her teeth. They had a short staring contest before he leaned up to draw her in for a deep kiss.

"Well now I need to shower too" he mumbled when he finished the kiss.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What? But…" she looked down a bit embarrassed. He leaned down to grab at her buttock making her look a bit uncomfortable. "What? I saw everything right before" he looked unimpressed at her.

"Well.. I will have to clean myself" she said in a meek voice. He got up then removing himself from her swiftly and making her worry that she had angered him somehow.

"Please don't be mad…" she said as she gathered a sheet around her. He looked back at her, and Serenity realized she had embarrassed him when they locked eyes.

"I am going to shower" he said angrily and strove to the bathroom across the floor. Serenity slapped her forehead as she sat on the bed. How could she be so stupid? She looked down at the sheet and noticed the bloodstains. Her teeth pierced her lower lip and she felt a drop of blood run to her chin. He wanted to see everything. She supposed that was normal, especially if they were going to be a couple. She took a deep breath and stood up. Letting her body being exposed of the sheet. She looked at herself in the mirror of Kaiba's wardrobe and saw a body, one that was different in some way. Her curves were the same, so was her pale skin, her full breasts, but something inwardly had changed. She felt that and gave herself a small smile. Her body was beautiful to some degree. Of course she was not super skinny or had a modeling height. But she looked good. She supposed she should allow herself to think that, so that Kaiba could too. She moved to the door of the bathroom and listened to the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor. The bathroom was pretty huge, almost spa like. She pushed the door open and soon eyed Kaiba through the steam. His tall figure stood away from her with his back facing her. She moved over to him and gently touched his midback and then moved them around his waist to his chest. He froze for a short second.

"I don't mind you seeing me like this, I just feel a little dirty is all, and I should be clean and look my best around you" her voice was small but honest.

He took a deep breath before removing her hands and turning to her. The brown hair had a darker shade as it lay flat against his scalp. His blue eyes had that sheen of calmness covering them.

"I expect you to give me everything" he said in a serious tone.

"I will" she said without hesitation. "But I need you to understand. That these feelings are new to me, so I might not react the way you want me to"

"Then change it" he said coldly.

She looked confused.

"I can't just do that"

"Does this bother you?" he asked as he reached for her wrist. She moved closer, getting under the beam of water. She shook her head.

"Not… at all"

she leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "I am sorry"

" one more thing… don't apologize so much. It annoys me" he mumbled as he took her by the waist and pulled her in against him. They stood together, their bodies reflecting the light of the moon coming into the dimly lit bathroom. She gave him her warm soft smile as she took the loofa behind him and handed it to him.

"Clean me up?" a small smile twisted into a smirk as she looked at him and he smirked back. Before kissing her raw lips.


	15. Worries

Kaiba felt a warm body draped over him and looked down with a small smile. Serenity was fast asleep against his chest and her hand fisted the blanket that covered them both. Her hair was covering her shoulder and hit his skin in a soft cascade. His hand caressed her back and moved up to her scalp. He noticed she gave a soft hum at that and smiled to himself as he massaged her neck and scalp gently. She smiled and began to blink open her eyes and soon she looked him directly in the eyes. She bit her lip gently and leaned up to meet his carefully.

"Thank you Seto" her voice was low and raspy. He gave her a small smile.

"You were not bad yourself" she giggled and kissed him.

"Well not just for that… I mean for everything… you really… have helped me a lot." Her brown eyes were gleaming and Kaiba felt himself stir.

"Don't think I do people favors all the time Serenity – not unless they deserve it" he looked at her gravely and she gave him a swift peck on the lips. She moved to straddle him and kissed him again.

"I love you" she said softly. Her arms around his neck

"I love you so much, I don't know what to do…" her voice was frail and Kaiba hugged her back.

"You can start out by getting dressed so we can go get you some new work clothes"

She smiled softly and looked outside. "What time is it?"

"9 am" he answered calmly.

"Joey will wonder where I went if I am not home when he gets up" she mumbled annoyed against his neck.

"Don't worry about him, I am sure he was busy with Valentine all night and will sleep in" he gave a smirk and Serenity was surprised he made a comment like that.

She slapped his arm and blushed a bit. "Don't say those things!"

"You are being shy" he looked her over.

"Even after we did everything last night" he whispered.

"Oh god… we really did do it" she whispered in disbelief as she looked at him.

"What will happen now?" her large innocent eyes looked into his and he gave a small grunt.

"Well… you will continue working, and when time is right… I will present you as my partner"

"You mean girlfriend" she corrected.

He looked at her annoyed. "Partner sounds better, girlfriend sounds… childish to me" she kissed him gently.

"Well…as long as I am close to you nothing else matters" A phone vibrated and Kaiba sighed a little.

He picked it up from the table and got one of the annoying secretaries through.

"Mr. Kaiba? Ms. Wheeler did not turn in her work last night"

"That is because she was out with me" he said coldly and the woman on the other end became quiet.

"What?" her voice was amusing to the CEO and he hung up short after.

Serenity leaned onto his back and kissed his neck slowly.

"Maybe we should go directly to the office?" her voice was small and not completely keen. He smiled at this and took her by the neck and kissed her.

"We are getting there when I want to" he mumbled against her lips making her smile impishly at him.

After a shorter day at work Serenity decided to go directly home.

Serenity entered the apartment silently and jolted when she heard Joey talk calmly.

"Where have you been?" he was sitting in the couch and Serenity could see he was upset. But he did not seem mad. She went to him and sat beside him. She took his hand" and held it a little before she began talking calmly.

"Joey… I did not to…"

"Worry me? – well you fucking did!" he yelled and looked at her with a maddened expression. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"Please just hear me out…"

"What did you do?" he asked then.

"I… went to Setos house" Her voice was calm and she noticed his entire body and his hand tensing against hers.

"There is no point in trying to excuse myself anymore Joey – I should not need to" her voice was calm.

"So... you and him-" she noticed he bit his lower lip. Something he did when he was angry or sad. This was probably a mix of them both.

Serenity felt his grip tighten. She felt a bit worried for him at this point.

"Joey… I have needed to be on my own for a while now – He has helped me mature and improve so much you won't even believe it"

"He is an arrogant asshole who exploits others, and I want him to stay the hell out of my life" He said bitterly

"You mean MY life" She said slowly but with a bit of anger in her tone. His brown eyes connected with his sisters.

"He is going to hurt you" he said in a very confident voice.

She shook her head. "Stop assuming the worst brother, I am not as helpless as you think"

He shook his head. "I won't have you move in with him"

"well I practically am. This apartment belongs to him" She said calmly

Joey paled. "What?"

"Kaiba got us the apartment"

"What else has he done to manipulate you?"

"stop accusing him! you don't know him!" she yelled loudly at him her fists clenched and her figure more rigid than ever.

"I know him enough to know he is not a good man for you!" he yelled.

"Stop controlling me!"

"I am trying to protect you, so you don't end up with a prick!" he yelled loudly. Serenity shook her head before she let out a scream of frustration.

"Forget it, I am packing my things and leaving"

"No you are not" he said angrily after her as she went for her bedroom. After a few minutes she left the apartment carrying a heavy back of her belongings. As she went for the door, her brother continued to follow her around complaining that she was behaving brattish, as she grabbed her keys for the apartment she opened the door only to have her brother push it closed violently startling her.

She turned to look up at her, brown eyes filled with sudden nervousness.

"What now? Will you hit me?" She said in a cold hard tone.

He looked down at her, his eyes softening and his hands loosening.

"Fine. If it is what you want… then leave…" He seemed tired as he said in lowly, and Serenity did not waste more time, instead she opened the door swiftly and left the apartment, her eyes teary.

Mai walked towards Joey calmly. She had been in the guestroom listening to their conversation. She looked at her boyfriend with pity, before she embraced his waist.

"She really likes him Joey…" her voice was soft, and she could feel Joey tensing.

Joey gritted his teeth. He would not trust money bags with Serenity. He could not. She was his responsibility.

Serenity ran into the elevator, her bag heavy as it hit the ground hard. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Joey would never understand her feelings. She supposed she might as well accept that. the door opened and she was let into her office, and walked through it hastily. She knocked and entered swiftly. Kaiba looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he looked up from some papers he was signing. Serenity dropped her bags to the ground and started crying hysterically. The CEO got up and quickly moved to embrace her, as she clung onto him.

"What now?" he said in a calm voice.

"I can't live with Joey anymore… I have to get out" she said in her raspy voice.

"Did he scold you?" He asked as he stroked her back.

"I told him we are together…" she responded softly her eyes adverting his. Kaiba kissed her forehead as he mumbled.

"He had to know sooner or later" she nodded as she buried her face in his neck.

"I know…I just don't know what to do now, I can't stand being under the same roof as him"

"Move in with me" he said then and looked at her gravely.

She felt her jaw drop. She had not ever imagined him to suggest that.

"Okay…" she smiled broadly at him and gave him a grateful kiss that was quickly deepened by the young CEO.

"Take my keys and go to the mansion… I will be home in a few hours" she nodded at him as she received his orders. Grateful that Kaiba was as organized as he was.

A few weeks later:

Serenity groaned as the curtains were thrown open to let the sun enter the room. She hid her face in one of the large pillows and gave a deep sigh as the skin of her shoulder and side of her head became a bright golden shade thanks to the fresh spring beams. Calm steps moved over to the side of the bed and she knew he was crouched beside the bed, regarding her. She gave a soft satisfied groan as his hand stroked her forehead tenderly.

"You cannot lie around all day" He said in a somewhat joking voice. She lifted her head and looked at him with her large brown eyes. His blue orbs were a fresh blue and his hair was neatly brushed, and his suit ironed to perfection. She smiled softly.

"It is your fault. You wear me out" she chuckled softly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry about that" He let his fingers run through her hair a bit and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the rare gesture.

"You are getting better at this" she said with a loving smile.

"What exactly do you mean, Serenity? You know I am the best at everything" He became almost competitive in his voice.

"Being… affectionate I guess…" she kissed his wrist and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips not really knowing what to respond. He supposed Mokuba was right about having to give himself time to adjust to having am intimate partner.

"I got to go, I will see you tonight" he got up and fixed his tie. She smiled as she looked up at him her head resting in her hand. Seto was a little annoyed he could not just stay in bed with her, but he could not slack off so close to the presentation of the new game designs, he had been working on.

"Have a good day" He said in a stoic voice and Serenity blew a kiss at him, and smiled. "You too"

Kaiba closed the door to the bedroom and Serenity got up a few minutes later to watch his black Limo leave the area of Kaiba mansion. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone before she plugged in her doctors phone number.

When she came through she felt her stomach clench tightly.

"Hello, this is doctor Hiyagi speaking" a female voice came through the phone and Serenity felt a bit nervous.

"Uhm hi…"

"Can I help you?" the voice said after a long time.

"Oh yes… it is … you see…" she stuttered terribly for some reason

"Can I start out with asking for your social security number?"

"Yes… yes of course" she pulled out her card and read it loud for the woman. She bit her lip as she tried to gather herself.

"Okay, now I can see you in our system…How may I help Serenity?"

"I… uh, I think I am pregnant" she said with a low voice and looked down in her sheets.

"I see… I will have to ask you some routine questions, would you be okay with that?"

"yes.. of course"

"so …you are 18 right?" the first question was easy enough

"Yes I will be 19 in June"

"okay, are you attending school right now?"

"Yes… but we are preparing for finals, so I am a bit stressed"

"Okay… I suppose you have missed your period since you think you are pregnant?"

The young woman nodded to herself and gave another small yes.

"That might be caused by stress as well, have you had morning sickness?"

"N-no…" she said as she looked across the room.

"Increased appetite?"

"Well, I do have a big appetite, but that is not unusual…"

"Hm… I see… Will you be able to come for an appointment in two weeks? We will have to do some blood testing to make sure, when was the last time you had unprotected intercourse?" Serenity felt herself blush. She supposed she had to know that as well.

"Last month…" the problem with Kaiba was that when he wanted to have sex, they mostly had it. She had convinced him to use condom most of the times but for the most part they were both simply too carried away to think of protection. She supposed Kaiba assumed she would just take her birth control pills. She had taken them in the beginning but the truth was however that the feeling of her taking the pills made Serenity feel sick, the thought of taking something into her body that was not natural made her uneasy so she stopped soon after. There was a long silence.

"And you don't have the number of times? Or more importantly the interval" Serenity felt embarrassed.

"Maybe… three times… with about a one week interval" she bit her lower lip

"I need you to write your menstrual cycle down before you get here"

"Okay" her voice was very small, and the female doctor reacted quickly.

"Listen… it will be all right, are you in a steady partnership?"

"Yes… I am" she smiled as she said that. She was happy that she really was with Seto, even if she was not sure how he would react if she really was pregnant.

She sighed as she plugged in her appointment at the doctor. She was still conflicted about talking to Seto about it, since it was still unsure whether or not she was expecting. She bit her lower lip and nodded her head. She should wait. Until she was sure certain she did not know how he would react to it. Right now her main focus should be the finals which were in few weeks but she had a hard time focusing on the task. She sighed deeply and lay back down on her back, a book splayed over her face. What was the point of her studying, since she had no idea what she wanted in her life? She looked over at Kaiba's wardrobe and smiled. It was stuffed with his coats and suits and she smiled as she watched a piece of fabric stuck in between the fine white dyed glass. She stumbled across the room and opened it. She let her fingers caress the soft fabric of his white coat from the battle city tournament and embraced it feeling the soft fabric against her skin.

She stood there for a bit, before she finally pulled herself together to get dressed and get to the bus stop a few blocks from the Kaiba Corp building. She sighed as she pulled her scarf around her neck. She felt cold even though it was late March, and she wore several layers of clothes. She shook her head and looked up as the bus arrived. She leaned against the window of the bus as she was brought to her school. Joey had seemed to accept that she was with Kaiba at this point, she was still in contact with Mai, who said that Joey was to embarrassed to talk to her about it, but that he had hinted that he had overreacted. She bit her lower lip and unconsciously stroked her stomach, her large eyes wandered off into thin air. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it up.

"Where are you? We miss you in physics, Love from Becca" Serenity smiled softly before writing back.

"I am on my way, No worries" the Blonde American girl would be heading home to the states soon for college, and she was going to miss her cheerfulness quite a lot.

She sighed as she cooked some meat for their dinner. She really wanted it to taste nice and make Seto feel that she spent some extra time on him. She sighed as she began to sift the water from the rice and accidentally spilled some on the floor beside the stove. She scowled annoyed.

"Stupid bowl" she then began to smell something burnt and she gasped. She forgot to turn the iron off.

She ran into the bedroom and saw the iron had tipped over and was on the board. She removed it and a cloud of smoke emitted from it.

"Oh great!" she pulled the plug and opened the windows to let in some fresh air. She coughed and put some water on where the ironing spot was. She sighed in relief, but did not get much time as the fire alarm went off in the kitchen.

"The meat!" she ran back into the kitchen and managed to get the fire alarm switched off. She looked at the sad pieces of burnt meat. "JUST GREAT!" she yelled loudly feeling like she could cry.

"Serenity?" she looked back towards the entrance from the Hallway and saw Kaiba standing there. She felt as if she could burst at any second but managed to squeeze out a small "Hi" His blue eyes were surprised and he scrunched his nose.

"What is that smell?" he asked with an annoyed voice. He was sensitive to any smell.

"Well… meat... and the ironing board" she bit her lip and looked at him nervously. He took a deep breath.

"How… did you manage to burn two things at the same time? Sometimes you really are your brother's sister… a real mutt" he mumbled annoyed.

"I… was trying to do something nice for you Seto" she said in a somewhat shaky voice, but still one that was displeased with his tone.

"Well this is not exactly nice looking now is it?" he said annoyed as he scraped the meat into the garbage bin, his back turned to her.

She felt her heart burst at that. He really did not recognize her good intentions.

"FINE! Eat on your own tonight!" her voice broke and her tears started to fall. She still did not understand why though. Kaiba looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you overreacting? Don't be so childish"

"I am not! But you don't care when I try to do something extra for you" she moved towards the stove and slipped on the water she had spilled earlier falling forward into Kaiba's surprised arms. He held her tightly and she struggled a little bit not wanting him close at that moment.

"Now tell me… what is wrong?" he said into her hair as he stroked her back softly. She was surprised at this, and felt her heart pound harder yet. He knew it was something bigger that was bothering her.

"I… am afraid of your reaction" she whispered softly into his neck her tears still falling.

"…." He clenched her tighter.

"It can't possibly be that bad…" he led her to the couch in the living room and sat her down in front of him, as he himself sat on the coffee table. He looked at her as she sat with her folded hands and looked at him nervously.

"Serenity… I promise… I will not be angry" his blue eyes were serious.

"Now… tell me… " He took her hand gently.

"What has happened?"

She looked at him with her wet eyes, wanting to say how it all was her fault and that she was an idiot but she could not get it out.

"I… am not sure… about it… yet" she watched his reaction and saw a bit of understanding of his face, but still hesitation.

"About what?" he went to his knees in front of her and moved closer to her, wanting to hear every word.

"I… might be pregnant" it felt as if time stood still when she said those words, and Kaiba seemed to freeze in his spot as well. He looked at her, then down at her hands. He then stood up rigidly, before turning and leaving the room. Serenity felt her heart ache as she heard the car pull out from the car parking outside. She felt more tears press on to her eyes and sobbed in confusion, fear, and embarrassment.

Kaiba did not stop the car until he reached the ocean. After coming to a halt, he felt himself begin to shake, he hit the steering wheel with powerful fists needing to let out some frustration. His hair clung to his forehead, and suddenly he felt tears stream down his cheeks.

"Why? How? She took those pills did she not?" he gasped to himself. He had not actually seen her take them.

"Stupid Wheeler girl. IDIOTIC MUTT!" He hit the steering wheel once more. He spent a few good hours driving around the city, thinking of what would be the best for all in the case of a child being born. He had never given the thought of fatherhood a chance. Not once. Since both his biological father and adoptive father were insane and greedy he had not gotten the best role models one could wish for. He felt his breath become a bit steadier and decided to head home finally, not calling Mokuba as he had thought about several times. This was between him and Serenity. He arrived back at the mansion and got an eerie feeling as soon as he entered the hall. He went into the living room and saw a note lying on the coffee table.

"I think it is better for us both to be apart a little while. Be safe, I love you" - Serenity

He looked at the table again and saw all her devices from Kaiba Corp. had been left behind. Leaving him with no way to contact her or trace her. He bit his lip and called Mokuba instantly. He would find her. Even if he had to tear down Domino.


	16. Graduation

She had adjusted quickly to staying at the hostel. She had chosen one that was not that well-known so Kaiba would have a harder time finding her. It had worked for about two weeks. These weeks she had spent on studying and getting homework done and catching up on everything she needed to. She did not really have any absence so she figured she could just stay away from school until she had her finals. Which were the following Monday and Tuesday; then she would have her graduation on the Friday after.

She had gotten a new phone with a new number, but she had not contacted anyone yet, and experiencing a sense of freedom. The only one who had any idea that she was still around was Mokuba because the assignments she turned in went in the same virtual folder as his. She felt like the only thing she really could do right now was make sure she passed the exams and that she got to the doctor to get her blood tests done.

Luckily she had saved up plenty of her pay so she could afford staying at the hostel and eating in the restaurant that belonged to the place. She would look out in the rain at times, wondered what it would be like strolling down the streets with a baby wagon. A smile came on her face as she watched a little boy jump into a rain puddle in the asphalt. She supposed that she kind of understood Seto and his initial reaction. She was as scared as him though. If she turned out to be pregnant there would be a lot of planning of her life. Not that she knew what her future held, but still she thought there should be a gap in her early twenties for studying. She gave a deep sigh and leaned her head back against the wall. She felt like calling Seto, but at the same time, she thought she needed to be able to give him a clear answer. She ate some breakfast and decided to start studying her physics notes for the upcoming exam; she went out to the elevator and was surprised to see about six carriers exit the elevator looking slightly exhausted.

She raised an eyebrow and entered the small room in silence. She got out of the elevator and walked towards her room a bit tired and not feeling very motivated. She took out her keycard and put it through the reader. It made a low beep and she opened the door casually. She suddenly caught a scent. She looked up to see roses, dozens and dozens of roses. Some were on her floor, others in the window sill, and the largest bouquet was on the night stand table beside a small envelope and her old phone from Kaiba Corporation. She looked down at it for the longest time, before she took her shaky hand towards the envelope and opened it. She bit her lip as she looked at the paper reading Kaiba's neat hand writing.

"I miss you" Serenity felt her heart beat a bit faster and also could feel her face blushing. He had found out where she was. And the carriers were probably his work too. She felt tears form in her eyes. They were tears that were from joy, love, sadness and frustration. She shook her head. She could not hide from him. He probably knew where she was instantly after she left, but wanted to give her space. She turned the phone on with a shaky hand. She then made a small text message, not sure if she was going to send it but she wanted to at least write it.

"I miss you too – I really would like you to come to the doctor with me when the results are in after graduation. Please consider it – Love Serenity" she did not get any message back, not that she really expected it.

Mokuba contacted her later that day, saying that he had been concerned and that he would like her to stay at the Kaiba mansion for a while since Seto would go travelling the few weeks before graduation, so they could support each other in the exam phase. Serenity agreed after a few more days when she began to feel lonely not to mention really stressed about some of the things she was not sure about. She moved into the guest room of Kaiba mansion and was relieved to see Mokuba had decided to be alone with her and study. Rebecca apparently preferred studying alone for exams. She liked the girl but she really just needed to be with as few people as possible. Mokuba came into her room and sat beside her on the bed. He looked at her with a careful smile.

"I was worried about you" he looked at her with his dark eyes, making serenity feel a bit guilty for just disappearing.

"I am sorry, I just have a lot to deal with Mokuba…" she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he kissed her forehead gently.

"If you want to share it, I will listen to it" his voice was calm.

"I think it is better, I wait… but thank you" She hugged him tightly grateful for the affection.

"We have been friends for quite a long time Serenity…" He said softly.

"…" she clutched his shirt a little tighter.

"I know you and Seto have gotten closer, but really… if this is because of him. I won't say a word to him if you don't want me too" Mokuba was a calming person. And for a split second she questioned herself, and why she had fallen for his brother and not him.

"Things have really gotten bad lately… Joey and I are not speaking either… I don't know why I am like this…" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"I think you are just growing up Serenity…" he squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Siblings can be idiots… especially older ones. They think they know what's best for you in all situations, but sometimes you have to follow your intuition and do what feels right" Serenity looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Mokuba… you really are the best…" her smile faded.

"But it is Seto that worries me the most" her brown eyes looked down.

"What did you guys fight over?" He looked curiously at his friend.

"Well… we did not actually fight…I really think I have to wait with telling you"

"Okay… I respect that… the how about we prepare some food, cocoa and cake, and get started on our studies?"

He smiled brightly and Serenity smiled back lovingly. Grateful she had someone like Mokuba to lean on in these hard times.

**********************************************************************************''

Eventually they both got to the exams; they both did excellent on English, Math, and Science which were all placed on Monday and Wednesday. Their last exam was on the following Wednesday and Serenity was relieved when she finally finished her oral History exam. Now all they could both do was to wait until Friday when they would both be given their diplomas. Serenity felt that she missed Seto quite a lot. Her heart was beating very fast when she looked over at the kitchen where they had made out. She felt tears leak down her cheeks. Had she really ruined everything? She felt her stomach twist. She had an appointment on Monday after her last exam - to get her tests done, and she was scared out of her wits.

Graduation eventually came and serenity was pleasantly surprised to see her mother, brother and Mai show up. She stood in front of her brother. Her body was covered in the traditional graduation robe and she seemed more fragile than ever to the older wheeler sibling. After hugging Mrs. Wheeler and Mai, He stepped up to her and with no words he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

His hug was almost crushing and she hugged him back hard, tears streaming down her face.

"I am happy you are here big brother…" she looked at him gratefully, her mascara messy, but her smile big.

"I am sorry for being an idiot" he said softly.

"I just want you to be happy" he said in an even lower tone.

Mai grabbed her by the arm and took her to the ladies room. "We got to get your fixed, you are getting your diploma really soon!" she looked very excited as she dragged serenity towards the stalls. Serenity looked up at the older woman as she fixed her makeup with calm and skillfull hands.

"Why are you not smiling? This is a great day for you girl" Mai said as she kept touching up the girls hair.

"There is something important I have to do after I get my diploma" she said softly

"Duh! Party!" Mai smiled as she removed the ruined makeup from the girls face. Serenity laughed.

"No Mai… there is something bigger…" her voice went silent Mai looked concerned.

"I…" the door went up and a female teacher yelled out for the last students to gather. Mai gave serenity a swift look and nodded gently before walking with her to the doors. "we will talk after"

Her brown eyes scanned the crowd and she felt her heart beating terribly, while she nervously corrected her black hat to fit on her head and shifted on her feet. The key speaker was talking and she knew she was supposed to be happy but she felt nervous. What was she going to do now? She had no idea what she wanted with her future, and she knew her brother expected and wanted her to continue studying after the summer break. She felt a hand take a gentle hold on hers. She looked to her right and saw Mokuba, giving her a soft smile.

"He will come" he said lowly, letting his friend know that things would be okay. Serenity was happy for Mokuba. She was so happy that he would get his dreams fulfilled and get to travel the world. And probably become a great surgeon one day. She smiled softly, hoping he would come today; she really needed to talk to him.

"I am going to miss you" she whispered in a soft voice clenching the hand. Mokuba smiled back at her, his dark hair pulled back in a low pony tail so his hat would not fall off. "You are my best friend Serenity… I will always be there for you" he said in a calm voice, somewhat resembling his brother in his posture and sound. A few minutes later they were all lined up to receive their diploma. Serenity was right before Mokuba and she took a deep breath, as her eyes scanned the crowd, finding Mai and Joey there but not the person she wanted to see the most in the world at that moment. He was probably angry with her. She guessed she understood why, he never expressed that he wanted a family anytime soon. The speech by the principal was swift and soon after they would all get to go up on stage to receive their diplomas. It was as if time stood still as she looked towards the opening of the door of the gym. Her heart skipped several beats as she eyed Kaiba. His tall stature was somewhat blended into the army of bodyguards that surrounded him. She could not tear her eyes away from him and soon she was poked, as she did not respond to her name being called by the principal. She looked blushingly at the principal as he repeated her name louder.

"Ms. Serenity Wheeler, Highest grades in History, Psychology and Social studies" she shook his hand gently and took her Diploma with a shaking hand. She looked towards Seto and his eyes had a mixture of apology and pride in them. She smiled broadly and thanked the principal before leaving the stage again. she then set off running towards Kaiba, tears running down her cheeks as she smashed into his arms, his midsection fixed in her clutches. Kaiba held her quietly ignoring the people around them who were whispering and gasping. She kissed his mouth before whispering words of sincerity and love into his ear. He kept holding her, almost frozen into place and their bodies hidden behind the body guards.  
>"I missed you" she said in a soft and desperate voice.<p>

"I missed you too" he responded calmly his hands cupping her cheeks.

"And I am sorry for being such an asshole" he said calmly as he stroked her hair gently. His blue eyes were apologetic and she did not doubt he meant every word.

He leaned down to her ear saying a few low words "and of course I will go with you…" she held onto him as sobs wrecked her body. soon their moment was ruined as Joeys voice tore through the wall of bodies around them. Serenity looked up to see Joey held back by two bodyguards. His anger clearly directed towards Kaiba. The Ceo released Serenity and nodded at the guards to let go of Joey. He rushed towards the CEO and lifted his arm to punch the other harshly but did not see serenity as she tackled him from the side.

"Enough JOEY!" She yelled as she pulled him down. Kaiba looked at them both in awe.

"You don't know anything serenity!" he yelled angrily as he pushed her of him roughly.

"THAT PRICK…" he pointed to Kaiba.

"Is just a selfish asshole who only cares about money" Mai shower up from behind and held onto Joeys arm.

"Joseph" they all turned to look at Miss wheeler who looked very confused and also angry. Joey looked at her, his eyes softening slightly. Serenity let her hand wrap around Kaiba's. her mother walked over to them both.

"So you two…?" she looked up at Kaiba and back to her daughter. Serenity nodded with a small smile and Kaiba nodded as well. She gently embraced them both by their necks, they guars around them looked a bit stunned.

"I am so happy" she said with joy in her breaking voice.

Joey felt a stone fall from his heart, as he saw his mother so happy for his sister. Mai gently touched his shoulder.

"Do the really look so bad together?" she whispered with a soft smile. Joey grunted angrily. Mai pulled her towards his sister and Kaiba. He refused to smile at Kaiba but managed to squeak out an apology for being rude.

Serenity smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently.

"You have protected me enough Joey, it is time you think about yourself" her voice was calm and her hand still in Kaibas. He looked over at the CEO with Serious brown eyes.

"If you make my sister unhappy… I will ruin your life" He looked dead serious and for a short second Kaiba actually felt the icy tone cut into his nerves.

"Understood" He said with a calm tone. Serenity hugged him tightly and Kaiba hugged her back a bit unsure of how to do so.

Eventually they dispersed and Serenity decided to go with Kaiba instead of participating in the graduation party. They had more important things to tend to.

They left Domino hospital a few hours later. In the car she kept her grip on his hand even as she was about to fall asleep. Kaiba smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. He could not believe he had been so close to losing her. He carried her into the mansion himself and placed her on the large couch.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No thank you…" her smile was weak.

"I am a bit scared of the tests…" she bit her lip.

He nodded. "I understand that, but… I will be right here"

"I need you to tell me the truth Seto" her eyes were filled with tears

"I am" He kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket over her body.

"Just relax now… you did so well, and you can be proud of yourself" he said in a calm soothing voice.

Serenity felt her eyes slide shut. Her exhaustion overcoming her.


	17. Parenthood

Domino Airport

"Well brother…"

"What? I don't have anything to say to this" he mumbled as he looked off to the left.

Mokuba chuckled. "You don't have to say anything at all Seto…" his stormy eyes looked into his brothers ice cold ones, and he saw something move. Some emotional activity.

"We have never been apart like this…" the brown-haired CEO uttered calmly. Mokuba nodded and took his brothers shoulder.

"I will be safe. Don't you worry… and thank you for giving me this chance" Mokuba felt tears well up in his eyes but tried to hold them back. Seto looked at him knowingly.

"If you must… then hug me" he said stoically and Mokuba almost did not let him finish before he embraced his brother with a crushing force. The two young men held each other in a somewhat awkward hug but they both needed it at the time.

"You take good care of yourself. I won't have you make a fool out of the company over there" He mumbled annoyed. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Sure... the company…" he smiled. Kaiba followed him to his gate and got him on the plane. Rebecca had left with an earlier plane so they would meet up in the U.S Where Mokuba would be staying with her and her family until he got his own place.

Mokuba gave his older brother one last hug, letting Seto know he would be safe and that he would come back sometime. Seto held his brother for a long time before finally releasing him. He nodded at him and then at the check in counter.

"Get going" he folded his arms and Mokuba walked towards the check in counter, his passport in his hand and his hand luggage in the other. He looked back at his brother one more time before nodding and smiled before disappearing around a corner. The young CEO felt a sense of emptiness at that but also a joy. Glad that his brother would get to do what he truly wanted. He nodded shortly to himself before his phone began beeping.

He went to join serenity and looked up at the many screens.

"Hey…" she smiled softly and took his hand gently.

"…" he looked down, and serenity squeezed his hand not knowing what to say.

"He… will be happy that he did it. And so will you" she tried to comfort him, he knew that. He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"When is the appointment tomorrow?" he referred to the doctors appointment. She smiled softly.

"10 A.M but I can go on my own if you prefer that…" he looked at her almost angered.

"Of course I want to come…" he looked towards the doors and did not react when he felt her lean her face onto his shoulder.

"Thank you so much" She did not have any hopes but slowly and gently Seto put his arm around her waist holding her against him.

"You are welcome" he whispered into her hair.

A few hours later the tests were done and serenity looked at Kaiba with tired eyes as he drove them towards Kaiba Mansion. The blood tests had been very consuming, and she felt sleepy as a result. She had filled at least eight of the small glass containers with her own blood. She looked down at the small band aid with a smile then looked over at Kaiba yawning softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as he stole a glance at her. She nodded gently. "I will make something when we get home, don't worry" she whispered. Her smile almost made Kaiba's heart melt.

"You know… if you are pregnant… you will be a great mother for my child" he said calmly, keeping his eyes on the road. Serenity could have swallowed her tongue at that. She stared at him in awe and after a few minutes of silence, she whispered: "… and you would be an amazing father" He did not respond nor did he protest. Serenity took this as a good sign. They would get the answer the day Malik, Yugi, and Ryou arrived from Cairo. The weekend seemed long and never ending to her. Kaiba took the following week of and left his executives in charge. Serenity did not mention it at all, for she did not doubt Kaiba worried for her as much as his firm. One evening she had made them pancakes and he came up behind her to embrace her gently. Serenity smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder. He kissed her temple and buried his face in her hair, his arms tightening around her stomach. She looked down at his hands smiling softly. He was not saying anything but just held her and regarded her as she finished making the last pancakes. She put them on the plate and took a bowl with strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. She took a strawberry and put it against his lips. He looked a bit surprised but ate it a few seconds after.

"Not bad…" he mumbled as he dug for one himself. She smiled as he ate another one. His blue eyes were carrying a childish sheen. She looked at him with adoration. He looked back a bit embarrassed.

"Uhm. We should go to the living room, I think there is something on the TV tonight" he said a bit insecurely.

She nodded and smiled, walking to the living room with the sweets. he followed a bit hesitant and joined her on the couch. She had a blanket on and he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her elegantly. His body relaxed as he put his long legs on top of the coffee table. She smiled as she cuddled up to him her hand resting on his chest. He looked down at her and gave a calm smile.

"Comfortable?" he asked softly, making her look up at him.

"Very" she let her fingers caress his chest tenderly. He relaxed a little, her touch as gentle as feathers. He closed his eyes and serenity kissed his cheek. Her soft breath in his ear made the CEO almost melt into the sofa and serenity put her hands on his cheeks as she continued kissing his face.

"Serenity" he sighed as she moved to sit on his abdomen.

"I am so blessed Seto… to have you…" she hugged him tightly. He kissed her neck and breathed her in.  
>"Sweet serenity…" he felt his heart increase in speed and was about to throw her to the couch before he felt her move away. A flush was on her cheeks.<p>

"Sorry, I know you are tired…" she smiled softly and sat down beside him. He smiled at her softly.

"Never too tired for you.. but I think we should wait until we have the results" he said calmly. She agreed and took his hand gently. "We should have them right after the others return from Egypt.

She leaned against his shoulder and looked at the tv.

"We can watch some television" she smiled softly.

He turned on the TV, and the news channel opened as the first. They were both met with pictures of Cairo University burning. Serenity sat up then. Her heart beat furiously. They exchanged eye contact and both picked up their cellphones. Neither of them could come through, but a few hours later Serenity got a message from Yugi saying that they were okay and that they would be leaving Egypt in a few days. They were both relieved at discovering this. The news however, said that they could not find the cause of the fire, but they supposed it had to do with the same fire that had been in the Cairo Museum earlier that same year. Seto clenched his fingers around Serenity's shoulder. He had an uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. Serenity looked up at him, blinking cutely.

"Hey… things are okay, don't worry" she smiled softly and laced her fingers with his.

"I just…never mind…"

"You can tell me…" she tried to speak in a convincing tone, but he merely shook his head.

"Don't worry, I am probably just imagining things…" he smiled and leaned back holding her close until they both dozed off.

Serenity felt excited that she would see Ryou again so soon. She was excited just like her brother and Mai who had also come to welcome them home. The Ishtars had also shown up and were awaiting their family member too. Finally it appeared that their flight had landed. She felt jumpy as she eyed the platinum coloured hair of her friend.

"Ryou! Ryou!" she yelled loudly and the whitenette eyed her quickly as she came running toward him. she embraced him and held him tight. Behind him Yugi and Malik were also pushing their carts with luggage and looked as if they could drop dead from exhaustion. They were embraced with loving hugs and smiles but all three of them seemed somehow to be a bit solemn. Serenity just brushed it off as exhaustion. Ishizu was hugging her little brother tightly and kissing his cheeks lovingly welcoming him back to Japan. Malik had a great opportunity to go back to his home country but he had longed to come back to japan. Even if he had not lived there longer than a few years he felt attached to the country somehow. He smiled weakly at his sister and spoke to her in Arabic.

"I really want to go home sister"

She nodded at him and waved at the others. "friends, we will go now, you take good care!"

Mai and Joey waved back. "Yes! Welcome home!" Ryou and Yugi went with Serenity Joey and Mai

"Guys we will drive you home no worries!" Joey offered. Ryou looked up a bit uneasy. He just smiled and shook his head.

"It is fine… really… I am going to take the train. It goes right by my apartment" he smiled weakly. Serenity took his hand gently.

"Mai... Joey, I will take Ryou home. Don't worry" she looked at them with her big brown eyes, and they nodded calmly though they seemed confused.

Once they got on the train they sat beside each other, Ryou's hand was resting on his luggage in front of him.

Serenity gently but her arm around him, her forehead placed on his shoulder. "If you want me to, I can cook some dinner for you and we can just talk?" He smiled and nodded.

"yes… that would be nice" once there serenity helped him move his bags into his room and Ryou looked at her back silently. How he wish he could tell her.

Serenity was surprised to feel Ryou's arms wrap around her from the back. She smiled very gently and turned in his arms.

"R-ryou… there is something I must tell you… a lot of things happened while we were apart"

"Tell me about it" he looked at her with his soft milky brown eyes.

Serenity looked concerned and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "You first… I can feel something is different about you" her voice was calm and she could almost feel him shake.

"You... have to go" he said suddenly.

"But… Ryou…" she clenched him closer to her.

"Now, Serenity!" his tone changed, and Serenity felt concern and anxiety go through her.

"I just want to help you Ryou"

"I don't need your help, now just get out!" he looked at her, his eyes darkened and angry. Serenity felt that for the time being he should be alone.

"If you need me you just have to call okay?" she said softly. He looked at her and then nodded.

In the doorway she turned and looked at him with a careful smile "I am glad you are home" she then exited.

"I wish I could say the same" Ryou mumbled as he felt the millennium ring dig into his skin. He gritted his teeth.

"Bakura."

Serenity felt bad for Leaving Ryou when he was obviously troubled but she had to deal with something herself. The doctor appointment was in a few hours.

A few hours later she met Seto at the doctor's clinic, her heart beating rapidly and her feet jittery. He put his arm around her as they entered together. The sterile room they entered was cool, but comfortable. They were put to wait until the doctor called them in. serenity sat in a chair, her hands were folded together and her thoughts went to Ryou. The young CEO carefully put his hand on hers. She looked at him with a small smile. He did not meet her eyes. He was probably nervous as well. In the middle of the room there were two small toddlers, a little boy at around 3 and a girl who must have been around 1. The older brother helped his little sister with placing the Legos on each other. Serenity smiled broadly and Seto felt a sense of peace at this. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and was not prepared when serenity gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It will be allright" her voice was soft, and soon they were both distracted by the nurse who entered the waiting room.

"Ms. Wheeler?" she looked up from her notepad and serenity felt herself stiffen. Kaiba took her hand and they got up together and walked towards the nurse, following her into the room where the doctor was awaiting. They both took a seat on the chairs in front of the desk. he held her hand tenderly and gave her a small smile.

"Well ms wheeler, to get straight to the point..:" the doctor looked up at her with a smile.

"You are not pregnant"

Serenity felt a great sense of relief but also a small feeling of loss.

"That… is good" her voice was hoarse and.

"However… the tests did show that your ostrogene level is low.. so you need to take some tablets to keep your period stable, I suspect that is why you skipped your period for so long.

"Oh okay…"

"And I have to warn you… you must take better care of your body, when your period starts to be absent that is your body saying that you need to slow things down… what do you do right now?"

"Oh I just finished school" she said with relief still evident in her face. Kaiba was completely frozen beside her. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his.

"Well, I suggest you take a gap year off to care for your body" he said calmly. She looked at him and nodded.

"I know you hoped for not having a child but if your body is not taken care of you might not bear children" his eyes were serious as he looked at her.

"Please keep that in mind" she nodded and Seto's hand tightened.

"Thank you doctor… I will" she smiled and nodded at him.

They left the building in silence before entering the back of them limo together.

Once in their seats, Serenity embraced Seto tightly.

"I love you"

He held her tight. "I was so ready for everything, I even ordered everything for it" he mumbled.

She looked up at him smiling.

"Seto… are you saying that… you would like to be a father?" her voice was low and carefull.

"well. I don't know… I just… kind of got used to the thought I guess"

She smiled and took his hand. "You know… we can try if you want to… I don't need to get my education right away, my grades will give me access to anything I want… I can wait years if I want... and to be honest. The thought of having a child… is not that bad to me…"

Seto looked down at her and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Let us try then… but let us wait for a few months, you need to rest upon all this stress, and let us not tell you brother right away, he will throw a fit" Serenity smiled at this and kissed his lips.

"Deal" she hugged him tight and fell into a blissful sleep. She had her powerful and kind Seto beside her. All she needed in order to feel happy and complete. And in that moment, she felt more blessed than anyone.


End file.
